A Bloody Sky
by Hweianime
Summary: Six years. Six years after being kidnapped and finally he is found. But no longer so innocent, so naive, so pure. He's changed. But the fact he is a Sky will never. Though maybe a few elements could fill up the empty crimson stained sky? Twinfic, Slight multi-flame! Tsuna, crazyish! Tsuna, All27 slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi~~**

**Another story?! Yeah well the inspiration hit me hard when I listened to that song Centuries by Fall out boy (really whats with me and using songs) and I'm kinda low on it for Ten Flames so sorry if that one takes a little longer.**

**I'm quite taken to this idea actually. I wanted to write something a little darker than I'm used to. Should I change to M? maybe if I get complaints... **

**Anyway I do hope you enjoy this! Please tell me whatcha think~~!**

* * *

"Just _die_ already _godDAMMIT_!"

"Yes that's the spirit keep it up! Punch him hard!"

"Fuck I have so much cash riding on this!"

"Make him bleed! I paid to see some damned blood!"

The bright artificial lights were burning his eyes. The stench of sweat, fire and blood invaded his senses. The uncomfortable metal around his neck chaffed his pale skin. Screams of pain and agony as well as the shouts of the audience deafened his ears. But he kept going. He had to keep going. Even as he felt his muscles scream and skin burn he could not stop. Not until the merciful bell rings true.

His opponent was big and bulky. So confident in the beginning when he caught sight of his delicate frail feminine opponent. But confidence was dangerous without the skills to back it up. Skills his opponent didn't have.

A sickening _crunch_ was heard as he felt bones break under bruised flesh. Still he persisted, punching, kicking again and again till his opponent half-dead and maybe a little more. But at least he was _alive_. The brunette pushed his gravity defying locks out of his sweating blood coated face.

Finally a bell, metallic and emotionless rings out cutting through the chaos and he steps back. Beautiful bright orange flames with slight flickers and sparks of red and black died down from his clenched bloody fists. Glazed caramel brown eyes looking away from the gruesome mess made by his own hands. An emotionless voice from an unknown source crackles, how he hated that voice, always an infuriating tone of mocking condescension and sick amusement.

**"And the winner again is… Our beautiful, young Bloody Sky! The Tainted Saint! Will anyone stop this little flame from spreading or will he become an all consuming wildfire?"**

A resounding roar and cheers were accompanied by the announcement but the Bloody Sky just spat out the metallic liquid filling his mouth out and glared past the blinding lights into the darkness. _'One day…'_ He swore to himself as he did with each fight. With each victory. _'One day I'll get out of this hellhole and gave that fucker a piece of my mind.'_ He didn't care about winning nor the money. He didn't want this. To be covered in blood, to harm, to fight. He was fucking only _fourteen _years old goddammit! A child! He just wanted to leave. It had been years but he still remembered his mother's kind face, her cooking and smiles. He remembered his older brother's laugh, his rants on justice and about how he would grow up fighting all evil, his twinkling blue eyes. He remembered his father's… Well okay he didn't really remember his dad but _still_.

* * *

He remembered the day they went to the park. His neighbour's dog- a chihuahua if he recalled was there. Being the scaredy-cat he was he screamed in complete fear and was chased by the damn animal till he came to the deepest part of the forest. It wasn't surprising that he was kidnapped looking back but at that moment he had been terrified. There he'd been whisked into the darkness of the world.

A delicate figure, porcelain skin, feather soft spiky hair and innocently angelic features fairies could have killed for already caught him an amazingly high price. When they found out he could sing with what that said was as clear as the most polished diamond yet more hypnotising than a siren's call he spent two years as a human pet under the alias as the Broken Bird, passed again and again through 'collectors' and auctions. He'd been lucky those people, disturbing as they were- weren't into more carnal pleasures but instead chose to admire the concepts of beauty and purity the boy and his voice held. Of course it didn't stop them from a little touching much to the distraught child's disgust.

Despite some of his owners being abusive or negligent he would have kept this lifestyle in a heartbeat if he knew what laid ahead in the future.

* * *

It was by accident really. His new 'master' and his family were particularly abusive and his resolve to survive another day was strong. There was a spark, a flame and a burning need to live. One thing lead to another and in the end orange eyes looked on emotionlessly as the mansion before him burnt to the ground. The echoing shouts and screams of all that lived in their ringing in his ears. Yet he didn't, couldn't feel anything but satisfaction. There was nothing but greed and cruelty in everyone's eyes. He had been humiliated, degraded and even marked because of their selfishness. And now with the fire burning what would be his last owner he was free to stretch his wings. To be reunited with loved ones. To become an endless boundless sky. To-

_*clink*_

Now reverted caramel brown eyes widened as he felt the cold press of metal around his slim neck. Thin malnourished fingers shook as they felt something engraved. A _collar._ The panic and despair set in but he was too weak at that time. A sharp pain and darkness embraced him whispering cruel words and promises on how it would never let go.

* * *

It took around a gruelling year to learn how to fight. Apparently he was being sponsored much like every other 'contestant' in the new twisted world he found himself in. Before he had been a caged bird. Used to entertain and please as he sang a song of sweet lies decorated with pretty things. Now he was supposed to be a stray dog. Groomed to fight and kill.

It was endless the violence. The first few fights he had were complete annihilation. The next few were close but ultimately ended in a very painful failure. Honestly he didn't see why his sponsor didn't kill him like all the other wounded dogs who failed. Why he didn't just get put down.

He remembered his first win, his twenty seventh fight, the next time he awakened some strange flames that seemed to be a part of him as well as a renewed resolve. The exhilaration, the feeling of power and superiority as he was the one giving the pain. His orange eyes glowed eerily as tears fell down unconsciously his face twisted in a victorious smile while his small body bathed with his opponent's blood. Then the guilt, the horror of what he'd done and the nightmares. That was the day he was earned the title Bloody Sky.

Traumatized and haunted by the feeling of life draining because of his hand's he nearly lost his next fight. And consequently he almost lost his life. In that moment between fading in and out of consciousness he saw no remorse, not a glimmer of care in his opponent. In fact when he finally, if not groggily opened his eyes before the bell rang he could see disappointment and fear in the other. The brunette realised at that moment with alarming clarity that in the stage full of faded bloodstains and memories of the wounded and the dead there was no place for the weak. It was a dog eat dog world. The wounded would rise once more like weeds, the dogs that silently lick their scars and grow stronger ready to kill again whilst the merciful who let them live will forever fear every shadow.

A flare of pure orange coloured resolve shimmered in his eyes. It felt different this time, no longer did he feel like a collared dog. He became even scarier. Cold. Calculating. Desperate. A caged beast.

After that he'd never lost a fight since.

It's been three years since then.

* * *

The crowd had left and the blood covered young teen sighed as he was dragged to his appointed sleeping quarters. He looked at his room. There was nothing but a worn dirty bed and a few books scattered in the corner. Tiredly he entered a small door connected leading him to a cramped bathroom filled with moss and other things not that he cared. He was grateful. As someone who held a kill streak of two hundred and seventy he was allowed much better conditions then before. At least now he had a _room_.

He washed the crimson substance off with water so cold he was surprised there was no ice hitting him, revealing pale milky skin. He didn't know which was disturbing - that he hated the sight of his own flesh or that he felt more comfortable covered in blood. White meant purity. Something he was anything but. It made him look like a walking lie and he couldn't _stand_ lying. When blood covered him like a second skin it used to sicken and repulse him- it still did- but now it felt _normal_. Like a coat of armour. None would cross paths with him, none could hurt him.

After getting cleaned up and dressed he proceeded to train as best as he could. Shadow boxing, push-ups, stretches and more. He was strong yes but he knew there were stronger out there. Despite his revelation that the people he save will come back stronger and maybe one day kill him he didn't care. When he saw their resolve stay firm, their desperation reflected in his own he couldn't help but let them go. Maybe those rather uncommon but not rare acts of mercy was why gave him that stupid title Tainted Saint. But that didn't mean he was weak. He wouldn't die. He would also get stronger. For he too held no death wish.

After rigorous training the fighter would find some food slipped under the door which after carefully analysing would warily eat. His intuition was strong and had never lead him wrong but you couldn't be too sure. Finally he laid his head on the mattress and prayed may sleep find him quickly. He had forgot when he stopped praying for help to come save him from this hell. When he stopped thinking obsessively about the memory of his family and what the taste of fresh air on his lips and real daylight felt on his skin. Now he just wanted sleep and even then it no longer comes easy.

* * *

The Bloody Sky woke to the smell of burning and screams. Whilst he was at full alert mode the sarcastic part of his mind sardonically sighed. _Of course_ it had to happen to him. Why the fuck wouldn't it? After all it wasn't like there was seven _billion_ other people on this planet- oh _wait_.

Something in him was screaming to leave the place no matter what _'This is your chance'_ it seemed to repeatedly hiss excitedly. Not wasting a second he activated his flames and kicked the door down. It took a few good blows before the hinges broke and by then the fire was reaching his floor. He didn't waste anytime running to the exit. He sprinted past the other caged children with the mindset of an uncaring warrior. Past the screams and pleads for help. He didn't care. None had helped him. He had crawled the bloody ladder of victory with his own burnt, broken hands. He didnt care if others perished. He didn't care that he could save their lives. He didn't care. 't didn't. He- **_SHIT!_** Skidding to a stop he ran back toward the flames as he activated his own bright orange ones. Despite everything he was still weak and naive the brunette thought bitterly as he smashed the locks of the captives.

But as he looked on at the grateful smiles and looks of awe with seemingly emotionless eyes the young teen couldn't help but think maybe a little weakness isn't too bad. Before the little group he managed to free can voice their thanks Tsuna interrupted them. This was wasting time they did not posses and he still had one more cell to go. "No one should go through what we have. I only saved you all because I couldn't bear seeing you all die a pathetic dog's death despite us all doing our best to survive. So save your fucking breath and leave unless you think I wasted my precious time." It was scathing with the purpose to offend and disgust, so the children could turn away from him and run. The latter part had been fulfilled however occasionally a child would turn their head back to look at him with an unnervingly uncomfortable gaze with an emotion he couldn't pick up. Well it had been a long time since the Bloody Sky had encountered such an emotion but in the future he will see it again and again. Awe. Respect. Admiration.

With a sigh he turned his back to the escaping group of freed fighters and with renewed vigour ran past the flames only to slightly hiss at the pain of the burns adorning his skin. One more cell. It held an individual fighter unlike the others who are usually put in a cramped space with about four other inmates. Of course this teen was in hi own opinion was definitely unlike any other he'd seen in this disgusting place.

By now he was sweating profusely. Using his whatever flames was hard and required a lot of energy not to mention concentration. The flames tauntingly licking his sides were starting to get to him but something inside him egged him on. Finally he got to where he wished and using his momentum he broke into the giant cage. There in the corner was the boy he'd been searching for, who he'd gone headfirst into flames for... and who held the stupidest grin like nothing was wrong. "Hi, hi Bloody Sky~ or should I call you the Tainted Saint?" The ginger head pretty boy chirped happily like there wasn't destruction all around him. The brunette was definitely regretting his actions at this moment.

With gritted teeth he acknowledged the other. "_Magician_"

The Magician kept his smiling face, his starry eyes betraying nothing. The Bloody Sky found it was the one opponent he couldn't read, like he wasn't human and that had always intrigued him. The ginger haired teen was a newbie- he arrived wearing his strange signature black wizard hat and cape a month ago, quickly rising to the ranks as well as proving to be a great fighter. Though much to the brunette's ever irritation his intuition hinted to him that even while he fought with all his strength and abilities the smiling male before him- who looked more feminine than _him_\- was just playing around. The rookie even let him win! It was disgraceful and a blow to his dignity however the teen couldn't object nor complain- he wasn't so naive anymore that he believed all fights needed to be fair. Survival was everything. However that day the Bloody Sky knew he owed the Magician a favour and today would be the day to repay it.

"Mou please call me Gingerbread." Orange eyes narrowed at the flippant attitude but chose to do nothing else.

"Come on we need to go. _Now_." It was obvious in his tone that there were to be no arguments nor objections. Though apparently the ginger haired teen seemed to not notice as he shrugged slightly nervously.

"Yes. Well we have a problem." A vein was literally about to pop on the brunette's head. Yet despite the frustration he calmly took in the situation. While the other's slim figure from the waist up seemed to be functioning properly the waist down-

"Shit really?!"

* * *

"I really am quite sorry about this." The sky flame user just grunted as he ran as fast as he could through the flames, dodging the worst of them while making sure the smaller boy in his arms was barely grazed. Surprising the other was much lighter than expected, it was a little unnerving how while to a normal person would not notice a thing, a trained fighter with an exceptional observational ability and intuition like he could tell whatever the Magician's skin was- it definitely wasn't human. Of course he had enough trouble in his own life, he wasn't going to make it his thing to go seeking out other people's problems and secrets.

"Shut up Ginger." He grumbled as more debris began falling down as he skipped steps at a time with a grace so different to when he was younger. A rather large piece of cement fell directly above the disabled magician and with no hesitation, acting on pure instinct alone the Tainted Saint manoeuvred himself to take the fall. He let out a soft groan as the sharp pain bloomed on his left shoulder, biting his lower lip so hard blood fell onto the creamy yet still rather healthy looking skin of the body he protected.

"...You are indeed a good person." Gingerbread murmured thoughtfully. Of course his carrier caught the compliment and couldn't help but laugh hysterically. No one had ever said that to him and for good reason. Yes he saved some of his opponents but it only prolonged their inevitable death, if anything he made them suffer more by letting them live. He enjoyed the feeling of blood on his skin and relished the accomplishment of living another day. He was by no means good. Let alone a person anymore. His mirth quickly faded and a serious expression replaced it. "And you are a stupid fool for thinking such nonsense."

Unexpectedly the Magician simply smiled a wide smile. Maybe the other was even more of a maniac than he was if the ginger could still smile so -godforbid- happily. "Then I guess I'm a stupid fool then~"

The brunette had nothing to say to that. Instead he continued running, focusing on his escape, the aching of his muscles pushing forward as well as the sting screams of the burns adorning his skin, completely ignoring the foreign warmth pulsating inside him- of course his traitorous body couldn't suppress the growing blush on his pale features.

* * *

Cool night air finally hit him. Fresh air. It had been so long,_ too_ long. _Six_ goddamn _years_ too long.

He turned to watch the godforsaken building burn, watching with vindictive satisfaction as it slowly crumbled. Another living nightmare engulfed in flames. To bad his own personal nightmares wouldn't leave so easily. That his own revenge wasn't by his own hands. But he couldn't complain. He was finally free. And god did that revelation feel fucking amazing.

His little monologue was put at a standstill when he felt hands tug at his dirty shirt. Looking down Gingerbread was gesturing him to move to the darker area near the edge of some forest were. Warily and slightly confused he did so, while he rather not admit it the wizard cosplayer was the only person right now that he could feel safe in putting a little trust into. Of course when three scary, intimidating cloaked and bandaged men appeared out of nowhere the Bloody Sky was seriously reconsidering his decision.

**"Thank you for saving Gingerbread." **The tallest and the one exuding he most power spoke up, the brunette couldn't help but gulp. If they were the one's who trained the Magician no wonder the other was so strong despite barely even training. The black clad trio seemed to be able to easily kill him if they immediately went at even a tenth of their full power. He was barely at Gingerbread's level when they fought (though right now he had an idea he could now be slightly stronger now). Speaking of the individual the ginger haired teen felt completely limp in his hands. Like a puppet. A doll. His intuition simmered confirming his suspicions. Honestly he would have been more surprised if he wasn't inwardly groaning at his horrible luck. It figures the first person he begins seeing as possibly more than an opponent or an enemy would be a frigging doll.

**"Please pass him over to me now."** The brunette immediately snapped out of his thoughts and numbly handed the other over. Maybe he should have been more concerned for the gingerette but somehow he knew the other would be safe and healed- or fixed? Either way while the trio seemed emotionless and cold the teen could sense in the taller one a soft almost indistinguishable edge of anxiety, worry and... relief? It was that voice that made the Bloody Sky able to pass the limp figure to them. With a slight, minuscule twitch of the edge of his lips the brunette gave a faint tired shadow of a smile. "Take good care of him yeah? He's a good guy- or doll or whatever."

The trio of guards seemed to tense slightly. Barely anyone who didn't know beforehand could tell that Gingerbread wasn't a human. But they could feel the sincerity of the young child's words. The spiky haired brunette wasn't one to spill secrets, Alejandro knew that first hand when he controlled his beloved puppet. The fire wasn't planned and despite the strength of his doll- it was quite vulnerable to fire. The puppet was precious to the Vindice jailer and such kindness shouldn't be overlooked. Especially for someone who shouldn't be able to understand compassion with all he'd been through. The teen was strong and they could respect that.

**"Of course."** Long bandaged fingers went under the dark billowing cloak. The brunette tensed warily as the taller guard pulled out- a black card only decorated with silver chain like indents on the edges. Well that was anti-climatic. **"Keep this. If by any chance you see us and you need our services show us this card."** Suddenly the black piece of cardboard looked amazingly appealing. He was no idiot, he could see these were a powerful, feared group and while he knew that finding these individuals is next to impossible as well as something he rather not do, them owing him a favour was quite a delicious thing to have. With as much politeness and restraint from looking to excited and desperate pale slim fingers reached out for the card. "Thank you."

With that they were gone. Though something told him they'll see each other in the near future.

The adrenalin all at once seemed to leave his body. Caramel brown eyes began fluttering to a close as a sense of cold numbness set in. Stamina wasn't his strong part considering how he had a time limit when fighting not to mention the limited amount of training he could do in the small room. But he didn't care about that now.

He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Sir there seems to be one more child left." The chief of the Japanese police tore his eyes aware from the tragic sight of the malnourished beaten children and young teenagers who had been claimed as missing from various parts of the world. It was disgusting how child trafficking even existed.

"How do you know?"

"Apparently the children have been crying for a boy with brown hair that saved them." Before he could even come up with a response the chief noticed unusually bushy brown in the distance, something definitely part of the natural flora. Wordlessly he sprinted to only confirm his hypothesis. Another boy, a young teen. He looked much worse than the others and needed medical assistance **now.**

* * *

He woke up in a white room.

It smelt of chemicals that masked the faint odour of blood. Was it cleaning day again? No wait. It all came back to him like a bag of bricks. The fire. Everything was gone. He was free.

Well unless he somehow got caught and is about to be used as a human experimental subject. He chuckled bitterly at that. That would be his luck. To his surprise his laugh was hoarse and dry. How long had been out?

His questions could be answered later as suddenly voices, ones he heard a lifetime ago were coming closer. Never had he felt so nervous and excited at the same time. With the sound of a door opening he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"TSU-KUN!" Immediantly a woman with the same coloured hair as he- if a little darker- threw herself at his bandaged body. He could feel the trembling of the other and awkwardly patted her back, not sure how to respond.

"I-is that really you Tsuna?" A shorter person but still taller than him looked at him with- disbelief? happiness? Tears were forming at the edges of bright blue eyes. He knew those eyes. He knew these people. He had almost given up seeing them again.

The large muscular male with hair as blond as the other male- must be his father?- by his side caught his attention. He too looked quite emotional and unsure how to deal with it. "Do... Do you remember who you are? Your name?"

His name? He hadn't thought about his name for so long. No one in six years called him his name. It was just his aliases or degrading insults. But as he looked at these people. His people. His family. He remembered. And suddenly he felt a little more human as he too began feeling tears well from caramel eyes that trailed down his cheeks.

"M-my.." He choked slightly. Partly from the new emotions he had so tightly sealed, partly from the lack of moisture in his throat. But he had experienced worse and so he pushed on, ignoring the cracking and taste of blood as he softly spoke.

"M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. A-and I'm finally home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi~~**

**Yeah this story will be more of a whatever hits my fancy kinda deal. I don't know why but the next Ten Flames chapter just isn't working for me so this story shall distract me for a bit so I get motivated again. So sorry for any bad grammar mistakes and stuff cause my editing for this isn't that great lol**

**I do hope anyone reading this is enjoying it and to answer a few questions:**

**-Tsuna _is_ the _younger_ twin**

**-Yes the other twin is Ieyasu (I thought maybe Giotto but then I'm like meh no)**

**-They are both 14**

**Ummm well I can't answer anymore for fear of spoiling it (*cough* doesn't no shit yet *cough*) **

**so enjoy~~**

* * *

**_"I should never be left alone with my mind for too long." _**

_― Libba Bray_

* * *

It took three months before he was allowed out of hospital. Honestly the doctors were baffled at how fast this particular patient healed so quickly. The brunette just snorted. If you couldn't heal fast in his world you died. Well it was no longer his world now.  
It didn't mean he didn't enjoy the experience. It felt nice, if not slightly uncomfortable being taken care of by both family and stranger. Though in the first month he was very wary and violent if they so much as touched him- but one had to adapt quickly in life and though he still hated and wished to punch the strange smelling men and woman in white coats till their skulls cracked in, the Bloody Sky controlled his bloodlust. This was not his world. Violence was not something appreciated here.

Luckily everyone just dismissed his behavior as a result of traumatization which in a way they were right. Of course no one knew what really happened behind those walls, all evidence and clues turned to ashes while the children saved refused to speak. The brunette too barely spoke, he was unused to the concept since talking too much was punished and it wasn't like he could do so when he found most of his time isolated. In fact when the other survivors heard that their Tainted Saint wasn't speaking they became even more tight-lipped much to the police and doctor's annoyance. Tsuna rolled his caramel brown eyes at that. Really he didn't understand those kids.

But sometimes at night he would visit the ward where the others were kept to make sure they hadn't been in any way neglected by the staff. It was paranoia but maybe a little loneliness on his part he'd have to admit. The younger children seemed to brighten up slightly at his nightly visits, the older ones- though still younger than him- too seemed a little more energetic but refused to show it. They didn't do much, in fact in the beginning they didn't even notice the brunette as they slept, the Tainted Saint simply walked to each bed with silent footsteps, checking each one with a hesitant affection that they wouldn't have ever seen before. The routine continues but now they feign sleep as they waited for their stoic savior to come by. They had a feeling the other knew that they weren't really asleep but never questioned it. He merely tousled their hair or gently brushed it out of their face or if they were particularly bad at faking sleep- get a light flick on the forehead. It was these moments that made the children feel a smile grace their lips as they embraced sleep knowing that after the visit no nightmares would haunt them.

* * *

Tsuna found himself in the day catching up with his family. Even the large muscular man known as his father was there but each time he stepped in the room the brunette instantly found himself wary. It wasn't just because of lack of recognition but because of his scent. No matter how hard he'd hide it the teen could practically taste it on his mouth. Blood. By the end of the second month he couldn't take it anymore. That day only his older brother Ieyasu and his father Iemitsu came. Apparently Nana had to go somewhere which in a sense was a relief since she kept insisting on him calling her mama, it wasn't like he didn't want to. It was just he felt he didn't deserve to. Like the word filled with sweet innocence just wouldn't form on his cracked lips. Ieyasu was talking excitedly about everyday life and how he was so relieved and ecstatic about seeing that his sweet younger brother was safe and sound. It unnerved him. It unnerved him because it felt genuine. His family-with possibly Iemitsu as the exception- seemed so pure and untainted. Something he should protect. Even if it costs him his last dying breath. And that scared him greatly. No it terrified him. Him who had lived so long alone, to fight only for himself, his survival. To actually feel the need, the urge, the obligation for others was nauseating.

"-nd I'll introduce you to my best friend Yamamoto! He's great, has this aura that just soothes you, ya know? And his father makes the best sushi- we totally need to go there sometime." The brunette simply nodded and gave his usual faint smiles whilst the elder boy chatted on. It had been a long time since they met and it was quite calming in that his brother barely changed at all. Spikey short blond hair the color of a cornfield with bright sparkling blue eyes, he'd gotten taller and muscles were evident on his figure. That last observation annoyed Tsuna slightly. What on earth did his brother do to get such muscles?! He'd spent his time fighting to the frigging death and yet somehow his body seemed to grow obscenely feminine and toned giving him a sleek, slim figure. Really life was fucking unfair.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the disgustingly bright orange jumpsuit making its way to the exit. The brunette somehow knew that it'll be a long time before he saw his father again and he needed to talk to him now. "Uh... Ieyasu can we talk later? I wish to speak to Iemitsu alone for a bit."

The larger muscular man stiffened and turned to look at his son. The elder brother pouted a bit disheartened but began leaving nonetheless. Ieyasu didn't like his father, why would he? The man was never there for him, Tsuna and mama. He didn't even stay that long when his cute younger brother was kidnapped! It was a surprise he stayed for so long now. Shooting a glare at his so-called father he left the room. Leaving the tense silence between the two males.  
The brunette could see the older scruffy blonde was a little uncomfortable, the shifting of those blue eyes, the slightly hunched shoulders. Not that he really cared. He wanted answers. And he sure as hell wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"What are you hiding Iemitsu?" He was genuinely curious at the muscular figure though still untrusting. He hated liars after all. The flinch only confirmed it. Honestly he truly hoped that the man was just bad when it came to lying to his family due to letting his guard down because if not Tsuna couldn't comprehend how the man went through life. Of course not that the teen could completely fault him. The brunette too had found it a very difficult challenge to harden his emotions, he was more discreet but if one looked closely he still wore his heart on his sleeve. Meanwhile the elder forced on a goofy idiotic smile that simply screamed liar.

"Hahaha..." He began nervously. "I have no idea what you are talking about my dear sweet Tunafish." Oh how he wanted to just give the man a swift kick to his senses. His older brother seemed to calm the raging beast in him but right now it was being dangerously riled up. 'Don't kill. Killing is wrong. Adapt to the environment. Words hold more power. Don't kil- but so tempting- no!' Finally the Bloody Sky seemed to restrain himself just barely enough to hiss out between clenched teeth. "Don't you fucking _lie_ to me Iemitsu. I spent long enough down there in that _hell hole_ to be able to sniff out people like _you_. If you don't want to lose _another_ son than I_ suggest_ you tell the truth. I respect people like that and am willing enough to keep whatever you hold a secret if I feel generous enough. But play ignorant _again_ and you'll be flirting with the line."

By the end that stupid grin was completely wiped off his face, Tsuna felt a little smug at that. He quite liked that serious expression on that scruffy face. That sad, pitying glint in those eyes were not however. He chose not to comment on it for fear he'll do something he'd regret. "What _happened_ Tsuna?" The voice no longer chirpy, it was filled with concern, anger and... The brunette laughed almost maniacally. The sudden outburst surprised Iemitsu, the laugh was cold and bitter and it pierced him harder than any of the words from before. "Don't _pity_ me. Don't feel _guilty_ for me. Don't feel the need to _avenge_ Iemitsu you _fool_. It wasn't you fault after all. I have no clue to what your standing in that world is but I can _assure_ you the reason I was taken was not for bloodline. I won't ask revenge. I won't ask for my life back as much as I want to. All I ask is for answers. You can do that much right?"

As cold, as intimidating, as _broken_ as the brunette was Tsuna still held a spell binding charisma that just drew people in. It was the aura of a boss and Iemitsu couldn't help but comply. With a slight bow of his head he revealed what he tried so painfully to keep hidden for so long. "My name is Sawada Iemitsu. Head of CEDEF. Alias the Young Lion of Vongola- the largest mafia family of the underworld. Some say a strong leader and a powerful man but-" He looked up at large caramel brown eyes sadly. "All I can say is that I'm a failure of a father."

There was a heavy silence again between the two. The blonde cringed waiting for the worst. He was expecting shouting, outrage and tears. What he wasn't expecting was the sound of clapping ringing the air.  
"Iemitsu I am glad you did tell the truth. I mean the answer wasn't really one that I was prepared for but you did tell the truth so that's points for you." It wasn't condescending, not bitter nor angry. Once again the man looked- really looked- at his youngest son. And all he saw was pure acceptance and understanding. A true sky if anything. A perfect boss if not the underlying shadows of madness and violent insanity evident in the teen. Yet in a way that strange unsettling combination made the teen seem so much more eerily entrancing and captivating. "T-thank you Tsuna."

The brunette gave a soft comforting smile. "Just spare some time for your family okay-" Tsuna hesitated for a second but then forced out the word. "Dad." That was the breaking point as the grown man burst into tears and practically suffocated the younger in an emotional embrace. The brunette just awkwardly patted the broad back, trying so hard to resist the urge to snap his neck which was so damn vulnerable. He didn't hate his dad nor did he like him. However dislike and hatred had nothing to do with forgiveness and understanding. Maybe one day he'll feel something akin to familial bonds to this individual but right now he was doing this to make his family happy.

* * *

The last night he knew he was going to be discharged the next day. Call it a feeling. Or just the fact he overheard the doctors when he passed quietly by the halls. Really the people here seemed to always have their guard down. Was that normal? He didn't know anymore.

The other children must have too heard as when he slipped unnoticed into their ward all were visibly awake and waiting. It was not his favourite feeling having all eyes on him. It reminded him too much of being the centre of attention during those fights. It was horrible that while the people he saved were healing slowly but surely while he had stayed too long in the darkness and was unable to even break out of the shackles. The nightmares still haunted him both in the night and while the sun shined. Thank god he was in a private room where no one could see him writhe or hear his sobs.

Unsure as how to respond to the new development Tsuna just continued what he usually did as he checked up on them. It wasn't like he'd grown too attached to them. He wasn't too emotional with the fact they would be gone from his life possibly forever. Attachments were useless. A luxury he was never able to afford when he lived in a world where death was a constant threat. They probably wouldn't understand, they no longer have to and that alone made it easier enough to let them go with a genuine smile on his face.

He was glad no one protested, no one stopped him when he left the ward. He heard the familiar sound of muffled sobs but he didn't care. He was their last chain to the that cruel disgusting world and he unshackled them. What they do now is of no consequence to him. Silently he gave a soft prayer for their safety before walking forward. Never looking back.

* * *

(o)

* * *

It had been a few days in the Sawada household before he finally understood the general atmosphere of normalcy. His bedroom was impressive and the bed was so soft that he wondered if it was all a sick joke. He was even given two pillows for god's sakes! _Two!_ And they were fucking soft and clean. The meals were definitely an eye-opener too. It had been so long since he'd have anything with _flavour._ He was so used to barely getting by with just the sufficient amount of calories and starving to the point of forcing himself to eat any nearby insects. Needless to say the brunette stuffed his face greedily to the point where he actually puked. He wasn't used to such things after all. After that he was forced to consume soup and simpler foods but they were all delicious anyway.

His family was just as he remembered too. Kind, cheery and comforting. Ieyasu spent most of his time playing with him like in the old days when he wasn't going to a place called school. Nana taught him how to cook and show him the basic things e had never learned in captivity while his brother was at school. It was nice. Like a dream.

But like all dreams they end. And cold reality sinks in.

* * *

_*pant* *pant*_

He could feel himself trembling in cold sweat. He needed _something_. The fog from the warm shower before was suffocating. Looking at the bathroom mirror he had to resist an urge to break it, or rather the figure it's reflecting. Shit. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit**shit**!_ He knew exactly what he wanted- no- what he so _desperately_ needed and craved for.

**_Blood._**

Metal scraping on his skin as his collar chafes his neck, the rush of exhilaration when he used his flames as he looked dead on at his opponent, his prey, the beast inside him growling with satisfaction as the person before him fell at his hands. Then the feeling of ending one's life, covering his skin with the metallic red liquid. That euphoria was a drug. And he was suffering from severe withdrawals. He was so tempted to- _No!_ He wanted to escape. To live with his family, develop friendships _hell_ maybe even get a lover one day. His intuition that so many times was a blessing was now a curse as it whispered the thing he didn't want to hear the most.

_'You're way too far gone. The feeling, the urge shall never go away. Ingrained completely in your being. You. Are. The. Bloody. Sky.' _

With that he gave a howl of despair. He didn't care that he could hear the pounding bangs on the bathroom door, the concern from his family. He just wanted blood, to kill, to maim. Like a monster. Like a beast. He couldn't come out. Not yet. If he did he knew he would do something he would forever regret.

The feeling hadn't subsided. He was going crazy. Insane. Mad. Desperately he looked for anything, his eyes rested on a small glass sculpture of a wolf. Slim pale hands reached out only to smash it onto the tiled floor. His head was buzzing, it was like an itch that couldn't be scratched. Delicately he picked out the sharpest piece and ran the edge lightly across his finger leaving a thing stream of blood. Dropping the shard he tentatively rubbed the blood across his arm, decorating white with red. It was enough to ease the urge ever so lightly but it wasn't enough. He didn't want, he didn't lust for his _own_ blood. It didn't satisfy him. But it was just enough to restrain himself. For now.

* * *

Ieyasu knew something wasn't right with his brother. Don't get him wrong he loved the brunette and when he finally saw the thin delicate figure sleeping peacefully on that sterile white bed the empty part of his heart was filled with joy. But now that he finally moved back in with them he could see that he didn't seem _normal_. Yes he had been gone for six whole years doing god knows what against his will but even then it still surprised and saddened him how much his younger brother really missed, things he had always took for granted. It was heartbreaking the look he gave him when he showed him simple things like his bedroom, homemade cooking and - and this was definitely emotional- sunlight.

Other than those gaps in his general knowledge which Ieyasu accepted there was something else. He couldn't put his mind on it but if he could explain he would say it was something in those large brown eyes that couldn't completely mask everything. There was a dark flame flickering there. And it promised something dangerous. That time in the bathroom only confirmed something was there. The blond couldn't help but shudder when he remembered it.

When his long lost brother finally came out he seemed back to his usual gentle looking self. But the flame hidden in those eyes told otherwise. Cold and fierce like a wild beast barely restrained with rusted chains. Waiting to break free to create havoc and bloodshed in all it's path. That was the image that came to his mind. He also didn't miss the faint cuts on those thin unhealthily pale hands and the faint smell of blood. He was scared of that other side of his brother. And at the same worried. He knew he had to do something.

* * *

"Tsuna?"

"...Mmmnnhh?" He chuckled, blue eyes crinkling in a smile at how cute his little brother was as he watched the brunette wake up groggily. Walking quietly to his sibling and sitting by the side of the bed he began talking, knowing full well the smaller figure was listening.

"You know in the bathroom.." Even under those blankets he could see the small form tense ever so slightly. Gently he stroked the lump of blanket and pillow soothingly, hoping the sentiment came across. Tsuna didn't do well with contact he found the hard way when one time when he hugged the teen from behind and was flung unexpectedly onto the couch. Though the younger male was much more accepting of Ieyasu compared to others. "I won't ask if you're not ready. J-just know I will be by your side no matter what."

There was no reply from the bed and after a minute or so the blue-eyed boy rather dejectedly began leaving. However when he was just about to get off the bed a hand shot out of the covers grabbing his much larger hand. Looking down in surprise he noted the many differenced between their hands. Tsuna's was so pale and small like a doll's compared to his own. It really showed how differently they lived before.

"Umm.." The voice was soft and hesitant. Like the whisperings of the trees as the bristled against the wind of winter if that meant sense.

"Yes?"

"Can you.. Can you stay with me? J-just a little longer." He didn't even need to see the fierce blush adorning his cute brother's face. He could practically hear it. He chuckled softly again as he patted where he assumed Tsuna's head to be.

"Of course."

It was the first night Tsuna felt free from his nightmares.

* * *

(o)

* * *

"Bye Tsuna! I can't wait to see you at school!" The brunette simply waved back at his brother. A small smile forced on his usual delicate features. He did not want to go to this school. Yes it had been about a good month after moving back to his old home. He had learned to cope with the majority of his 'problems' through focusing on things like training, spending time with Ieyasu and Nana as well as blocking out the voices with loud, _loud_ music. He was proud to say he'd gotten much better at keeping up the persona as a normal human being. He can talk more, he can joke and he can laugh more easily. However interacting with strangers he wasn't used to was not something he was ready for, what if he cracks? He can't stay in one seat, in one desk for a whole day- it was unnatural- he needed to move. To fight and distract himself from himself.

His appointment to enroll was an hour after school starts meaning he had an hour to calm himself. Apparently he was to meet the head of the Disciplinary Committee at the school gates. A little part of him was amused at the sudden paling of his usual happy older brother and the less sadistic side seemed even more nervous. Maybe he should go to those damned doctors. He hated them but maybe they could help with his... Outbreaks.

Honey brown eyes looked forlornly at the ticking clock. He had to leave his home now if he didn't want to be late. Shit. Maybe he should just ditch. That sounds good. Like really good. With a smug smile the teen snuggled into the comfiness of the coach. God he was really getting pampered. He really is so grateful for such a kindhearted family. A family who expected him to go to school because they cared for his future. Because they cared for him. Well _god_ frigging _damn_. With a jump he sprinted out the door to the school swearing as many expletives as he could think of. And for someone who spent a very long time in an underground fighting arena there was a _lot_.

* * *

Finally he arrived at the school gates. He was nervous and honestly downright terrified behind his poker face. Already he can fear the beast inside him thrash around, his metaphorical chains close to snapping. He wanted to go home, put on some heavy metal or hard core rock music at the highest volume to block everything out. Then maybe a very long run. Yes that sounde- _*THWACK*_

Large caramel brown eyes immediately looked at the now cracked wall he had stood next to before. _'What the fu-' _A tingling at the back of his neck and immediately he whipped around and stepped back just in time to barely brush away from a flash of metal. "Herbivore. You will be bitten to death for making me wait."

The teen before him was taller than him- seriously why was every fucking body here taller?!- raven black hair cut in a sort of 'M' shape and sharp eyes that were a beautiful light metallic grey that seemed to be able to entrancingly cut through a person. He was wearing different clothes to Ieyasu so possibly special? Actually it was strange that the teen's jacket just hung across his shoulders like some sort of cape. Wait was that the sort of style in now? How long had he'd been gone?!

His mental panic about fashion trends had to be cut abruptly short as the teen rather rudely swung his weapons- Tonfas? Personally not Tsuna's choice of weapon but he did appreciate how well they have been utilised- straight at his head. However the student before him as strong as he is held no true battle experience much to the Sky flame user's amusement and yet at the same time irritation. 'The bloodlust was real enough but the other had no proper opponent to hone his skills, a pity really considering the talent he held.' Tsuna mentally narrated as he began continuously dodged each blow and strike. He could feel the beast howling and screaming to fight, to feel the blood he so craved for.

But he had more control than that, he could hold it in.

But maybe just... a little bit would be okay?

After all if it was a fight this older male wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.

And he wouldn't _kill_ just... enough to _appease_ the beast inside.

The moment when his resolve wavered the chains snapped. Eyes flashed a dangerous orange as the screamed for blood and a large feral grin spread on his usually cold emotionless face. His opponent merely raised an eyebrow but still continued his previous attacks though with renewed vigour. However the brunette quickly sidestepped the range of attack, turning at the last second to land a roundhouse kick from behind. If he didn't activate a small part of his flames to create a larger force it would have probably only made the raven-haired teen lose balance- but instead it not only did that but caused the wind to leave the others lungs temporarily. Taking that advantage he moved swiftly to move in front of him and give a swift uppercut.

* * *

Grey eyes the colour of steel widened slightly before doing his best to minimise the punch so it didn't knock him out as intended but left him conscious and standing if not slightly staggering as his vision compromised. The brunette then grabbed his collar and pushed him roughly and harshly against the wall where a rather sickening _thump_ was heard. Hibari estimated more than just a few ribs were broken from the collision alone. The prefect couldn't stop himself as he began violently coughing up crimson liquid. Up close and between hacking coughs he could see vibrant orange eyes staring hungrily into him. Or more specifically his blood. Despite the calm serene look in the newcomers eyes there was a tinge of wild untamed madness there and he didn't know which side of this creature he felt more wary of.

"Who's the herbivore now?" The voice was mocking and soft as they teased and twisted his own words back at him. Yet for some reason he found even nearing unconsciousness the need to hold onto each syllable. This student was dangerous yet captivating both in admittedly strength and beauty. Like an endless abyss that draws all willing or not to it's everlasting darkness.

After a minute or so in the intense silent atmosphere the shorter male with uncharacteristic gentleness that was so different from what he'd just experienced he felt the hold around his neck mercifully loosened allowing air to enter his lungs. As he slid to his knees he felt gentle warm hands pat his back soothingly helping him relax enough to breathe properly. He could hear despite the ringing in his head a soft comforting melody of the other's voice as it whispered sweet calming words laced with delicate concern to his ear. This Sawada Tsunayoshi was like two different people at once. It only thoroughly confused and successfully captivated him.

He could feel himself slipping away from reality yet he still fought tooth and nail to stay awake. The strange herbivore seemed to chuckle as if knowing his internal struggle. Warmth gently engulfed him as a thin soft figure pulled his own unresponsive body somewhere.

Finally he succumbed to the darkness. Whether the darkness was merely from the loss of blood and pain or Tsunayoshi himself he didn't know.

This was probably the most one-sided, crushing, humiliating defeat he had encountered for a long time. But it was also the most interesting thing to happen. He was ensnared by those hypnotic vibrant eyes that stubbornly hid nothing and unafraid to show everything. Even the darkest of emotions was proudly flickering.

Truly he had underestimated the herbivorous creature.

For under that herbivorous appearance laid a carnivore.

A _beast_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi~~~**

**Well I finally have been hit with some inspiration for Ten Flames (yaaay~~) and I do love you all liking this fic too! **

**Yes l will definitely have songs in this as well ;D - thinking about it that seems to be like my signature thing, being lazy and inserting songs but urgh I love when a song justs fits into a story scene perfectly.**

**Kyaa I really love writing this fic too~ Especially how I'm changing up the guardian's interactions slightly (you'll see) :D**

**Ah also it will have yaoi scenes possibly- I love yaoi and honestly it kills me none of my KHR stories has any yet! I want to write yaoi~~~ (whines)**

**Well I hope you enjoy~~**

* * *

**_"I did learn something about insanity while I was down there. People go crazy, not because they are crazy, but because it's the best available option at the time." _**

_― Gabrielle Zevin, All These Things I've Done_

* * *

It had been a week since he had signed the paperwork to enroll and had that encounter with the boy with eyes of steel. And since then his dark raging monster of a beast had been relatively at ease, though Tsuna pessimistically realised that this period of peace won't last long. Either way he'll enjoy it as much as he could. Though sometimes when he walked around the streets of Namimori he uncomfortably recognized the feeling of being watched for no reason. Of course he shrugged the feeling off, there was nothing that indicated danger to him plus no offense to this place but it wasn't exactly famous for its fighters. In fact that raven haired teen was probably the strongest one in the whole of Namimori. It was a little disappointing really. A soft growl escaped his lips as the beast inside him seemed to also agree. Great like he wasn't already crazy.

He had three more days till he began school and he was not excited. The brunette scowled at the prospect. 'At least those stupid adults understood my lack of general knowledge. Though I could rather live without those half assed looks of pity and sympathy.' To take his mind off the inevitable he decided to take a long jog, it was killing three birds with one stone as not only did it help with his stamina but allowed him to familiarize himself to Namimori as well. It was a beautiful sunny day too and Tsuna couldn't get enough of the vast sky and it's elements.

Lost in the blue the brunette began picking up the pace as he-embarrassingly enough- chased a cloud. It felt nice with the fresh air through his hair and the warm sun soaking his pale skin. In fact he was so pleasantly distracted he didn't even notice abruptly bumping very hard into some one.  
_*Thud*_  
The brunette in surprise was put off balance resulting in a very ungracious and embarrassing fall onto his back. Thank god this wasn't a life or death situation where hundreds of rather bi-polar pigs where watching him. Though it still wasn't flattering to his ego. Looking up from the ground to the sky he felt a little calmer. Suddenly a tanned hand came into his view. "Oi are you EXTREMELY okay?"

Pushing himself to sit upwards, ignoring the hand offered honey brown eyes narrowed as Tsuna broke down the figure before him. 'A teenager probably older considering his fucking height but that childish glint in his eyes could suggest otherwise. Not to mention hs lack of control in volume- I mean god how can he not hear himself?! Everyone in a hundred meter radius could!' The tanned skin contrasted greatly to his white hair and seemed to highlight the grey eyes he had- unlike his previous encounter's eyes which was like cold steel this teen's was almost coppery with small specks of yellow. His body was much more defined muscle-wise which did not make the brunette seethe a little in envy and his aura seemed very… energetic. "Yeah. _Uh_ thanks?"

The taller male who had looked a little worried at first broke into a huge grin making the other flinch at the sheer positive energy radiating off him. It was stifling to say the least. "My name is Ryohei Sasagawa! That was some EXTREME running there by the way!"

God this man was blindingly bright. And loud. The ex-fighter didn't know which aspect of him was worse. However the other did have some- though blunt- manners and even complimented the brunette. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The white haired teen furrowed his brows and then brightened (if that was possible) up some more. Tsuna could practically have heard the cogs whirring and a lightbulb dinging faintly. "Ah you're that Sawada twin that got EXTREMELY kidnapped!"

He could feel a vein twitch. Tsuna took everything he thought about the other back. Ryohei was a fucking mule-headed rude idiot.

"Don't you have school Sasagawa-san?" He manage to grind out through clenched teeth. It was Friday and clearly past the time school started. The tanned male blinked. Then realization hit him. "I EXTREMELY FORGOT!" He announced to nobody in particular. The brunette sighed irritatedly. He was wrong. Ryohei was a fucking mule-headed rude_ stupid_ idiot. Though considering he was in a pretty good frame of mind at this moment Tsuna could indeed see the humor of it all. Kind of. If he squinted real hard and tilted his head a little.

With a soft if not slightly awkward smile smile the brunette tried to continue his jog in peace. Keyword:_ tried._

"Let's have an EXTREME race Sawada!"

"_Uhm_. What?"

"First one to get to..." His rather charmingly boyish face scrunched up a bit in thought. The brunette waited patiently. He wasn't used to these types of.. bullheaded people but he needed to adapt. He needed patience. Something grossly low in stock when dealing with the one track minded teen. "_Ah_! I EXTREMELY know! First one to Namimori Shrine wins!"

"But what do we win Sasagawa-san?" He asked politely. After all it was weird to just compete for no reason. A foreign concept to one who competed for the privilege to live another day. Before the brunette's mind could move to more bitter, hate-filled thoughts and memories he turned to look at the white haired teen.

Wow the elder male looked so goddamn excited. Maybe no one indulges him with his rather... extreme ways? Tsuna didn't know whether to be sympathetic to the fact that it was general consensus that this boy was considered annoying and should be ignored or just scowl over that fact he could have declined the male as well. No backing out now. And he looks so happy too. Fuck.

"-is that EXTREMELY alright with you Tsuna?!"

Shit he didn't listen. Surprising considering that man's volume could wake the dead from their slumber. The type of dead that was buried a good six feet under.

"I'm sorry _uh_\- could you repeat that?" As an afterthought he added. "Please?"

Ryohei tilted his head slightly unsure of the sight the shorter male was making. Messy brown hair tousled by the wind, flushed cheeks from the excerxise coupled with those big caramel brown eyes. The athletic male didn't understand this stirring inside him when he saw the other like this. In the end he promptly pushed away the feeling and stubbornly decided he liked the look of Tsuna after jogging. Originally his bet was that the loser has to pay for a free meal for the winner but suddenly he had a different idea. He didn't even know where it came from but he impulsively chose to just say it and not question it. With a big grin he started.

"Well I EXTREMELY said that the winner gets to make the loser call him whatever he wants!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was lying. He loathed liars. But the brunette decided to generously give the benifitof the doubt after all the other was quite well simple. The taller male could have just changed his mind last minute. It feels like something he may do. And it wasn't like the condition would hurt anybody. It would be nice to chose his own nickname for once. And it would help improve his stamina..

Turning to gaze straight into those coppery grey eyes the ex-fighter smirked slightly. "You're on whelp."

Not to be outdone the other gave a large grin though the brunette could see the burning fighting spirit in his eyes. He rather liked it.

"YOSH! WE START IN _3... 2... **1**_!"

With that the muscular teen raced off at an admittedly fast speed, fists pumping into the air and shouts of 'EXTREME' being echoed all around. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the rather ridiculously loud male. It was the closest thing to a genuine laugh since he had come back. It felt... nice. Suddenly it hit him that he actually had no clue where this Namimori Shrine actually was. Well shit.

"OI WAIT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted in his loudest voice. Though it feel on deaf ears as the other was already a blurry figure in the distance. Swearing inwardly he began chasing the energetic male down. This was going to be an annoyingly hard race.

* * *

"_*pant* *pant*_ You're doing EXTREMELY well in catching up with me!"

Tsuna let himself grin widely at the compliment. While it was a strange feeling for his lips to stretch so wide it wasnt unpleasant. It was hard catching up and even keeping up with the other. But admittedly he was having fun. The white haired male made him feel like he could relax and be more himself. It wasn't like the other boy with steel eyes who made his inner monster sigh with satisfaction, the brunette couldn't describe this feeling. It was like bathing in the light of the Sun. It both relaxed and energised him.

"Yeah? Well _*pant*_ I'll be extremely _*pant*_ beating your ass!" With that he quickly picked up speed as he saw a stone staircase come in sight from the dense forest. Really what the fuck was a shrine and why must it be up a small mountain of all things?! At the sight of the other getting faster the boxer (really it was amazing how the other could still talk about himself while it was obvious both were tiring) followed suit so once again they were neck and neck.

"We'll _*pant*_ extremely see!"

They were nearing the end , they could see the flattening surface and with as much energy they could muster they sprinted to the finish. In the corner of his eyes he could see the older male falter slightly, taking it as his chance he practically leaped off the stairs, with the shrine in full view he started once again to dash- only to trip over a fucking pebble. He had sneaking suspicion that he was clumsy with him tripping, falling and bumping into things at home but he had dismissed it as still being groggy from injuries. He never did this before- actually he had a faint memory of being rather clumsy as a small innocent child but... Could it be because he was either stuck in a cage or in some other form of limited space for most of his life that he didn't realise?

The technicalities doesn't matter. What mattered right now was he was about to fucking lose!

"EXTREME!"

Tsuna groaned as the other male pumped his fist in victory. Though weirdly enough he didn't feel that usual crushing sense of defeat like he'd expected when experiencing a lost. He felt a little disappointed. A little pissed. But overall he was amused. Again a tanned hand was extended out to him which came from the owner of a grinning albeit sweaty face. "Need some extreme help Sawada?" The other asked playfully, for once not raising his voice. Brown caramel orbs looked at the other. Ryohei Sasagawa was an annoyingly loud blunt muscle headed idiot who probably couldn't take a hint if it left-hooked him in the face. But. The guy was admittedly growing on him.

"Call me Tsuna." The brunette smiled a crooked grin as he reached up to grip the other's hand, pulling himself upright.

With a confident widespread grin the muscular male beat a fist to his chest. "Ryohei Sasagawa. EXTREME captain of the boxing club and you can EXTREMELY call me onii-san!"

Wait. _What._

"_Eeeeehhh?!_ I can't call you that! - I don't even call Ieyasu that!" He protested with - much to his horror - a bright blush adorning his face. I mean how embarrassing would that be? Ryohei pulled a look of disappointment on his usually cheery face. Tsuna didn't like it. It didn't suit him. "A man doesn't back out of his word Sawada." The older reprimanded sternly. The shorter couldn't help but flinch ever so slightly at the change. Maybe the muscle head was more of a beast than he initially thought.

Swallowing his pride and humiliation he looked down to the ground. Cheeks practically burning red. "I'm sorry... Onii-san." He managed to push out of his lips. Immediantly the boxing captain was back to his normal annoyingly cheery energetic self. Were all people like this? The pale skinned brunette sincerely hoped not. One Ryohei was enough for him to handle. The thought was further enforced when the male slapped him hard on the back making him stumble a little then turn back to face the laughing idiot with a half-hearted glare.

'Maybe.' Tsuna thought with a small smile as he and his -dare he say- new acquaintance walked down the mountain, the older chatting loudly while he listened quietly and sometimes gave small sarcastic quips of input. 'Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.'

* * *

School was fucking_ terrible_.

Despite the damn teachers saying they understood his reason of his lack of knowledge it was highly apparent they did not. What did they expect from someone who had been kidnapped for six years?!- That during his time in captivity he'd been spending time learning how to read, write and know the damned last century of Japanese history instead of- oh he didn't know- _surviving?!_ God adults were_ stupid _bastards_._ Though probably not as stupid as he was considered at this moment. God he just wanted to burn this incomprehensible piece of shit in front of him and throw the ashes on the condescending teacher's face.

The students were crap too. They weren't understanding nor sympathetic at all. In fact it seemed they thrived on mocking the seemingly weak and dumb. It was disgusting. Well some didn't openly make fun of him either but they did nothing which was really not any better. Though he did kind of understand those people. After all laying low in any situation usually ensures survival. He could respect that. Though not those looks of pity. That made him want to punch them until he heard a satisfying crack from their skulls. At least he was put in his brother's class so there was one friendly face who waved at him when he entered.

He was seated next to Ieyasu and behind a tall teen with spiky black hair. Though Tsuna didn't really take a good look st him. Instead he spent most of these classes trying to catch up on sleep. Why must he have to wake up at the ungodly hour of seven fucking thirty anyway?! As the break bell finally rung (when he found out what it signified the brunette couldn't have felt more relieved.) his brother then introduced the tall teen to him as his best friend Yamamoto Takeshi.

Looking closely now Tsuna could see the little details like that his skin was tanned- not as much as Ryohei's but enough to know he too was possibly an athlete or at least very outgoing, his eyes were a nice shade of amber but more importantly the brunette could see the fake smile. All in all he finally concluded from his observations. This Yamamoto Takeshi was a liar. And he hated liars. Even if they were friends with his brother.

"I don't like your face." He stated. From the paling face of the blond his twin realised it was probably not something socially acceptable to say. But it was the truth. At least the baseball player didn't seem offended. Well his mask hasn't cracked so he assumed so.

"Tsuna! You can't say that to people!" The elder twin admonished. This was his best friend after all. He loved his brother but that was seriously rude. He looked apologetically to his friend but to his surprised the other was still smiling, though his eyes twinkled faintly with curiosity.

"Maa, maa Ieyasu! I don't mind. It's rather refreshing actually haha." The taller bent down slightly so he and the brunette was eye level much to Tsuna's ire. "So why don't you like my face Sawada-kun?"

The shorter of the trio hesitated slightly. He didn't want his brother to get angry at him for insulting his friend. But he hated to lie. Shrugging inwardly he decided to just go for it. With a sigh he started. "Well because you smile is all-" His nose scrunched up cutely as he decided on a word "well, fake. No offence."

* * *

The taller figure flinched ever so slightly. Not because he was offended no far from it. It was more surprise at anything. How could someone he had only just met see through his facade so easily? With those blunt yet at the same time sharp words piercing through the walls he so carefully and meticulously built up. No one, not even Ieyasu could see through his fake laughs and strained smiles. And for one to be straightforward about it... Was both terrifying and relieving. In a twisted way he had wanted to be found, to be uncovered, to be truly seen. And for it to have been fulfilled... well it gave him such a rush of an indescribable feeling.

Before he could properly respond, how he didn't truly know, Yamamoto was cut off by a loud entrance from one very well known boxing captain.

"YO TSUNA! LET'S HANG AT THE ROOFTOPS TO THE EXTREME!"

At the ear shattering announcement whilst everyone recoiled at the sudden increase in volume the brunette with gravity defying locks visibly brightened up from his previous surly expression. Amber eyes blinked at the sudden change. The smile was faint and soft on his best friend's twin's face yet the baseball star thought it looked simply gorgeous on those features. Nothing like those superficial looks he'd gotten so many times. It may be barely seen but it was genuine and made his heart both flutter and sink uncomfortably. Sink because the smile wasn't directed at him. '_Eh?_ Why did I think that?' He wondered briefly but pushed it aside to watch the present events unfold. He would look into that later, he wasn't as dense as he claimed to be after all.

"Ah! Sure thing umm.. O-onii-san." Caramel brown eyes looked down embarrassed as he mumbled the last bit. It was quite the adorable sight he'd gotta admit. Ieyasu must have thought so too as the blond cooed softy at his quote 'cutest little bro in the world'. Then the other tensed as if the last term of address to Sasagawa-sempai sunk in. Amber eyes watched as his best friend contorted his expression from confusion to jealous anger. So the blond really did have a slight brother-complex. How funny.

* * *

"Tsuna." The brunette looked curiously up at his twin who was glowering. "Why are you calling Sasagawa-sempai onii-san?" Tsuna gulped slightly at this. It was like being told he'd have to be facing an opponent without his arms and his only weapon is flimsy words. What was this feeling? It had been quite a while since he felt it bubbling up. Ah. It was nervousness. He rather didn't like this emotion.

"Ano well.. I uh- haha lost a bet?" He scratched his neck sheepishly at the confession. It wasn't the shining moment he'd like to tell his older counterpart. Speaking of which his brother's shoulders were shaking? Nervousness evolved into panic. Tsuna for the short time he'd reunited with his family was attached to Ieyasu the most. The blond was strong, honest and still harped on for his dreams of achieving justice. The dreams were a bit naive but the younger didn't cared. That's what made Ieyasu, Ieyasu and he wouldn't change a thing. He would protect the other even if it meant sacrificing his last breath. And to see him so angry... Eh?

"TSUUUU~~! WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME ONII-SAN?!" The blond suddenly tackled his twin dramatically as tears streamed from his eyes. Stunned the ex-underground fighter let himself fall under the unexpected weight. Then after a few awkward minutes and the slightly unpleasant feeling of tears soaking his uniform the brunette quickly tried to pry off the iron clad grip of his sobbing brother. Apparently the blond inherited more than his hair and eyes from their father. Though Tsuna was pretty sure his twin wouldn't like to hear that.

The humour in the situation was short lived as it became annoyingly obvious his brother wasn't letting go. And fuck that hold was strong! Damn his stick like limbs! "Fine goddammit! I'll call you Ieyasu-nii okay?! Just let me the frick go already!" Immediately the other brightened up and let go, the teen had an irritating feeling that his brother was screwing with him. Though that playful manner was endearing in a way. Man he couldn't seemed to fault his twin for anything could he? With a sigh he turned to his waiting companion who had been surprisingly quiet watching them.

When he managed to catch the boxer's eyes his own caramel ones twinkled in amusement. "So we fucking going to the rooftop or not?" The white haired male gave a huge sunny smile. The muscular male was truly and genuinely happy. Yup Ieyasu's friend could learn a thing or two about smiles from Ryohei. "LET'S EXTREMELY GO TSUNAAA!" He yelled forcing everyone in the class to wince in pain. Though maybe Ryohei had to learn volume control from well.. literally anyone.

* * *

As the two watched the brunette get practically dragged out the class by the extreme boxer Ieyasu couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You know I didn't even think Tsuna had any friends. He was always so quiet and withdrawn even to me." Bright blue eyes twinkled a little sadly at that. His thoughts were abruptly cut off when his best friend trapped him in a friendly headlock. "Maa, maa Ieyasu I'm sure Sawada-kun would eventually be more open. He is your twin after all!" Really the taller male was like a calming rain that washed his doubts away. Immediately he felt better about it already.  
Yamamoto just grinned his usual grin. The two sat down next to each other as they pulled out their bentos. The tanned teen had again a delicious array of sushi and the blonde had a yummy homemade meal. In the midst of eating the older of the Sawada twin noticed the slight fidgeting of Amber eyes beside him.

"Is something wrong Yamamoto?"  
"Ah you noticed huh?" The baseball star seemed a little embarrassed at being caught out but if the blond looked closer he would have seen a faint glint of calculation in the other. To be truthful the other had been trying to drop the most subtle hints to suggest his troubled mind yet not even his best friend could pick it up much less anyone else. It was a little selfish, actually very selfish of him to expect that of others but it was human nature he guessed. "Well recently I found that my performance during practice hasn't been.. Up to par haha.." The laughter trailed down to nothing as his friend looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well you have been a bit off aim for a few days-" Yamamoto winced slightly at that "-maybe you just need to practice harder? After all practice made perfect and we have a big game next week. Just put more effort in it!" It was a textbook answer to his dilemma which he returned with a wide albeit very strained smile. "Hahah Thanks Ieyasu! I was thinking that too!."

It was an answer at least. Something from his best friend who knew him better than anyone in the school.

So why did it feel so _suffocating?_

* * *

"-and then I EXTREMELY ate them all!"

The brunette sweat dropped as he listened to the boxer's story. Really who was dumb enough to eat vanilla scented candles simply because it smelled like a dessert? His new frien- _*ahem*_ acquaintance was more of an idiot than he thought. Tsuna just smiled slightly and continued eating his rather heavenly meal. God he had missed food. Food was good. Suddenly he felt an all too familiar feeling prickling the back of his neck. Killer intent.

"Herbivores aren't allowed on the rooftop. Leave or be bitten to death."

The duo turned from their place to see the teen with eyes of cold steel glaring at them. Tonfas already in hand. The sight of the prefect would have made most of the students, teachers and general populace of Namimori scatter like sakura petals falling in the wind. Unfortunately they weren't most people. Especially Ryohei. Tsuna could swear he bet that guy didn't even notice the menacing aura.

"YO HIBARI! HAVE YOU EXTREMELY MET TSUNA!?" The boxer waved wildly not to mention dramatically gesture at the shorter figure next to him as if the other wasn't two meters away and obviously aware of their existence.

Those sharp eyes seemed to widen slightly when he looked toward the seemingly innocent looking brunette but quickly went back to his glare. But this time the intense gaze was filled with something else. The ex-underground fighter couldn't put a name on it. And that didn't make him feel at ease at all. "I have met the.. Omnivore."

The new term made Tsuna quirk his brow. There was just something about the other that he liked. Definitely not for the same reasons as the sunny personality of Ryohei. His inner monster seemed to warm in recognition at the raven haired male which was strange in itself. Strange but intriguing. "I thought I was a herbivore before?" He mocked, remembering the other's strange way of talking to people as brief as it was. Did this guy have some sort of thing for animal documentaries?

If the other was sensing the teasing tone he didn't show it. Unexpected. Tsuna pegged him for a guy who wouldn't let it go if someone made fun of him. Of course it seemed his temper was restrained considering his rather taunt reply.

"I changed my mind."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Not that he would ever say but the prefect was a little taken aback by the sudden introduction. Not to mention the herbivore looking teen with a carnivore's strength was suddenly standing right in front of him, hand outstretched for a handshake. All that would show for his surprise was a slight flinch but that brunette must have caught it if the smirk hidden in those eyes were any indication. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"Hibari Kyouya."

He blatantly ignored the hand but somehow it didn't perturb the other in the slightest. With a slight tilt of his head the smaller figure looked at him with a flickering inviting warmth in his eyes and an offer on his lips.

"Well would you like to join us Hibari Kyouya?"

"YEAH JOIN US TO THE EXTREME!"

The skylark's eye twitched in irritation yet inwardly he was a tiny bit curious of the enigma which was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had watched (stalked) the fluffy brunette when he was free hoping to get a better idea of what he was. It was like the teen was two different people. A kind, quiet herbivore who was slowly learning how to live under the light again and a mad, wild carnivore filled with insatiable bloodlust lurking in the darkness. The question is who is the real persona.

In a way the combination intimidated and entranced him in a way he'd never felt before. He was aware this offer was limited, a chance to get past one of the many walls, chains and spiked fences that surrounded the mysterious teen. It was obvious the loud herbivore had already been accepted and the boxer had not in any way changed for the worse. He hadn't been restrained in any shape or form. If anything the teen was evidently happier. Looking into those large honeyed hazel eyes that spoke volumes he could see clear as the day itself what accepting would mean. A silent promise of companionship, loyalty and endless sparring to satisfy both their insatiable appetites. And endless acceptance. He wouldn't be chained down nor was he a subordinate that walked behind their boss. He would be a part of a pack of beasts walking by the side of a lone scarred beast.

Wordlessly he passed past the brunette with his hand still outstretched and sat at what he deemed a comfortable distance away yet still in earshot of the duo. The lithe figure of the omnivore turned to look at him, eyes shining in triumphant amusement and gleeful curiosity.

"So I'll take that as a yes Hibari?"

"Hnnn... " Was all he responded. It wasn't even a word just a light grunt but the fact he didn't even object to the younger not adding a suffix to his name or reject the question spoke bounds.

The Tainted Saint smiled his gentle smile at the skylark before sitting back down with the energetic boxer. But not before adding- "When me and Ryohei onii-san finish eating why don't we spar ne?"

The prefect spun around to face the smaller figure. There it was. That darkness stirring in those eyes. That hunger barely retrained. The sign that something was there. It made his blood sing in anticipation at the opportunity to fight that beast again. And the future ones to come.

* * *

(o)

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he began leaving the school building feeling quite refreshed. Not because of those stupid classes that made no sense nor the annoying school people that seemed to enjoy looking down at any weakness. But the fact his inner beast was practically purring in satisfaction after not one but two fights today- both with the raven haired prefect during lunch and straight after school. It felt like a real battle. Though it was disappointingly a little short for his liking but it couldn't be helped. Though between the fights there was already visible growth in the skylark. Hibari Kyouya was truly a battle prodigy. Each blow he got a little faster, each strike a little stronger, each hit a little smarter. He wasted less useless movement making his body more fluid in attack and held a sharp refined style of fighting despite heavy blows which in it's own way held a certain attractiveness. Yes to Tsuna he found that Hibari was beauty at it's most violent.

Honestly the fights would probably have been more seriously taken if Ryohei hadn't been cheering loudly at the sidelines. It was a little like underground fighting yet it was so different. The brunette felt... satisfied and content. He no longer felt- what's the word? ah right- emotionless. He still remembered the past vividly and honestly he feared it would never fail to leave him. The hollow aching emptiness that no amount of exhilaration and blood could cover it up, the gnawing guilt and the sadistically psychotic euphoria. The harsh artificial lights, the painful darkness, the loud roar of the audience. The leering looks when he was just a human pet, the helplessness, the silence.

But that's all in the past now. Absentmindedly he traced the drying crimson liquid on his bare skin, taking comfort in the feeling. Though unfortunately this disturbing fetish of his for blood will probably last forever.

His mind came back to reality as the sound of the hitting of balls peaked it's interest. Moving as stealthily as he could manage which wasn't that great- hey fighting on a set arena meant stealth wasn't exactly a desired skill- he slowly moved to the source of the noise. His intuition ringing out but not for danger, something less familiar yet still recognisable. The need to help and support.

* * *

Yamamoto groaned in frustration as again he missed another ball. The offending white sphere just rolled on the ground beside him tauntingly. He could practically hear the words of disappointment and the whispers of his class mates.

_We are counting on you. Practice harder. You're our star player after all._ "What are you doing?"

Funny that last one sounded like a real person.

"I said _what_ are _you_ doing?"

Jumping back in surprise he twirled to see a certain brunette with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know why but he felt a little heat in his cheeks when he saw the shorter male. The shock and surprise was wiped off his face and his usual mask of sunny smiles was quickly put on. Tsuna upon seeing the change promptly changed his expression from curiosity to a scowl. Wow the teen wasn't kidding when he said he didn't like his face. For some reason the thought depressed him more than it should've.

_"Well?"_ The baseball star could feel the irritation start to override curiosity in that one word. It was obvious that the brunette was holding back in consideration to his twin's best friend. Smile still firmly in place the taller raven-haired male shrugged as he gestured to his bat.

"Hahaha ah well you see I'm practicing for the game coming up. However lately no matter how hard I practice though my average keeps dropping and my fielding is screwing up.."

Tsuna seemed to wrinkle his nose rather cutely as if scrutinising him. Walking closer Yamamoto couldn't help but be curious at the behaviour, it reminded him of a wary dog sniffing out the unknown being. Out of nowhere slim pale fingers wrapped around his right arm almost gently caressingly causing the male receiving such touches to explode in a full on blush. Thank god his tanned skin helped cover some of it up. "T-Tsuna?!" He yelped as he quickly pulled his arm closer to him, his skin buzzing warmly where he'd been touched.

Despite his confused feelings he didn't fail to notice a flash or vibrant orange in those caramel brown eyes of the other. "You should just stop Yamamoto-san." If anything those words mixed his emotions up even more. Stop? Stop what? The brunette must have noticed and gave a small sigh like explaining to him was too much of a hassle. Looking into those large eyes that seemed to show everything the baseball star could see something faint flickering there. Worry. Concern.

"Just... Don't _push_ yourself."

With that Tsuna left. As incomprehensible as when he came.

Yamamoto stared at the retreating figure till he was out of sight. Then once again he picked up his bat and readied to swing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi~~**

**Ok I swear to god I was writing Ten Flames but do you know what? Everything just went wrong because when I saved my stuff the freaking server went down so now I gotta rewrite! I'm really soooo sorry everyone patiently waiting!**

**Yeah this one is a little short sorry but for Bloody Sky but I decided since this is literally an on the go type piece more word count will be bout 3000-7000 depending~**

**Loving all the support and for Guest-san who had asked about the recovery yeah well I promise it won't be so straightforward (I mean what fun is that lol) and they'll definitely be relapses but right now we gotta introduce the characters ne? I really don't know how to stop being predictable though considering I write whatever whim or desire I immediately think of (haha but I thought Ryohei being the best friend would be quite the twist) **

**Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this~~**

* * *

_**Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty.**_

_-Stephen King_

* * *

The second day of school was admittedly quite the eventful day. As well as immensely _inconvenient_ and _unneeded._

It started at the hour of six am. Yes. Six._ Fucking. **AM.**_

Tsuna had already awaken due to another one of his nightmares a few hours before so his mood wasn't exactly great. Actually he had half a mind to burn the always enthusiastic boxer where he stood when the teen began throwing rocks at his window to garner his attention. Apparently when he watched him and Hibari fight it cemented some belief the brunette should in his words- 'EXTREMELY join the boxing club'. He had declined immediately. It would be one thing to maybe spar with the boxing captain who could prove a worthy opponent like the skylark but it would be simply too frustrating to fight with other people that were weaker than dirt. Nor did he like the idea of simply fighting for sport. He fought for _survival_. He fought to _calm_ the raging beast inside him. He fought for a _chance_ at normalcy. Not for something as simple and skin deep as _sport_. Not that he'll tell Ryohei. The teen probably wouldn't like his beloved boxing teammates to be insulted considering how much he praised the sport. Though hearing the yells of the white haired teen the sleepy male wondered irritably of accepting that offer would get the guy to just _shut _the_ fucking_ hell_ up_.

He wouldn't bet on it.

With a groan he absentmindedly wondered how deep a slumber was his twin in. They had separate rooms but surely that sheer volume could have awoken the other. Tsuna didn't know whether to be impressed or jealous at the trait. Another darker thought wriggled through as well. He wondered how the muscular teen's blood would feel? Maybe it would be as warm as he was? As comfortable on his skin? God his bloody curiousity was making himself drool slightly.  
Suddenly aware of his thoughts descending down the abyss of madness the teen slapped himself harshly on the face. When that still didn't deter the rising lust for blood he grabbed the glass shard he had hidden under his pillow and made a fine cut from his thumb to his wrist. As the blood leaked out from its contrasting pale flesh Tsuna hissed in both discomfort and relief from the faint stinging as the crimson liquid hit the air. The need for blood was still there, that itch deep in his twisted mind but it was lessened by the buzz of his own. Maybe a jog would do good. Fuck, so in the end he was still going.

With another more resigned groan he dragged his body to the window where that smiling bastard was waving at him enthusiastically before again throwing a pebble at the window. Immediately the brunette pushed open the window to catch the offending rock. Only to throw it right back using all the strength his irritation could muster. Sadly his irritation could not outmatch his crappy throwing skills. Hopefully the message would be received. Though he rather the message hit the teen in the forehead. Hard.

If possible the boxing captain grinned wider. So Ryohei wasn't as dense as he thought. Or maybe he only ignores things that don't suit him. Lets hope _that's_ not true. Because that opens a whole different can of annoying.

Making sure not to wake his family the brunette got dressed and packed all his school crap in case he was late. Quickly he barged out the door resisting the urge to slam the door to subtly prove his vexation against the other. "YO TSU-" The white haired male was cut off by small deceivingly delicate hands and a sharp warning look by his friend. "Shut up Ryohei-nii san. Let's fucking do this."

The loud voice was still muffled by the hand but the teen's obvious signature word was definitely heard through it. Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly then gave the other a rather small lopsided grin. It was going to be a long and strenuous jog but the brunette couldn't help but feel he didn't really hate it as much as he said.

* * *

"God _*pant*_ freakiNG D**AMN RYOHEI-NII!**"

"HAHA SORRY TO THE EXTREME !"

**"WE ARE SO FUCKING LATE I'M NOT SURPRISED IF WE ARRIVE AND IEYASU HAS GROWN UP TO BE A FRIGGIN' MAFIA BOSS!"**

"HAHAHAHAHA"

**"SHUT UP ITS** _*huff*_** NOT FUNNY!"**

Oh he was _so_ going to punch the boxer when he had the chance. But first his focus is to try to safely get to second period which is math cla- okay maybe he could wait on the rooftop for a good half hour or so. After all being late to third period is no worse than being late to second. Though fourth was probably pushing it. Possibly. He didn't know the proper social convention for ditching boring ass classes.

Tsuna sighed as he opened the door leading to the roof. Actually he was rather surprised no one had caught him when he and Ryohei parted ways. The brunette held more of a flashy style considering his background as, well, in the simplest of gross understatements, an entertainer for the sick and twisted. Sneaking around had never been his forte. Though maybe his light quick steps and his- it pains him to admit- thin, small body made it easier to fade from surroundings. It was just less trouble.

He soon regretted his last thought when he saw a familiar tall figure standing on the edge of the rooftop. The taller male must have heard the soft click of the door opening as he turned around slightly just enough for Tsuna to see his broken arm in a sling. Well it didn't seem the guy listened to his warning. Great.

"Tsuna? Why are you here?"

The brunette just shrugged then raised his brow inquisitively.

"We don't need to discuss that. The question is what are_ you_ doing on the edge of the roof?"

Amber eyes turned to look at the distance forlornly, a crack in that smiling mask of his. A tiny crack but Tsuna could see all the vulnerability seeping out, the emotions once repressed clawing desperately for freedom.

"I broke my arm. I can't play the game next week and have let everyone down. I've nothing to live for anymore without baseball."

"You're taking this a bit far aren't you?"

The baseball star still had fragments of his smiling mask plastered on his face but the brunette can see more than ever the sad loneliness and depression in those eyes. "Heh. Sorry but that's not true. After the baseball gods threw me away I have nothing left."

"Baseball Gods?" Tsuna scoffed. "Don't make up fucking problems just to help cope with the real ones. You and I are really different."

At that statement all semblance of a smile was cast away as a snarl took place. Spinning around to completely face the other whilst still standing on the edge of the roof Yamamoto snarled viciously. "Well aren't you being arrogant? What the hell would _you_ know about my problems?!"

That snarl on his face was probably the most genuine and the most vulnerable he'd seen the teen. To be fair he'd only met him a day ago but it took him less than that to figure out the taller male's mask was practically glued onto the other for a long time. He had to admit he quite liked Yamamoto's looks right now, instead of all that fake friendliness that made him feel sick just looking at here was a vicious not-afraid-to-show-he's-pissed expression. In fact he would have admired the other's true face a little longer if not the words sinking into his skin. Usually bored large caramel brown eyes narrowed and flashed orange.

"Did you really just fucking say that?" He asked in a low menacing voice, anger visibly seeping out of each word. Yamamoto a little taken back by the change of demeanour for a second flinched slightly but continued his defiant demeanour. "Yes." He challenged.

Before the orange in those eyes was a flicker, a spark, something easily dismissed as a trick of the light but right now it enveloped the brown and a sort of darkness seemed to dim the vibrancy of the colour. A dark almost blood orange. Then the boy smiled a full smile. And the baseball player shivered. He had been told that he had good instincts and all of his instincts were telling him to run. Telling him something was coming.

The smile looked unnatural on those angelic features. No maybe it was the eyes. He couldn't tell which. But the raven haired male could see clear as day Tsuna was different. It wasn't like those soft smiles he saw the other give to his brother or his two unusual friends. It was almost eerie and cruel. Savage and vicious.

"Then _jump._"

Amber eyes so defiant and angry before blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"I said _jump _fucker_._"

Yamamoto was dumbstruck. Shouldn't this be the part where he begs him to leave the edge and tells him to to throw his life away? Not the complete opposite!

"W-what?"

The brunette sighed exasperatedly as if pushing his best friend's brother to suicide was some sort of chore. "You are right. Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you want to die because of a career ending accident… Unlike you I've never had those kinds of intense thoughts." Various orange shades mixed violently in those orbs which seem to stare straight into his soul. Mixes of darker oranges clashing with the brighter ones. Like a war breaking out. A beautiful chaotic war. It both entranced the male and made him even warier. "In fact I'll let you into a little secret of mine.."

The shorter male stepped a bit closer to the tanned teen, eyes never breaking from each other. "I have been through many things, things even you're nightmares wouldn't even dream of. I've been humiliated to the point I once thought I was no longer a human. So yes you're right. I've never had such thoughts - on such pointless frustrations such as yours." Those eyes hardened in pure ferocious, burning hatred. Whether it was because of his memories or the baseball player's word or maybe a bit of both it was apparent that he was reliving something less than pleasant. The darker shades in those eyes were practically dancing a wild destructive tango in those orbs.

"I have flirted with the lines of death countless times both with and without my own consent. However I'm a pathetic person who had many regrets whilst hanging with one hand on the precipice of death. Thinking how if I was to die I should have fulfilled my regrets with my dying will. That it's a fucking waste to die because of something like weakness or doubts. So no I can't understand your damned feelings or even comprehend your problems."

At the sight of the completely stunned baseball star Tsuna's eyes didn't even soften slightly. He wasn't even the least sympathetic. Something like killing yourself for breaking an arm which can be healed wasn't something the boy wanted to use even a bit of his concern on. It may seem coldhearted but he had lived a life where death was natural, where everyone fought desperately like animals for even the smallest chance to survive. He had met people whose existence completely destroyed the next day. He had met people who had killed hundreds in their lifetime hell he was one of those people.

But he did to some extent understand the teen's feeling of almost suffocating pressure. Those weaklings unable to fend for themselves had relied too highly on the only strong pup of the pack. They put him on a pedestal so high that the teen couldn't possibly reach and it sickened him. Admittedly his brother who while may have pulled his fair share of weight on this so called team could have also played a small hand in the end result. And so maybe it would be only right to at least help his twin's best friend. He let his mocking expression fall and replaced it with a still hardened expression but let himself reveal the slight concern he had.

* * *

Walking a few steps closer the smaller of the two rested a hand on the raven's broad shoulders a little awkwardly but still comforting and warm. His voice no longer so harsh. "I can't even start to understand how a bunch of meaningless opinions of people you barely know are worth you inflicting true sadness onto your loved ones and friends. I know for a fact Ieyasu would never forgive himself and I'm sure you have some sort of family who would mourn dearly at the loss."

Yamamoto's breath hitched at that. As painful as the other's words were they rung true. He didn't even think about the pain he would bring to his father if he died. Tsuna was right in his own strange blunt way. He was being selfish for such stupidly simple reasons. As he was about to open his mouth to apologise a scream pierced the air. The two boys turned to look at a few students that had arrived onto the roof for god knows what reason.

"THE NEW STUDENT IS ABOUT TO PUSH YAMAMOTO-SAN OFF THE ROOF!" One rather hysterical girl screamed. The others following after her or running down to get more people. The raven-haired teen noticed none actually came to help him. The brunette must have noticed too if the expression of obvious disdain was anything to go by.

"I should go before those stupid dogs bark too loud and make a mess." The smaller boy murmured to the other before lifting his hand from the other's shoulder. Even in the future the baseball player couldn't explain what overtook him at that moment. He just panicked knowing that right now he just wanted Tsuna to stay by his side. Without even thinking his hand grabbed the leaving teen in an attempt to pull the brunette closer to him. "Tsuna wait!"

However he used much to much force. The ex-fighter must have realised this as a split second of surprise registered on his face then annoyed anger. "You idio-"

The insult was cut short as the momentum pushed the pair over the edge. The crowd of amassed students now gathered on the roof were filled with screams and yells.

* * *

Tsuna was more than a little pissed at the baseball player. But right now surviving was priority. A little part of him played with the idea of letting the other die but he unfortunately saw a change in resolve in those admittedly hypnotic amber eyes when the other pulled him back. He couldn't let him die now. With his own resolve strengthened his eyes glowed pure vibrant orange as he activated the flames of his will. Using them as an extra burst of speed he managed to reach the falling figure of the injured teen, grabbing him by the waist and flipping their positions over so his own back was facing the ground first. Using his flames again he managed to weaken the fall slightly but it hadn't been powerful enough to account for the extra weight he was currently under. When he hit the ground, his back shielding the taller male from the brunt of the damage a white hot surge of pain was felt jolting up and down his back like bolts of electricity. Fuck that was going to hurt in the morning.

He didn't let it show though. He grimaced a bit at the pain but that was it. Showing weakness wasn't something he wished to do. He already showed compassion and that was weakness enough. He ignored the dancing dots blurring his vision, the ache in his body and the loud commotion on the roof. Instead he sat himself up to look at Yamamoto. "Are you okay?" The other teen nodded in an almost daze. The brunette couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Yeah he was used to death but that didn't mean he was completely closed off. That fall really rattled him. As well as the idea that another person would die in front of him again. Somehow that idea made him colder than his own near death experience. And it scared him.

"Tsuna. You are really amazing." The younger looked up at the raven haired athlete only to be blindsided by a smile. A real smile. Those eyes held the edge of sadness and regret but it was obvious to him that a great burdened was lifted from the teen's shoulders.

"Honestly I'm so stupi-"

Tsuna could sense whatever comes out of the guy's mouth would be something insulting to himself and honestly the brunette was in no damn mood for another pity-fest. Don't get him wrong. He didn't hate the athlete, he was willing to help him just not now. Not when the pain was severely distracting him from.. well everything. "Yamamoto. I'm in pain and I think I may pass out soon." It wasn't a lie. The dark spots were blurring his vision even more and a huge headache was coming over the horizon.

The raven-haired baseball player just smiled, another genuine smile. Tsuna liked that smile. And even in his slightly out of mind state he made sure to voice his opinions about it to the other. Shakily pale slim fingers traced over the smile much to the surprise of the other. "I was right. You look much better like that..." The brunette murmured sleepily.

* * *

Amber eyes widened at the small faint smile that seemed to embrace his whole being in acceptance. He could feel his heart beat ten times faster than he'd ever felt before and that was saying something considering he just fell off a building. His face heartened up in a blush as he retraced where Tsuna had touched his face. Then he looked back at the now unconscious teen, looking so calm and at peace. Long dark eyelashes fluttering slightly and a gentle wind ruffling the soft feathery brown hair.

_Shit._

When he fell he fell _hard_.

And Yamamoto didn't mean the jump from before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi~~**

**God I really like writing this (hahaha)**

**I don't think I have much to say for this chapter... If I did I forgot. I'm glad there's much more people following and reviewing this fic and I do hope ya been enjoying it so far~~**

**Hmmm I suppose that's really it. **

**Well then please enjoy, review and support I guess~**

* * *

**_"He supposed that even in Hell, people got an occasional sip of water, if only so they could appreciate the full horror of unrequited thirst when it set in again." _**  
_― Stephen King, Full Dark, No Stars_

* * *

It had been about a month and a half since he entered Namimori middle school and he had settled himself into a nice little routine if he did say so himself. After being accused of pushing the ever popular baseball star off a roof rumors began circulating. Many bullies tried to push him around saying shallow minded crap about punishing Tsuna for Yamamoto but they were all found the next day in hospital through _no_ fault of his own. The brunette didn't take pleasure in watching idiocy like that happen for an even more idiotic reason.

In fact he didn't even hesitate to punch the baseball player in the gut the moment he woke up as punishment for getting him in the situation int the first place. Of course thinking back it would have been better to wait for when there wasn't so many people in the room. Well Tsuna will still forever stand by his statement that the punch was totally worth it.

At first there was a nickname going around calling him Dame-Tsuna because of his apparent lack of intelligence and astoundingly low grades. However after that incident and around the time the tenth group of bullies were sent to the emergency ward in a beautifully bloody mess the brunette had been given a completely different name._ Mad Dog- Tsuna._ Honestly the teen didn't know which one he would have preferred.

At least his twin's popularity didn't suffer in this process and the annoyances kept their distance from him.

That was nice at least.

Despite that, he found he had people he was close with (though he was still unsure whether they were considered_ friends_) and the brunette could rather confidently say his life for once was going his way. There was a few times he was close to failing in restraining the inner monster inside but he had found that so far the best way to maintain himself from going completely off the edge was a good bloody battle, courtesy of his two closest companions Hibari Kyouya and Ryohei Sasagawa. Drowning himself in music also helped calm himself down a bit too but sometimes that could lead to opening a whole different set of nightmares of his time as the Broken Bird. He _hated_ reliving those memories _more_ than he hated being the Bloody Sky. The overwhelming feelings of helplessness, humiliation and heartbreak were more soul crushing than his first kills. It reminded him of a time without power nor strength. A time when he was still pure yet not.

* * *

The nightmares still haunted him, they will probably _always_ haunt him. But now he had a family to anchor him. People he could trust to an extent. People who wouldn't sell him out for their pathetic greed of money and riches. As stupid as that was, it comforted him. It allowed him a few hours of dreamless sleep and for now that was enough.

* * *

The first time his brother saw him 'de-stress' with the aloof skylark and energetic boxer the blond had thrown a fit. It was amusing to say the least since Ieyasu was _terrified_ of Hibari for god knows why, making the confrontation very well... Un-confrontational. And Ryohei was apparently the older brother of the girl his twin had a huge crush on. She was in their class Tsuna was pretty sure. Kyoko her name was.

After that Ieyasu joined the trio for lunches often to keep an eye out for quote '_his dear sweet lil' brother'_. Of course Yamamoto also came with the blond. Tsuna noticed he had been showing a lot more genuine expressions much to the brunette's satisfaction. Yes, he really did much prefer him that way.

Though he was slightly confused at the darkening of the baseball star's cheeks when he told him that. Actually maybe he was just embarrassed that his emotions were seen so easily. That made sense. Tsuna didn't like that either, it made him feel vulnerable and weak.

Strangely enough after that little talk the athlete seemed to have become even closer to him, even going so far as to wait at their house to pick the twins up. He'd never done it before. Or maybe he usually did it but he didn't notice considering how he used to sleep in during the times his older brother went to school.

Actually thinking about the usually aloof, uncaring disciplinary prefect who at that time saw the exchange of words seemed to stick to him much closer during lunch breaks since then as well. Not that he'd minded but Tsuna thought those glares at Yamamoto were rather uncalled for. Maybe the skylark was threatened by the increase in crowding? Like a territorial little pup trying to mark what's his. A little part of the ex-fighter and ex-human pet wondered what on earth the prefect was so protective of. Either way the brunette thought it rather cute. Though when he voiced that out Hibari swiped at him for no reason! How_ rude_. Though that fight was particularly fun.

* * *

During this time the brunette had found out that bastard of a chihuahua was still alive. _Oh_ that had been _fun_. When he passed the house of the little monster he wasn't aware of it until that familiar annoyingly loud high pitched barking. That yip sound that seemed to purposely fray at each of his nerves like the ends of a rope. He could recognise that bark any fucking where. The reason his whole childhood was taken away was because of that mongrel. And by God if he wasn't going to get some sort of revenge against it.

He had played with the idea of just killing the menace and _maybe_ soak in it's blood in sick satisfaction whilst eating it's flesh cooked by the flames of his bitter hatred. _Ok_ so maybe that went a_ little_ far but hey, he really loathed the tiny fiend.

In the end he decided to be the bigger man and just pass the house doing nothing. Yes. He was over it. He was moving on. No longer the monster, completely hell bent on destruction and bloodlust. He was human. A forgiving, peace-loving...

_*bark* *bark* *BARK*_

Well _fuck_ that _bullshit_.

Without even thinking the brunette viciously grabbed the offending creature by the scruff of its skinny neck and pushed it's shocked face mere millimeters away from his own snarling twisted one. **"SHUT. UP. YOU. FUCKING._ BITCH._"** He grounded out in a harsh intimidating growl. The beast inside him too was looking hungrily at the now pathetically trembling lump of flesh and fur. Killing intent leaking out so dense and suffocating a minor mob boss would have easily fallen to his knees.

Tsuna wasn't aware dogs could whimper like that but it sure as _hell_ was satisfying seeing the furry bane of his existence shaking like a leaf. The dog looked so small and weak. So different from before when he was innocent and afraid of the creature. No Tsuna wouldn't kill him. Death would be just an escape from the suffering. And there's no way the vindictive brunette would allow that. The dog must know his place.

**"Listen. _Dog._"** The last was sounded like it had been scrunched up and spat out. **"You _will_ recognize me as an alpha. _No_ your fucking _master_. Adapt and obey or _suffer_ the damned consequences."**

A submissive high pitched mewl from the tiny dog answered back in the affirmative. The teen grinned wolfishly at that as he unceremoniously dropped the chihuahua on the ground. **"Sit."** He ordered sharply and dripping with a wild dominance. Immediately the animal obeyed. **"Roll over."** Again no hesitation in following the order. Feeling content with the level of submission the teen knelt down and patted uncharacteristically gently the little furry head, giving a pleased smile that could make an angel's look fake. "Good dog."

After that Dog as the brunette so creatively named him because he had forgotten his original name, now followed him with unwavering obedience. The unnerving part was instead of being feared his intuition seem to tell him the little mammal was following him so loyally due to awe. Which was weird considering he remembered doing no such thing to incur such respect. He didn't find himself completely hating it though so he let it slide. A while later he wished badly that he hadn't when the brunette then realized that many other neighboring dogs began to follow him like some sort of pack leader.

Ieyasu thought it to be _fucking hilarious_. So did Yamamoto. Hibari muttered something about herbivorous carnivores and followers then left as quickly as he came, presumably to beat some unfortunate idiot littering in his town. Ryohei just said it was extremely extreme or some other shit like that. So his so called companions and twin brother were _completely_ useless. Luckily the majority of the dogs were quite loners or held prior masters meaning Tsuna wasn't constantly harassed by them. At least they had the decency to be quieter in his presence and stand a few feet away unless beckoned otherwise. Better than _some_ people he fucking knew. Those assholes.

* * *

"EXTREME RIGHT!"

Tsuna sighed as he dodged the right handed uppercut and quickly responded by a swift kick that successfully hit the muscular male's unguarded mid-section. "Ryo-nii I swear to god don't make it even fucking easier for me by shouting your attacks." The brunette deadpanned, spinning on his heel and using the momentum to connect a clean roundhouse kick. "Seriously are you from a shounen anime?!" It was a little annoying especially when he could so obviously the guy had the talent what with all those raw power and stamina he has. The fights he had were barely satisfactory with the boxer and usually he found himself goading Hibari into a spar afterwards.

Though it didn't take much to get the battle obsessed prefect to do so.

The skylark since the first battle had only improved each time. It was no longer as one sided as before and sometimes Tsuna could let himself truly go wild, if only for a few seconds before resignedly restraining himself again. It was in those moments of true exhilaration did somehow he felt even more alive than before. He knew that the feeling wasn't something that should be felt. But he couldn't help it.

"Go Tsuna!" His blond twin cheered on supportively. The brunette could tell that despite the smile there was a glimmer of worry and concern in those sky blue eyes of his. Ieyasu still didn't like the idea of him fighting and had been determined to stop it altogether in the beginning albeit futilely. There was no way he was going to stop fighting, he'd even got onto the habit of going out with Hibari on his patrols when he was free because he was allowed to beat any offenders nice and bloody. Plus it was_ really_ funny to see just people passing by look at them in fear and purposely walk around them. It was like a magic personal bubble. Sadly killing thugs wasn't an option but it didn't matter much.

_Obviously_ Ieyasu didn't like that either. Tsuna understood that his brother didn't know about his past, his darkness, his sick urges and to be truthful he didn't ever plan on revealing them, at least not all of them. The brunette sensed the disciplinary prefect probably had a good idea of his violent tendencies and darker nature as surprisingly did Ryohei. They never questioned it though for which he was grateful. He didn't even know how to answer them if they did.

"Haha Tsuna after you're done with Ryohei-sempai why don't we go to my place?" The baseball star called out cheerily, completely ignoring the glare of his best friend and the darkening aura of a certain skylark. The brunette too busy in the midst of sparring wasn't listening however his easily distracted opponent was. "That sounds EXTREMELY GOO- _oof!_"

"Ryohei for goD'S FUCKING SAKE!"

"EXTREMELY SORRY TSUNA!"

A few more vicious exchanges of blows and the fight was over. Both panting hard but the taller male was peppered greatly with bruises. Strange, usually there was at least a few traces of blood. Either the boxer was getting better of he was getting softer, Tsuna didn't know if the last bit he should be happy about or scared. But right now he was _starving_. His stomach agreed_ very_ vocally about it causing him to flush red in embarrassment.

His elder counterpart chuckled at how cute his twin was as he threw him a small towel for the other to wipe his sweat. "_Aaaw_. Why don't we _all_ go to Takeshi's place to eat?" The emphasis to the word all was severely annunciated directing it towards two certain raven-haired teens.

The brunette would have scowled if it was anyone else but his favorite brother. Instead he blushed slightly darker. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. Tilting his head in an unknowingly adorable fashion he looked into his elder twin's blue eyes. "Wait. Why should we go to Yamamoto's place?"

Ieyasu smiled slightly sheepishly. "_Ah_ right you've never been there." Before the blond could explain his best friend decided to interrupt and chime in. "Maa see my tou-san owns the best sushi place here in Namimori." The baseball star said full of pride. "Yeah the sushi there is EXTREMELY delicious!" Ryohei pumped up his fist enthusiastically. Even Hibari gave a grunt of his rare approval. However the brunette couldn't help but pale at the s-word.

* * *

_"Please master... I don't want to eat it!"_

_"Shut up fucking pet! You eat what I give you! I even took the goddamn effort to research that you Japanese like this sushi thing."_

_He looked down fearfully at the raw irregular cut fish, still bloody and obviously not cooked or prepared in any form or shape. In short it was disgusting and possibly not even edible. Thin fingers trembled as he warily picked up a small slimy piece. He could swear the thing moved, with a strangled squeak he dropped the fish. Immediately a sharp pain flared on his cheek as his new owner slapped him. Hard._

_"You little INGR**ATE!** **EAT!"**_

_Sobbing profusely he began stuffing his mouth with the raw bloody fish, his stomach churned with the foul substance and nausea. He wanted to vomit. But he couldn't for fear of his master's anger. And the hunger. He had to eat it. He desperately wanted to survive so. Damn. Badly._

* * *

"Uh no I'm not that hungry anymore..." Tsuna muttered weakly, suddenly feeling sick from the memories resurfacing. He never understood those rich foreign people with their strange affliction to the orient. Of course it was one of the reasons he was always popular at the auctions. He wasn't exactly grateful for that fact though.

"Tsuna it isn't right to starve yourself." Ieyasu reprimanded sternly, the younger twin couldn't help but gulp. For some reason he had huge trouble defying his brother, especially when he was in that stupid doting brother mode. It was so much worse knowing it was because the blond cared. Goddamn Ieyasu and his fucking kindness.

An arm slid casually around his neck waking him out of his thoughts. "Maa, maa don't worry Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned at an unreasonably close distance. Tsuna could feel the warm breath on his ear, it made him shiver and strangely not in fear. "I'll make sure you_ enjoy your time_." It wasn't the usual lighthearted voice but slightly deeper and huskier. The brunette shivered again. Strange.

Before he dwelled on the unfamiliar feeling his brother rather roughly pulled him away from his friend into a brotherly hug. The sudden action startled the brunette for a second before relaxing in the familiarity of his own flesh and blood. Though it was a little confusing. He still couldn't understand normal social crap. Tsuna too busy thinking about the complexities of social interacting completely missed the _touch-my-cute-brother-and-die-pervert_ look his twin gave to his best friend who merely shrugged guiltily yet still held a smile on his face, Yamamoto had gotten sneakier since the brunette came into his life not that Ieyasu minded but the fact it was toward his dear Tuna-fish crosses the line.

* * *

It wasn't like he was against homosexual relationships. Nor is it Yamamoto himself. In fact Tsuna had been a great influence on his friend and vice-versa. The brunette had opened up even if only a little bit more from his hardened shell and the raven haired athlete now is able to really smile from the heart.

No it was really just being protective. He still didn't know what really happened to his younger twin during his disappearance and despite how strong physically he was (_really_ to be able to fight with Hibari of _all_ people and _win_) Ieyasu sensed the brunette was very fragile. Like a porcelain doll that may look so very beautiful and strong hidden with so many faint almost unnoticeable cracks that the slightest push could cause it to easily shatter into an unrecognizable mess. And Ieyasu wanted with all his power to prevent that, past be damned.

Honestly if Tsuna chooses to go out with his best friend he would grudgingly give his blessings. However that didn't mean he sure as hell would make it easy for the popular baseball star. No as the elder brother he's going to make sure _anyone_ wanting to be romantically involved with his darling twin would have to go through all six levels of hell before they get even a shot. Friend or no friend.

* * *

Everyone arrived at TakeSushi, a simple very cliche Japanese shop in appearance but the inside was bustling with customers. It appeared Yamamoto really wasn't joking about the quality of the food there. Still Tsuna felt very nervous. Hell that was a lie. He was this close to just running away from the group and let himself curl in a ball in the nearest corner. He never had the best of memories with sushi. There was one of his 'masters' he remembered very well who loved to see him suffer, feeding slightly poisoned yet delicious looking food just to see him curl up in pain whilst he was forced to sing- urgh he cold feel himself breaking out in cold sweat thinking about it. Since he came back to Namimori he'd never eaten anything but his mother's food. It was more paranoia than anything but the fear was too deeply engraved to just stop cold turkey.

"Oi Tsuna." The brunette recognized that deep gruff voice as Ryohei's, it took him a second to realise the owner of it because it was so uncharacteristically soft and well.. _Not_ ear shatteringly loud. It held something unfamiliar that somehow made him feel a little unsettled and yet calmed. Concern.

"Are you extremely okay?"

Tsuna gave a one of his crooked smiles but the paleness of his skin was evident. In a moment of vulnerability he grabbed the tanned teen's large hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I, ah- have some issues with food." He mumbled to his admittedly closest companion. The boxer gave a smile- not a wide happy go lucky grin, not an oblivious ignorant smile nor a judgmental condescending smirk but a reassuring smile like the gentle warmth of the rising sun after waking up from a ridiculously scary nightmare. "Don't worry I'll extremely be by your side." He murmured back so no one else could hear the two as he gave a soft squeeze back.

Ryohei then widened his smile back to his usual bright sunniness. "After all that's what extreme friends are for after all!" Tsuna had to really take back his internal note that Ryohei was a blunt stupid idiot. The teen can be subtle, perceptive and sweet when he wanted to apparently. And right now he appreciated his... Friend. More than ever.

At this new revelation the brunette found himself quite embarrassed. His face heated up and all but exploded in a bright pink blush. Quickly he snapped his hand off the others and walked a little faster, though nothing the white haired male couldn't catch up to. "Shit. Let's fucking do this." Was all he muttered causing his friend-_ God_ that sounded so _foreign_ to him- to laugh heartily.

* * *

"Welcome to TakeSush- Takeshi my boy! I see you brought some new friends other than Ieyasu-kun."

Yamamoto waved cheerily as he replied back. "Ohayo oyaji! Yes this is Hibari-san, Ryohei-san and _Tsuna_." The last name was said almost lovingly as amber eyes rested on the brunette, the older Yamamoto couldn't help but raise his eyebrow as his own sharp eyes caught the short lingering glance from his son. However he chose to maybe bring that up later when it was just the two of them. He was sure his dear son wouldn't appreciate him teasing him in front of his friends. With a wide grin he waved in return, gesturing to the front seats where he worked. "So this is the other Sawada twin who saved your life huh?"

Said teen gave a polite faint smile to him and bowed ever so slightly. "_Uhm._ Yes, hello Yamamoto-san I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." It sounded a little hesitant and did nothing to hide the petite brunette's nervousness. 'What a cute not to mention polite kid.' He mused thoughtfully. 'No wonder my boy's got bitten by the ol' love bug.' At that thought the sushi chef's smile widened immensely. "Haha don't be so formal Tsuna-kun. I'm Tsuyoshi Yamamoto but I know _quite_ a _bit_ about you. After all Takeshi talks _all_ the _time_ about_ you!_ Come, sit. It's all on the house."

The baseball star flushed slightly and gave a half-hearted glare at his dad. _"Oyaji!"_ He merely laughed in return at his son's embarrassment. What? He said he was aware his boy wouldn't appreciate the teasing- not that he wouldn't do it.

* * *

Tsuna already felt himself relaxing a little in this warm homely atmosphere and the kind-hearted face of Yamamoto's dad. The man looked like an older version of Yamamoto which was a calming thought in itself. The older male was clad in a white shirt and a white band wrapped around his head, dark brown eyes crinkling in a friendly manner. He could sense a good man when he saw one, though there was still something about the man that set him on edge. Of course it could just be paranoia. He really hoped it was paranoia. Because the food around him looked fucking _amazing._ As he sat down on the nearest seat, Ryohei on his left and Yamamoto on his right he still couldn't get his muscles to un-tense.

Only then when the older man leaned toward him to pass some sushi on his plate did it hit him. Tsuna visibly recoiled so hard he fell off his seat causing all his companions, friends and brother to stare. But he didn't give a shit about that. It was faint but he smelt it. The scent of the underworld, death and all to familiar blood. His intuition was trying to calm him down, insisting the man wasn't dangerous anymore, his instincts told him he was merely a beast with blunt claws but it still didn't stop him from paling even more, trembling as he tried to back away. That man was one of those people from that world. A world he refused to go back to. Not _now_. Not _again_. Not _ever._

It was like his whole body just shut down, he couldn't move. That feeling of drowning in helplessness suffocated him. The memories stabbing him, pinning him down on the hard cold floor.

Oh _god_. He couldn't_ breath_, he couldn't _move_, to his horror he felt himself shaking violently as his vision blurred. Suddenly he felt two stinging blows, one to his head and the other to his stomach. It hurt like a bitch but for a second the brunette's brain cleared. Looking to his attackers he saw Hibari and Ryohei looking with their various levels of concern on their face. He gave a quirked smile and mouthed a silent thanks to his friends before blacking out.

* * *

"Did you guys really have to knock him out?!" A certain blond yelled at the not-at-all-guilty-looking duo. The leader of the Disciplinary Committee gave a piercing glare making the overprotective brother cower slightly.

"The Omnivore would rather die than lose his pride and show such weakness in public."

Ryohei looking uncharacteristically serious too looked at Ieyasu sternly. "I agree to the extreme. Tsuna wouldn't have liked it if we just let him stay in that state."

All four teens looked at the unconscious brunette lying on the hospital bed. All of them, even the aloof prefect -though he'll never admit it- were scared as hell when they saw Tsuna practically breakdown like that. Immediately after forcing him to unconsciousness they rushed him off to the emergency ward where Hibari made special use of his position to get the best doctors available and a private room. Everyone was far too worried for Tsuna to even question how the teen had so much sway in a government controlled hospital.

They could vividly remember the scene. His body so thin and small curled up in a ball, his skin ashen and sweating making him look even more sickly and those eyes... Everyone shuddered as they recalled those eyes, always so expressive and honest seemed to dim. Like a door slowly closing, shutting the usually bright chaotic fire away from the world until it flickers out and dies. Leaving only darkness. Many almost crazed sparks of emotions clashed violently in those honey brown eyes but the one that stood out was _fear_. An absolute mind-numbing unthinkable fear.

It was so different to the usual confident, proud not to mention sarcastic teen who held a beautifully graceful strength in his step and a wild charisma that drew kings. Here lying so silently on the bed, eyes closed, skin of the palest cream, an IV needle attached to one of his thin delicate-looking arms was a teen that called to be protected. Someone who provoked the urge from anybody to shield him from any pain or hurt that came his way. Two very different people yet they are one of the same. A captivating complexity that drew all in with it's magnetic charm. A labyrinth that once someone enters they could never, _ever_ leave.

* * *

"Is this.. My fault? I just wanted Tsuna to meet with my oyaji and try his sushi.." Yamamoto mumbled, his usual upbeat smiling face furrowed in guilt. His best friend patted his back. "No one knew he would react that way Takeshi. He'd never done it before, how would we have known?" The baseball star relaxed himself a little at that but the guilt was still evident on his face.

Tsuyoshi stood by outside the room watching the boys. He was the one who drove everyone to the hospital after all. But something wasn't right about how Tsuna reacted. The man wasn't blind, he knew that the brunette responded almost violently to him getting closer to the other. But _why?_ He was aware of the teen getting kidnapped as a child and only recently returning back here- it was all the people gossiped about for days but he had nothing to do with it. He had given up that dark bloody world years ago. But children have always been sensitive to strange things. Maybe Tsuna could tell who he was? His bloody past as killer and the lives he sliced through with his blade? It seemed impossible but those eyes. Those wide expressive eyes had flickered in recognition and fear. It was unmistakable that he knew. Needless to say the two definitely needed to talk.

He didn't want to further scare the obviously traumatized teen but he couldn't afford his son finding out. And he certainly couldn't kill his son's first real love, not to mention the brunette had saved his boy when he failed to do so and the one who had gotten Takeshi to truly smile since his mother died... His heart clenched at the last few thoughts.

* * *

A small groan silenced whatever conversation between the people in the had. All eyes was on Tsuna. The teen's eyebrows were furrowed in a way that could have been seen as anger or fear, his breathing picked up and soft whimpering noises were heard coming from those pink lips. They all wondered what the brunette was dreaming about.

Then began the trembling. "Tsuna?" Ieyasu whispered worriedly, his hand holding the shivering figure's shoulder which he was painfully aware was quite bony and thin despite all the food he'd been eating. Was his body still not used to it? "Tsuna wake up.."

His younger counterpart began sobbing, tears streaming down his face and breathing erratically. What was truly heart-breaking was the teen was doing it so quietly that if they weren't watching they wouldn't even have been aware of the crying. How many nights did this happen without him knowing? How many nights had he failed as a brother?

_'Too many'_ A traitorous voice whispered accusingly in his head._ 'Way too many.'_

The sobbing escalated and the lithe figure thrashed around as if trying to escape from something or run to someone. His white hospital gown revealed for a few seconds an array of scars and burns decorated on his back during the struggle, it wasn't long enough to see in detail but enough to know they were there. Finally the doctors began rushing in to subdue the now screaming patient. They ushered everyone out of the room, though it took a lot of effort to get the feared Disciplinary Committee leader out.

* * *

~(~0~)~

* * *

_"You've a beautiful voice."_

_The voice was deep and gruff, it reminded him of a nutty dark chocolate. He looked up from his cage to where the voice was. If he could he would've stood up but he was so tired and the chain around his ankle was so heavy. That voice wasn't his new master's though, his master had a deep voice but not as deep as this one._

_"W-who are you?"_

_"I'm..."_

* * *

_"... Please don't leave me! ***sob*** Please..." He could hear the heavy labored breathing of the man he'd grown to fall in love with. Feel the sticky wetness of what could only be the other's blood. Yet he couldn't see anything, everything was blurry and not just because of his tears. Dammit. DAMMIT. **DAMMIT**._

_A rough large hand gently touched his cheek, a finger following his trail of tears. Then chapped lips were pressed against his own in a chaste kiss. He could taste the blood in those burning lips. It was bittersweet._

_"Sing.. For... Me.. Again.." That deep voice he had grown to enjoy and love was dry and croaky. He began to comply with the man's last wish as he sang his heart out, hoping by some sheer miracle the world would be touched and would save him. To forgive them of whatever sin that caused them to deserve such suffering. The song was tragic, and his own voice ached with raw emotion and his sobs were choking him but he kept going till the very end. Then nothing. His heart lurched as the emptiness threatened to swallow him whole, leaving him in darkness again. The Broken Bird screamed in twisted emotional agony, but it fell on heaven's deaf ears. There was no miracle, no magic that could heal the damage in his heart, nothing that would fill the void in his incomplete soul. Only the cruel passage of time would determine his fate. He would move on to different masters and sing his songs. Again and again in this merciless chain. But for now the Broken Bird was left to mourn._

* * *

~(~0~)~

* * *

Tsuna woke up after around a day of sleep. It had been a while that he'd slept this long, he felt like shit. A doctor beside him smiled at his awakening. "Ah Sawada-kun. We are running a few tests but it's been determined you can leave after a few hours and if you are willing to answer some questions."

The brunette was rather satisfied that he'd be leaving this sterile white room soon but the topic of questions easily made him suspicious. "What if I'm not willing?" He asked hoarsely, voice cracking a bit due to slight lack of use. The doctor just smiled. _Urgh_. "You don't have to answer but it would help yourself if you did Sawada-kun."

That made him pause a bit. Really he had nothing to lose. And if he didn't like it the man made it clear he could always back out. Not to mention he wasn't going to be kidding himself that he didn't need some serious help. He did. _Badly_. Something told him it was going to be even harder now to restrain himself from losing it. He needed all the help he can get if he didn't want to lose everything again. What's worse was now he had so much more things he held dear. So much more to cherish. So much more to cry over when he loses it all.

"Okay." It sounded so meek and tired, like he was tired of fighting and he was. He suddenly felt so exhausted and worn down from everything. The brunette just wanted to sleep a dreamless sleep. The bastard of a doctor just beamed at the resigned acceptance as he pulled out a small, professional looking notebook and pen from his coat.

"Great! Well why don't we get started ne?" Compared to Ryohei's sunny personality this man's was like a sickeningly bright artificial light. At that thought his stomach lurched. He wanted to see his friend, his companions, his brother. When had he gotten so fucking attached? So disgustingly dependent on them? So... _Weak?_

"I-is any of my friends here? Can they come in?" Damn his traitorous voice. Damn it to _hell_. The doctor's smile faltered a bit giving Tsuna a small flare of vindictive satisfaction to see that stupid smile gone. "Visitors aren't allowed at the moment but I guess I can make an exception if he answers- but if he doesn't then..." He began muttering loudly like he was the only one in the room. The brunette so wanted to hit him. Just once. In the face. "It's just for moral support." The younger insisted, unknowingly pulling the most adorable puppy eyes and pout that could make anybody waver no matter the strength of their morals. The doctor blushed at the sight and relented to the pretty brunette's whim.

"I'll see if any of them are nearby." Taking one last look at his patient he left the room. Tsuna gave him the finger when he was sure the adult left. He didn't like his smile. That was enough justification to him. Once happy with that rather childish action his mind wandered off to those questions. He didn't like lying but he didn't want to blurt out every single nightmare of a memory. No. Short, simple and vague was the way to go.

He just hoped it was the right thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi! **

**Well I'm exhausted. And it isn't officially Uni time till next week!**

**Anyway please look at my new poll and I am ****working on my Ten Flames chapter I swear to god. Hmm was there anything else I wanted to say? Oh right. I want to try make this an actual harem situation. Like that fic ****Vivi memoir leto but not really ya know? It's kinda hard considering I've never really done something like that but meh.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and keep supporting my stuff!**

**Ciao~~**

* * *

**_"...Awareness of the insanity of love has never saved anyone from the disease." _**  
_― Alain de Botton, On Love_

* * *

"Tsuna!" Came the collective call of relief when the group came back with doctor in tow. The skylark hung back from the general crowd but gave a nod to indicate he was there. The brunette managed a faint smile and nodded back before he became smothered in brotherly doting, worried affection and 'extremes'. It was uncomfortable being the object of all this but it was nice. It made him feel like someone actually worth the attention.

_*ahem*_

They all looked toward the doctor now checking his watch impatiently. "Sawada-kun I would appreciate it if we can start the questions now?" The small teen stiffened slightly but upon seeing the worry in everyone's eyes he felt himself relax ever so slightly. "Get on with it then." He murmured as defiantly as possible, but the waver at the end of his voice ruined it.

"Well then I shall be straight with you." The doctor turned serious and professional. "What happened during those six years missing?"

Wow when he meant straight he really meant_ straight to the fucking point_. He was right all along- the doctor was an asshole. The sheer bluntness made Tsuna reach out instinctively to the closest person's hand in an attempt to calm and reassure himself. He found the act in itself quite soothing, not that he'll say that out loud. There was a second of stunned silence until the brunette registered whose hand he was holding.

"Omnivore..."

**Shit.**

Hibari was a lot of things. But Tsuna was pretty _damn_ sure a hand holder was not one of them. "...This is a one time thing."

_Eh?_

Everyone in the room gaped at the so called most feared demon of the disciplinary committee unexpected words, if they looked closer they would have seen the prefect himself seemed quite unsure that the words came from his mouth himself. However the brunette decided not to dwell on it and just appreciate this rare moment of generosity. His pale face flushed a delicate cherry blossom pink as Tsuna's smaller trembling hand delicately squeezed the older teen's large surprisingly warm one. Steel grey eyes widened slightly but quickly softened in a rare look of encouraging reassurance in which he silently squeezed his hand back in a subtle gesture of comfort, a sign that someone was there for him. It unexplainably filled him with a little more confidence to speak. Clearing his throat caramel brown eyes looked straight into the doctors. There was no going back now.

"The first two years I was sort of... A human pet for the rich-" there were short sharp inhales of air at the confession, even the doctor who barely knew him paled and shuddered sympathetically. He winced at the sudden almost bone-breaking grip his stoic friend was giving him. God he really was getting weaker if that made him show pain. "I was always in someone's care for no longer than a few months at most- some only lasted a week, some only a few hours for social gatherings. If not I was usually in some damn cage in the storage room waiting for the next auction. Anyway some things happened, shit when down, I ended up fighting in some underground shithole for the rest of the time and now here we fucking are." It looked like everyone wanted to ask more. Tsuna obviously couldn't blame them. If he was in their position he would want to know more too. Or at least beat down the vague idiot with his crappy explanation.

But he simply wasn't ready, hopefully his glare will pass the message on. Or at least put them off. Either way they backed off much to his satisfaction. His admission to his rather messed up life to his friends and family whilst short and held almost no details came as almost a relief to Tsuna. Secrets truly did hold weight as he suddenly felt a little lighter, could breathe a little easier.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was not a man of words, choosing to say the minimum and convey his meaning through the body whether biting a herbivore to death to show distaste or holding a certain omnivore's hand to comfort. However it confused him that he even sought to comfort the brunette. Yes he indeed saw the teen as more than a pathetic herbivore, he was a worthy opponent as well as an admittedly tolerable companion. No more no less. Yet when he saw the omnivore so vulnerable, scared and trembling like a true herbivore there was no disgust, no urge to move away nor the urge to bite him to death for being weak. Only the instinct to protect.

In that state of vulnerability Tsuna had held onto his hand. His hand. If it wasn't vastly inappropriate at that time he would have smirked a victorious smirk at the stupid baseball herbivore who for some reason irritated him to his very being since the teen gotten so touchy with the brunette. Despite his hatred of touching and his personal space being invaded the skylark had always enjoyed the brunette's presence. He could even go as far as to look forward to it. The acceptance in those eyes and the hypnotic darkness hidden beneath drew him uncontrollably in.  
So he let the teen hold his hand despite how uncharacteristic it was of him. But somehow he wanted to do more than that. Anything just to stop the delicate looking male with gravity defying soft chestnut locks from looking so stricken. So afraid. He wanted to push all those feelings plaguing the teen away somewhere they'll never reach the male again. To embrace the trembling form and never let go. The need to wash away the tears with a showering of fiery kisse- _oh._

**Oh.**

So that was the reason he was so... _Different_. Hibari was not someone who would wallow in denial, he was someone who tried his best to be truthful about his feelings. After all escaping such menial things wasn't fitting for a carnivore such as he.

His heart clenched when he heard the words flow from the bedridden teen's soft full lips, stitching an annoyingly vague story of his disappearance. But Hibari was used to communication with little words. He could hear the grating pain and sorrow in each syllable, how hard it was for the brunette to force the memories from his mouth. While Tsuna appeared nonchalant it was a weak facade to hide the brewing chaotic storm of emotions inside.

The prefect remembered his life before. Satisfied with being the top of the food chain. The lone carnivore watching over all the herbivores. He never felt such trivial things as loneliness. The closest companion he had was Kusakabe and even then he was more subordinate than what other herbivores call friends.  
Then the omnivore entered.  
Not a herbivore yet not a carnivore. A wild beast that held a gentle soul or was it the other way round? He had to admit the enigma of a teen intrigued him but never had he thought he be attracted to the brunette.

Yet what else could this be? Thinking back and re analyzing his previous thoughts on the young teen it was now alarmingly obvious they went far beyond the realms of friendship. And to his surprise he found he actually wanted to pursue it. To pursue him.

But right now was no time for thoughts such as those. After the questioning and a few doses of medication the teen was allowed to be released from the hospital. Tsuna had been prescribed a few pills to help with some sort of anxiety but knowing the prideful teen he would only pretend to take them. Steel grey eyes narrowed at that, the blond herbivore wasn't fit enough to take care of the sick omnivore. The omnivore needed someone who would look out for him no matter what, who stood on equal level and can satisfy both the darkness and the light inside of him. Tsuna needed a carnivore.

"Omnivore."

The brunette turned to look at the skylark, his face still pale but with the way the setting sun hit his face gave off the teen an almost ethereal beauty. Of course the herbivores with him also turned around to look at him ruining the scene with their irritating herbivorous faces.

"Hibari?" The shorter of all the teens tilted his head questioningly. The rumored demonic prefect had to avert his eyes for fear of losing his carefully built up composure in front of the other herbivores due to the raw innocent adorability the brunette unknowingly harnessed. The baseball herbivore was already turning a few shades darker. "Is there something you want? I'm sorry I couldn't spar with you today but I'm a little tired."  
It was true, Hibari could tell easily at first glance alone the brunette was exhausted both physically and mentally. The medication he took beforehand didn't seem to help either.

Though he would never tell a soul- living anyways- he hesitated at what he was about to say. He was confused. Tsuna confused him. He'd never had someone stay so close by his side for so long. Even after all the hits and abuse he had given the brunette merely hit back and remained beside him. He wasn't annoyingly loud nor the least bit exasperated by the prefect's admittedly unique ways because Tsuna was just as strange and complex as he was. If not more so. The teen never failed to accept his quirks and his flaws in a heartbeat. Thoughts such as those ran through his mind yet his face betrayed nothing, molded in his usual stoic expression as he merely said-

"My place is nearby. The omnivore will rest there."

* * *

Wow. Tsuna honestly was a little blindsided at the sudden request-and yes he could tell it was a request, not an order, for if it was the prefect's voice would have been hardened in determination unlike now where his voice was calmed and much lighter than usual. There was also a faint hesitance in that usually intimidating deepness but the brunette waved it off. It would do nothing but embarrass the other if he pointed it out and an embarrassed Hibari was an angry Hibari. Tsuna while on any other day may have dealt with the teen happily head on, fists in the air and his inner monster practically prancing in glee, but today had thoroughly strained him. The skylark's offer sounded immensely tempting as well. He was not in the fucking mood to walk the rest of the way home plus knowing his... friend, another chance at seeing his home would be rare. And damn was he not curious. And tired.

Ignoring the spluttering protests of his brother and the strange rather intense stares of his friend and Yamamoto, the brunette smiled gratefully as warm caramel met with wavering steel. "That... Would be nice. Thanks Hibari."  
Tsuna did not know his older twin brother's face could change so rapidly from stuttering red than a very disturbing shade of white as he practically frothed from the mouth. He almost felt bad at being so amused at the reaction. Almost. The hilarity outweighed the guilt. Finally the blond got himself together enough to form more coherent sentences. "T-Tsuna. Please tell me you're joking ne?"

The younger counterpart furrowed his brow rather adorably in confusion. "Why would I joke Ieyasu-nii? You stay over at Yamamoto's all the time. I fail to see the difference."

"B-b-b-but that's Hibari-san!" Ieyasu especially stressed the last bit causing the brunette to roll his eyes. "Jeez, I know who Hibari is Ieyasu. Really you can be so weird sometimes." He teased playfully. Tsuna didn't understand what the big deal was, really he lo-loved his brother but God could he be such a hypocrite. Plus Hibari is Hibari and he didn't see that to be a reason not to sleep over. It was kind of rude.

Turning to the raven haired prefect he gave a soft smile as he moved toward the figure, stumbling a little during the process. Glaring at any who even dared to attempt to try help- because that would just make the whole day more fucking embarrassing than it already was- he managed to stumble toward Hibari. "Ieyasu I'll call you when I get there if that helps." The brunette added, as offended that he was that his own brother didn't think him capable enough of leaving the house for a night Tsuna didn't wish to worry him too much. The blond seemed to accept the peace offering albeit rather sulkily. Weirdly Yamamoto seemed to share the same expression. At least Ryohei still looked like his usual oblivious happy self.

"I guess we'll skip our usual EXTREME morning jog tomorrow then." Tsuna let out a dry chuckle. "I guess we will."  
All of a sudden his knees buckled underneath him and in the split second the ex-fighter cringed, readying himself for the impact with the merciless bastard known as the fucking ground. However instead of feeling the sadly familiar feeling of weightless falling and sharp pain only a blunt surface and gravity could give, Tsuna felt warm arms steadying him and the smell of green tea and faint undertones of... sakura flowers? The brunette would be lying if he said he didn't snuggle unconsciously into the comfortingly warm embrace. Of course he quickly caught himself in that lull of wavering resolve and pushed the person away roughly. Or at least tried to. Damn people with their naturally athletic builds. "Omnivore stop struggling." That tone left no room to protest and he was too damned tired to fight. Tsuna just settled for the mental note that he'll punish the skylark later for his insolence and merely nodded in a sign of temporary defeat.

As the two walked to wherever direction they were headed the brunette realised he must have been zoning out because someway through the trip his brother and his raven haired best friend was gone. He vaguely remembered Hibari saying something to them and Ieyasu's face twisting in a funny mix of anger and fear as well as a strained laugh from Yamamoto. Ryohei had already left to take care of his sister by then, he remembered that much. But mainly he remembered the comforting almost reassuring scent of green tea and sakura, the faint warmth of the other's cold presence and the pleasant tingle whenever their fingers or shoulders brushed against one another. Tsuna couldn't be bothered and was still to disoriented from whatever fucking meds they gave him before to figure out why he felt this way but he knew that the feeling was... _Pleasant_.

Finally they reached their destination and the brunette couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. It wasn't as huge or flamboyantly extravagant as some of the places he had been to but it was a pretty sweet looking place. It was completely Japanese in style, beautiful large garden surrounding the place with sakura trees decorating the area. There was one particular large tree that Tsuna could just imagine Hibari taking one of his many naps on easily. The place was like out of a painting. A very elegant, refined painting. It wasn't like when in his past his more 'generous' masters gave him fake Japanese crap, this was all genuine.

Steel grey twinkled in pride at his home. Honestly Hibari couldn't care less about his house- it was merely the place he lived in, nothing more and nothing less. But seeing the brunette by his side look at his home with those mesmerizing caramel eyes sparkling in approval, the skylark couldn't help but feel a confusing flair of satisfaction in his chest.

The interior was just as orientally traditional as the exterior. Tatami mats. Minimalistic styled decorations. Those swishy paper doors... Ok so he wasn't the biggest expert on Japanese culture but he had been isolated in the underground world for god's fucking sakes.

Hibari's room matched the rest of the theme but while most of the house was composed of natural browns and ochres the prefect's personal space was decorated in blacks and violets. Simple with barely any unnecessary furniture. Tsuna thought it really suited his friend.

However what really swayed the brunette was the bigass fluffy futon. It was comfort personified. Not one to feel uncomfortable over menial things like invading someone's personal room his feet dragged it self over to the white comforter and simply fell into the softness, sighing happily. Oh sweet baby Jesus was it comfortable. Moaning in ecstasy his lithe body explored the heavenly futon, blissfully unaware of what he was inflicting on the raven haired skylark.

* * *

Hibari twitched as he watched the scene that had been presented to him. The brunette had to be doing this on purpose. No one could be that seductive without even knowing about it. Yet here the teen was practically writhing and moaning in his bed, some of his shirt pulled up in the process revealing creamy white skin. There were faint scars adoring the smooth surface but instead of marring the effect it only emphasized it in the prefect's opinion.

"Ne Hibari-"

"Kyouya." The older said almost immediately, not done yet with memorizing the visual treat. He almost frowned when the brunette sat up, breaking his trance. Instead he chose to furrow his brows ever so slightly. Of course Tsuna noticed it but didn't comment, his mind was more focused on what the skylark said. The prefect decided to extend on his words. "Call me Kyouya when we're alone Omnivore."

A light of understanding went through those eyes lighting up the caramel brown rather entrancingly. Then they curved slightly in amusement though steel grey eyes could see the shy joy twinkling behind it. "Then you must call me Tsuna when we're alone... Kyouya." At the utterance at the prefect's full name the brunette flushed a splendid pink that Hibari found very attractive. He wished to see that delicate dusting of pink more often. Nodding in approval the usually violent prefect was about to say something else when someone interrupted them.

"Kyouya! Have I not told you to greet me once you come back ho- hello there."

An elegant yet intimidating woman wearing a scarlet red dress that seemed to flow like liquid behind her leaning on the doorway stared with dark silver eyes at the unfamiliar figure. Flickers of amusement and surprise danced in those grey orbs hidden by dark long lashes. The brunette wondered why for the life of him did he never notice this lady before. She certainly was one to turn heads in the street.

"Hibari Yunque."

* * *

The lady sighed dramatically as she put a hand on her forehead in a mock faint. Even melodramatic she seemed as cool and graceful as first appearances. "Oh Kyouya darling haven't I told you to call me Mama? I blame your father for getting you into calling everyone by their full name." Tsuna looked at his friend who seemed to be twitching erratically like the teen so desperately wanted to bite the woman to death but just couldn't. The younger of the two wanted so hard to laugh. This was hilarious. However that was rude. Well Ieyasu told him it was rude. Really his reputation had gotten even worse when he laughed so openly at people's pain and embarrassment. He had to go through some sort of morality lessons and shit after that which he obviously skipped. Unfortunately Ieyasu went on mother hen mode again and took it on himself to teach him basic rights and wrongs. Deciding that it would be a good time as any the brunette introduced himself as politely as he could.

Standing up and dusting himself off from imaginary dust the teen walked toward the woman- who he now confirmed as Hibari's mother- and bowed slightly. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The elegant lady giggled softly as she turned to her son. "Oh Kyouya _darling_, I didn't know you were like _that_. But he's cute and polite though. I like him." She was rewarded with the rare sight of her usually aloof, indifferent child blushing furiously at her implied statement, steel grey glared at silver grey. Finally the woman tore her eyes back to the brunette at hand who was curiously assessing her as subtly as he could manage. Of course the teen was not subtle enough, those large caramel brown eyes revealed everything but Yunque thought it was endearing in a way. Like a small animal. 'No wonder my boy is so fond of him.' She thought bemusedly. "I'm Hibari Yunque, Kyouya's mother. Just call me Yunque-san though."

Her son's sweetheart (oh she was going to have so much _fun!_ Yunque had never been more grateful for cutting her business trip short as she did now- after all to find anything that could make Kyouya _blush_ of all things was like finding oil in their backyard) smiled shyly and merely nodded in response. That smile alone though just made the elegant lady want to break down all composure and coo at the cuteness of it all. The Hibari's all had a weakness for small adorable animals after all and Kyouya had impeccable taste.

"Well I'll leave you two be~ I bought take away sushi which is on the table and we don't have any spare futons so you guys are going to have to share." That was a complete lie. There house was huge, of course they were going to have extra futons but the small animal didn't have to know that. As she turned to leave she quickly added as an afterthought. "And if you are going to do anything I suggest you keep it quiet." With a smirk she gracefully fled the room leaving a very embarrassed not to mention extremely pissed skylark and his confused slightly pale guest.

"Well your mother seems nice."

"..."

"...'

"..."

_*gro~~wl*_

Tsuna blushed again. He had been doing that a lot recently. At least the strange tension in the room was gone. The prefect gave one of his smirking smiles resulting in a deepening of the pink dusting his pale features. "Let's go eat.. Tsuna."

* * *

Honey brown stared suspiciously at the little balls of rice with assorted seafood wrapped in seaweed. If it was any lesser man they would have rolled their eyes but Hibari Kyouya was no lesser man by any standards. Instead he let out a patient sigh. "Omnivore are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I just need to..." The brunette trailed off, continuing his intense glaring match with the sushi. Five minutes later and the skylark's already limited patience was finally pushed to the edge, it had been a wonder that he lasted that long. Picking up a piece of sushi he turned to the younger male. "Tsuna look at me."  
The smaller teen complied only for eyes to widen slightly in surprise as cold sticky rice gently touched his lips. "Wha-" His words died off however his incredulity stayed as the piece of sushi was pressed a little harder against his full parted lips. "Eat." Hibari practically purred in a strange yet weirdly pleasant deep husky baritone that the brunette couldn't help but shiver slightly at. Those sharp steel eyes darkened slightly and looked almost predatorily at him, not like when they exchange blows- no- this felt different.

It was obvious he was still hesitating even after being prodded by the skylark. The usually indifferent teen rolled his eyes slightly before another cheeky idea came to him. Closing his own eyes the prefect leaned in to the sushi he was holding and took a small bite of the other end. Chewing slowly he savored the taste of the tasty substance and the expression on the brunette's face. _Cute_ was the only possible word to describe it. _Delicious_ was a close second.

Nervously like a wary little animal eying new food (which wasn't too far off the actual situation really) the brunette tentatively nibbled the offered piece of sushi. Caramel brown eyes lighted up at the taste. Much more confident now and fueled by his revived hunger the teen continued eating the delectable dish from his friend's hand, not caring that the other two was eating from the other side. Needless to say it didn't take long for two lips to meet and barely any speck of rice between them. The two barely brushed each other as they separated. It wasn't close enough for a kiss but there was definitely a faint buzz from where they almost touched. Addicted they continued this unusual way of eating each piece of sushi, savoring each spark as their lips barely met. Finally it came to one last piece, it started out the same however once they finished the two teens paused.

There was a second of silence as caramel looked into steel before the older of the two leaned forward pressing his own mouth against the other in a soft, chaste kiss.

* * *

When he first met Tsuna he had been intrigued. That darkness that swirled beneath all that kindness, the complexity of it all and the insanity of it all, made him wish to know more. But now he knew that he wanted the brunette. More than just a worthy opponent. More than just a close friend. Tsuna was the sky to his cloud, allowing him to float freely, not binded nor tied down yet not letting him be truly alone, forever in his vast warm accepting embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOOOO IM SO SORRY- THIS IS ASHAMEDLY THE LEAST AMOUNT I'VE EVERY WRITTEN IN A CHAPTER**

**I FEEL TERRIBLE BUT I'M SO TIRED (urgh and its only the first week of university) AND ROMANCE IS HARDER TO WRITE THAN I THOUGHT**

**URGH I APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY WHAT I'VE WRITTEN ANYWAY**

**GAH I DONT EVEN HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY HERE! (sobs)**

**Well anyway enjoy~**

* * *

**_"I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other." _**  
_― Mary Shelley, Frankenstein_

* * *

It was hot enough to burn yet made him shiver. Soft and tender yet it hit him harder than almost any blow he had received. It confused him yet at the same time his head had never seen things more clearly. It felt like forever and only a second at the same time when their lips parted.

"K-Kyouya." Some sarcastic part of him was mock cheering him in his head for not stuttering like a teenage girl.

"Tsuna." Sharp, steel grey bore deeply into dazed honey brown. The brunette could see a range of emotions swirling faintly in the other's eyes. He may have said one word but the younger teen could feel the weight of restrained passion trying to seep through each letter. He recognized those emotions, he had those emotions a lifetime ago. And to experience it again... It both filled him with hope and sickened him with despair.

"Kyouya." He found himself unable to speak anything but the prefect's name. _Oh god was there no other words in his fucking dictionary?! Any words would do at this goddamn point!_

As if sensing his dilemma the other instead began talking, distracting the brunette from his internal reprimanding and screams of chaos.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I like you. I am attracted to you as more than a friend. You have come into my life and had defied almost every rule I had yet I cannot bring myself to loathe you like the other herbivores. To me you are special. I want to be by your side and accept both the dark beast that resides in you and the ever accepting light you seem to always hold. While I am never one for crowding, I can assure you I'll always be nearby watching over you like a cloud watches over their beloved sky."

It was the most he had ever said but Tsuna could so blatantly see that each and every word the teen truly and honestly meant. As someone who hated lying as much as water hated oil yet so used to the feeling of the fake smiles and words in his life, such pure sincerity was so enticingly beautiful to him.

His breath hitched as he looked at the sheer resolve and pure, raw emotion in the skylark's gaze. It was so vulnerable yet Hibari had never looked so strong.

* * *

Tsuna loathed lying, lest of all to himself and he had admitted a while back that he was rather attracted to all the males around him in both a more carnal and romantic nature- with the exception of his brother of course, he wasn't _that_ messed up- and he craved love like no other but Tsuna also knew that he couldn't possibly be leashed up again. To forever stay with one person for the rest of his life. He would never fill the gaping hole inside him with just a single person by his side. The inner beast of him like the human aspect also could never be truly sated with one person.

It was horrible of him but the brunette was painfully well aware he couldn't ever be satisfied loving just one person.

He was far too damaged for that.

* * *

"Kyouya."

Moving toward the so-called Demonic Prefect of Namimori small yet warm hands touched the older male's face. Leaning closer the ex-fighter initiated a feather soft kiss which was returned almost eagerly. It was almost a shame to break the welcome warmth cascading on his lips. But he had to. Hibari deserved better than someone so disgustingly broken that the person could no longer love just a single person. And there was no way the teen could accept him like this either.

"Kyouya I..." Taking a deep breath the brunette cleared his mind and strengthened his resolve. "I like you too. I care so _damn_ deeply for you. I do. But I can't... _You_ can't... " He wanted to cry, he wanted this _so_ fucking _bad_ but he knew that it wasn't his fate to love only one element. He must be the sky who loves them all. Yet the lone wolf that holds none by his side. "You can't... Be the_ only_ one for me."

The last part was whispered hoarsely as if in pain, which he truly was. Words had honestly never been so hard to form at that moment. They apparently didn't seem to be easy to hear either if that rare display of emotion splayed on the skylark's face was any suggestion. But still he continued on, like a determined yet world weary soldier trudging slowly through the sea of blood as he stepped over corpses- both enemy and comrade alike.

"If I am a sky I am a _broken_ one. A _tainted_ one. A _bloody_ sky. I'm not the pure accepting person you think, I am selfish and insatiably greedy and one cloud alone cannot heal nor sate me."

Hibari's expression was unreadable and the brunette felt vastly uncomfortable since he was usually so good at such things and not knowing how the older teen would react made him anxious as hell.

* * *

The skylark internally was in a chaotic emotional mess. It wasn't in his nature to share. Every fibre of his body was protesting what the other was implying. Now that the prefect was aware of his feelings for the other a whole array of emotions previously chained up was running wild. He felt blindsided, furious and _hurt_.

He wasn't rejected yet it somehow felt worse.

He was given a choice.

To choose to love the sky but watch jealously, helplessly as other elements are accepted as well or to reject the sky's love and experience the same thing.

Could he just watch as the person he liked, the only person he ever truly been accepted by go and kiss other people as gently as they did before? To look at others with those beautiful caramel brown eyes like how he looked at him? Tsuna was promising a relationship with him, no, a life with him filled with passion, fighting and moments of euphoric joy but was it worth the pain, the jealousy and the many countless times of heartbreaking sadness? If he said yes his fate would be sealed, it seemed overdramatic but Hibari knew deep inside no other human made him stir in such a way like Tsuna.

Tsuna was _special._

And for the brunette -the skylark thought as he looked at those enchanting honey brown with faint highlights of vibrant orange, eyes which truly was saddened by his own inability to fully love yet held a strong resolve to protect. Even now the teen was putting his interests ahead of his own- for the brunette Hibari was willing to go through _hell and back for him._

* * *

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours but the ex underground fighter and human pet would always and forever describe the length of time between words _'far too fucking goddamn long'_.

It was agonizing waiting in the tense silence. Tsuna would have truthfully felt better if the teen just punched him in the face. At least his feelings would be clear on his statement. Unable to take it anymore the younger began to timidly take his leave, only for the raven-haired male to harshly grab his wrist in an attempt to stop the action.

"I have made my decision." The voice was low yet their was no trace of anything to betray his thoughts. Tsuna closed his eyes waiting for the sharp words of rejection to pierce his ears. However instead soft yet slightly rough warm lips made its way onto his own in a gentle embrace.  
Shocked and surprised the smaller male recoiled back but a hand holding the back of his head firmly prevented him to do so. The kiss was longer than the other two and just as innocent yet it held so many emotions dancing between the two.

Fear. Anger. Lust. Attraction. But most of all- _Acceptance._

* * *

Just as suddenly as they came together they broke apart, panting and out of breath. Taking the opportunity to recover first Hibari started talking. "My rule is that I don't ever share. _Ever._"

_Ah._ There it was. The rejection. Even when he was so prepared for it the sting of it still hurt like _fuck_. At that the prefect stood up and began leaving the room leaving a near tears brunette alone. But before he walked completely out into the halls the raven haired teen turned around to look back at the other. Steel grey eyes softening.

"However you have broken so many of them before. I- don't see a reason why not break another."

Tsuna looked up in completely shock. Did the aloof prefect mean what he was thinking? Hope bloomed in his chest, a tiny little bud but it was there nonetheless, unfamiliar and weak in the uncertain darkness easily vulnerable to the tiniest obstacles but it was indeed there. The skylark then left with a faint nod to the other. A gesture to follow. A gesture the brunette followed with nervous anticipation.

"Kyouya? I-" the moment he entered the older teen's bedroom his words were promptly forgotten as he felt arms he was so used to fighting against envelope him in a tight embrace. "Shut up omnivore."  
And Tsuna happily did, enjoying the comfort of his cloud. He didn't even care that salty water was running down his cheeks at the tender action.

That night there was no nightmares. No disgusting desires for blood and death. No inner turmoil with the monster inside him.

Just the unfamiliar yet addicting warmth of another by his side as he slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi hi~~**

**aaaww I'm so glad you liked my last chapter despite it's shortness~~ **

**um I don't have much to say really... Am I the only one who thinks Yamamoto romantically would be kinda a perv? Like I see so many people depict him as this happy oblivious kinda teen in terms of love but I see him as well a normal teenage guy who lets be honest isn't exactly the most oblivious beings in terms of such things. lol. Either way 8027 in this Yamamoto would probs be more aggressive. Wow sucks for Tsuna though. There is a lot of aggressive semes. (insert evil laughter)**

**Also this fic doesn't have a constant theme- like this was meant to be dark and sad but suddenly it's becoming Tsuna's 'Quest for the Ultimate Harem' deal. But no don't worry eventually we'll come back to the story. Probably. It is really fun to write this stuff. And I'm not in a big dark twisted mood. I dunno.**

**Well enjoy~~ **

* * *

Ieyasu almost had an aneurism when he opened his household door the next morning and found his cute baby brother locking lips with what was probably the scariest human being in Namimori at five fucking am.  
In the brunette's defense he hadn't expected the sudden kiss either. Hobestly he didn't know which teen had the worst timing- Ieyasu with his ill-planned door opening or Hibari with his newly discovered sex drive. Either way this had definitely got to be one of his most awkward moments ever.

"Uh.. I guess I'll see you later?" Tsuna murmered feeling uncharacteristically shy. But who the fuck wouldn't be in this situation?! Apparently a certain goddamn skylark that's who. With a small smirk, yet eyes holding a faint glimmer of affection the prefect merely grunted before leaving. When the teen was finally out of sight the brunette turned to his older counterpart who was now spluttering rather unintelligibly. After multiple attempts of trying to snap the blond from his trance Tsuna gave up and just left his brother standing outside as he walked toward his room. Ieyasu would wake up when he's ready to face the reality of his brother dating another guy. Or maybe he wouldn't. But he'll deal with that when that situation happens.

His thoughts moved on to Hibari. Immediately Tsuna could feel his face heating up at the feeling of lips tenderly pressing against his own. It all seemed like an incredibly realistic yet fantastical dream. He wanted squeal and cry and whoop for joy. But he didn't. _Because he wasn't a fucking twelve year old girl_. So lost in his thoughts and disbelief that finally whatever deity that had cursed him to such a crappy life has given him this sudden fortunate turn of events, that the teen didn't even notice a lump on his bed as he entered his room. He didn't notice wide amber eyes watch disbelievingly under his sheets as he began undressing out of his school uniform down to his boxers so he could sleep in a little bit more. Of course he _definitely_ noticed the feeling of another body next to him as he jumped under his covers.  
_**"HIIEEEEE~!" **_Came out the rather unmanly screech. He hadn't screamed like that ever. _Ever._ Unfortunately his intuition unhelpfully supplied he'd probably doing that a _lot_ more in the future. It took him a good few seconds for him to recognize the shirtless tanned male on his bed. Tsuna was wrong. This right here was the fucking most awkward moment ever. "W-what the_ fuck_ Yamamoto?!" His voice still retaining a rather embarrassingly feminine high pitch.

* * *

The taller male scratched the back of his head his wide grin doing nothing to hide the flushing of his cheeks and the leering glint in his eyes. Of course Tsuna was too busy trying futilely to cover up under the shared blanket to really notice. "Maa well since you were sleeping over at Hibari-san's place I ended up bunking at your's!" The baseball star replied cheerily. Of course he failed to mention how he 'insisted' to sleep in the brunette's bed with the reason of 'not wanting to trouble everyone by taking out the spare futon'. Tsuna frowned at the explanation and Yamamoto couldn't help but sweat slightly as honey brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. The other could always tell when he's lying or hiding something. It was one of the things Yamamoto liked about him. Tsuna was like his clarity, he had always tried to be truthful and never judged anything skin-deep. He made him see things so clearly, in perspective.  
Of course right now the tanned teen was internally panicking over the rather unrealistic idea that the brunette could somehow read his mind and pick up all the not so pure thoughts he had in his head last night. It wasn't his fault! The underwear drawer was practically serenading him! Luckily the odd feeling the shorter teen had felt was passed off, narrowed eyes widened back to adorable large honey brown as his head tilted slightly and he hit the palm of his hand. "Ah I see that makes sense."

Yamamoto sighed in relief however he sharply exhaled as the lithe almost naked body of his crush moved closer toward his own shirtless one. "Tsuna what are y-" "Shuddup 'm still sleepy..." The brunette murmured as he tried to get comfortable. He wanted to sleep in longer but fucking Kyouya had to go make his fucking rounds at Namimori at fucking four forty in the fucking morning with Kusakabe. Who speaking of which had an almost similar reaction to Ieyasu when the delinquent looking male walked into the skylark's bedroom. One day he has got to ask the mature looking teen about how his hair looks well- like what it does. Like seriously and they say he had weird gravity defying hair?!

Deciding he liked the heat coming off the taller male's body his own creamy thin arms wrapped around the other's torso. Not noticing or more like not really caring of the stiffening of his new body pillow as he hugged the other in a tight embrace. Right now sleep was priority.

Yamamoto wasn't as oblivious as everyone -but maybe Tsuna and his father- thought he was. He was a hormonal teenage with needs after all. And right now his mind was running two thousand miles an hour. The soft warm skin pressing against his own however was all that was really registering into his mind. Honestly the baseball star wasn't sure whether the baseball gods were rewarding him or punishing him with this moment. He felt smooth legs wrap around his own and the entirety of the brunette's lithe toned body was hugging him. The feeling of faint scars did nothing to deter the pleasure he felt as he tried to caress the other's skin, savoring the silky, soft yet textured feel. A deep restrained groan escaped his lips at the sensation. If this was a punishment it was cruel and unusual. And he wouldn't mind experiencing it again.

* * *

Ieyasu was not happy. Actually he was frigging pissed. It was one thing to wake up early in the morning to be greeted to the sight of his adorable younger twin making out with the demon prefect of Namimori. It was another to then walk in to see said twin embracing his half naked best friend under the sheets. Actually they were pretty much the same thing but still.

Wordlessly in one fluid motion the blonde ripped off the blanket covering the pair and pulled his best friend out of the bed by the ear. Yamamoto winced in pain at the sudden tug. Good. When amber eyes finally registered the owner of the offending hand pinching him his tanned pallor paled. "Ahahaha- isn't it a beautiful morning Ieyasu?"

* * *

The still morning was shaken awake with a loud echoing _*slap*_ that resounded from the Sawada household.

* * *

Breakfast was no means comfortable. Tsuna shifted in his seat as he tried his best to focus on eating his heavenly breakfast. He kind of expected his big brother to be mad but he didn't expect the suffocatingly dark atmosphere exuding from the blond. He also didn't expect most of the pressure to be directed at the blond's best friend who Tsuna may add had put on a shirt and had a strange red handprint on his face. Yamamoto turned to the brunette and gave a sheepishly playful grin, the ridiculous red mark visibly begging for attention. The sight made the younger teen laugh softly, as unfamiliar as it was he rather liked the bubbling feeling that came from laughter.

"So Tsuna." His big brother said curtly as he munched on his cereal. "Hibari _freaking_ Kyouya?"

_Shit._ He should have watched more of those stupid romance dramas that his mother so loved, they had a lot of scenes like this! Of course it wasn't like he planned to be in a relationship as complex as this with anyone _then_ get caught by his twin brother. Oh crap he practically lives in a soap opera! He even has a shady past too! Fuck fuck _fuck_!

Having not much experience Tsuna was pretty proud that he managed to school his expression to not show the mental breakdown he was currently having. Ieyasu as caring and loving older brother he may be would probably not approve the idea of him taking more than one lover at a time. It was the general consensus that polygamy type relationships were looked down on here apparently. However Tsuna had been exposed to multiple harems and sick depraved things in his lifetime spent in the darker shadows of the underworld so something like this failed to faze him nor wrack him with guilt. Yes he shouldn't be ashamed. He knew it was a part of who he was and should have no trouble telling two people he knew would understand, even if it took a while for them to do so. But _God_ if it isn't fucking hard to say.

"Me and uh- Kyouya..." Yamamoto and Ieyasu flinched at the rather intimate address the brunette gave when referring to the prefect, however they flinched for slightly differing reasons. If Tsuna noticed (which with his high observation skills and intuition he did) he ignored it lest making his nervousness worse. Damn he hadn't felt like this since his first auction or his first fight. "...Are in an open relationship."

Silence enveloped the room as the words spoken hung in the air. Tsuna wondered if maybe he could just reach up and take back his declaration. He also wanted to scream at himself for getting into these damned situations in the first place. He had never been prepped or trained for such things hence he was more that sure that he was doing this 'social' thing _completely_ fucking _wrong_.

"I-I have to go." The voice was hoarse and held a tremor of hurt and confusion. It took the brunette a second to realize it belonged to none other than the usually cheery raven-haired athlete. His amber eyes reflected the emotions in his voice and his signature smile was nowhere to be seen. Only when looking- really looking- into those eyes of amber then it hit him.

Tsuna wanted to bash his head against a sharp object. How stupid, how oblivious, how blind could he have been? Of course he had always been better in understanding the many shades of pain a person could experience more than any other emotion. The feelings of attraction and affection were no exception.

"Yamamoto wait.." The brunette implored but he was cut off by the sound of chair scraping against tiled floor. Ieyasu watched it all unable to react as his best friend began to walk toward the door leading outside. The baseball star looked back, the swirling emotions still raw and painfully clear in his expression as the tall teen forced a lopsided smile. Even his perfect plastic mask had cracked. Slowly breaking. At that moment Tsuna would have given anything to see the male's usual reassuringly bright grin. The teen before him right now was not the calming rain that could wash every fear and worry from his mind at almost any moment, right now he was a cold, harsh downpour that wished to rain harder in order to isolate itself further, to run from the pain.

"Just... Give me some time ne?"

There was no time to respond. The soft click of a shut door was all that resounded in the room. Nothing but stunned shock and heavy silence between the twins.

* * *

Yamamoto looked up at the clear lie sky. A single cloud loomed over the horizon marring the endless beauty in his opinion. Thoughts almost resignedly moved back to the matter at hand. Tsuna was with Hibari-sempai. An open relationship no less. And the athlete couldn't help but cringe at the idea. To frown. He had been always raised to believe that there was only one true love for them. It didn't matter on things like gender, age or status as long as you remained loyal and loving to only each other.

It wasn't much but it was a big deal to him. For Yamamoto he wanted to fall in love and give everything he had to that person. And for that person to do the same. Yet here he was so deeply attracted, so immersed in the depths of Sawada Tsunayoshi knowing that could never be the case. That he would never be 'the one' but just 'one of many'. Could he live like that? Could he love like that?

He wanted the brunette more than he had ever wanted anyone. That warm accepting yet faint smile that whilst rare and uncommon never failed to make him feel welcome and comforted. Those eyes that could see through the mask he had built up and hidden behind for so long, those mesmerising honeyed brown eyes that pulled him slowly out of that mask and toward the beautiful teen. The words he spoke without any sweet falsities dripping down like toxic syrup, nor empty with praises. As selfish as it was Yamamoto wanted all of Tsuna. Every breath, every tear, every hair. He wanted it all.

The brunette had saved him that day with his blunt words and captured his heat with his faint yet dazzling smile. And yet…

"Herbivore I see you without your herbivorous crowding."

Amber eyes narrowed at the familiar voice. Jealousy and anger flared up inside him uncontrollably. The feared prefect of Namimori stood before him, probably blissfully unaware of his pain and internal turmoil. In fact the skylark was probably the one to convince Tsuna of such a relationship. The idea made the athlete grit his teeth.

* * *

It had been what Hibari Kyouya would describe as a decent day. Considering almost everyday was considered irritating and needed to be bitten to death that meant in more normal terms his day was near perfect. He had found a mate that no other mere herbivore could handle, wild and strong like a feared beast that held the dignity and grace as a fox and the endearing attractiveness of a herbivore. And while the teen almost didn't want to leave his attractive Omnivore alone with his herbivorous brother the reaction of said brother had been greatly amusing indeed. Maybe it was because of this rare feeling of satisfaction that the prefect upon spotting the baseball herbivore decided to 'interact' with him. Also the taller (much to his irritation) teen was close to crossing school territory which students unless they had permission weren't allowed to be in outside school hours.

Yeah that may have been the driving force to his reason but that didn't mean he wasn't in a rather pleasant mood.

"Hibari-sempai. Is it true?" Is what true? The skylark frowned at the tone. It wasn't the annoyingly cheerful pitch he had pegged the herbivore to constantly use. It was low with deep tremors of barely restrained anger. Without warning a fist was thrown at him, steel grey eyes widened briefly as through instinct alone he barely dodged. Apparently the baseball star had untapped potential. Interesting.

"Is it true?!" The tanned teen shouted as fists were thrown albeit a little clumsily. The male though had obviously hadn't got into many brawls, somehow the prefect could imagine that the other would put up a better fight if he had a weapon of some sort. "Herbivore what are you talking about?"

"You and Tsuna is what I'm talking about! How dare you make him part of such an… indecent relationship!" That was all it took for all amusement and pleasantries to be promptly crushed and burned. Steel grey glared viciously as the skylark took out his tonfas.

* * *

Yamamoto gasped for breath as the chilling sensation of a steel tonfa chocked his neck. He had been pushed painfully against a nearby wall, his clothes doing nothing to defend against the strong blows and he was sure his bronze skin would be peppered with bruises tomorrow. However he maintained fierce eye contact with the shorter male never breaking it despite everything. He would not lose at that much.

"_Don't-_" Amber eyes blinked at the emotion that came from the usually aloof teen. Grey eyes flared with anger. "Don't you _**dare**_ accuse me of that herbivore."

Each word was dripping with complexities among complexities of rough emotion and that blindsided the athlete. "Did you _think_ I _wanted_ this? I _wanted_ to _share_ him? Did you for one moment herbivore think I _didn't want_ people like _you_ to be near the omnivore?"

Hurt. Anger. Jealousy. All those things that he was feeling right now mirrored in the person before him. Suddenly Yamamoto felt like the smallest being in existence. "I-I'm sorry." He managed to choke out. Hibari looked at him for a few more seconds before dropping his tonfa wielding arm and freeing the other teen from being pinned to the wall. The baseball star dropped to his knees trying to recapture his breath when the skylark spoke again. "I don't care what you think of this bond. But Tsuna does. Despite everything the omnivore isn't as strong as he wishes to seem. As much as I despise the notion of sharing Tsuna with the likes of you herbivores I know that even I cannot supply the love he craves for alone."

With that the prefect turned around and left leaving Yamamoto watching motionlessly.

"I know."

* * *

"Yamamoto!"

Said teen looked up from the swings he was sitting on. After that confrontation with the skylark he found his way to an empty park and just sat there deep in thought. When he looked up at the new voice he realised it must have been hours since he made his rather abrupt leave from the Sawada household. Squinting his eyes to see the owner of the voice he'd finally recognised it as the person who was solely responsible for all these conflicting emotions. "Tsuna? Why are you-"

Words somehow refused to leave his mouth, stuck stubbornly in his throat as toned yet thin arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel warm breath on the base of his neck and soft hair prickling in a strangely pleasant manner on his skin. There was a faint scent of vanilla and yet somehow darker undertones of something more metallic wafting to his nose. "'m sorry." Was all he could pick up from the muffled words in his skin. Yamamoto smiled, not his usual goofy grin, nor his fake plastic one but a soft gentle smile. How stupid was he? He realised he honestly didn't care about the morality of a polygamous relationship, he had been jealous maybe a little disgusted he had to admit at the idea of his saviour being with so many at once. But in a way wasn't that human nature? Everyone had flaws, everyone had their darkness and this of all things was nothing compared to what other people do in their time.

The brunette may not trust them enough with his life but Yamamoto knew he could entrust his own to him. He was sure Hibari felt the same way too. Tsuna was too precious to lose, he was his clarity and his insanity, pulling him deeper into the sinful darkness that was his being. An addiction he'd never wish to break from. And if it meant sharing him with others then he would take on the pain, the jealousy and the heartache with a smile on his face. Just to see the smile on his.

"Maa maa Tsuna-" The taller male chuckled lowly as he felt the smaller body tense slightly at the use of his first name. How cute. "I overreacted. You have no need to apologise. I- was just a little shocked ya know?"

"Really?" The voice didn't hold the usual strong sarcastic tone it had but was small and childlike as it wavered endearingly. Hibari's words rang in his head and he gently placed his own arms around the lithe figure soothingly, his head nuzzled in the other's shoulder.

_"Really."_

Unable to break from the serene moment they stayed there for a while, enjoying the peace and savouring the feeling of warmth and comfort from each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi hi~~**

**Well I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in SO long! And it's so short too urghhhh**

**But no I will start getting a move on for this fic, same with Colour Me Stupid and Little Tunafish. I swear to god. **

**Well anyway I'm so glad you guys are still around lol I'm impressed haha**

**also do you guys think Ryohei should be part of this harem or remain just a platonic friend?... hmmmm...**

**Hope ya enjoy~~~**

* * *

"Are you sure Tsuna?"

The smaller hand squeezed the larger tanned one in assurance.

"I'm sure."

Caramel brown looked up at attractive amber. The taller gave his wide signature grin, genuine and real just the way the brunette liked it. A selfish part of him preened at the fact that _he_ and no one else was the one to cause it.

"I really_ do_ like you."

Tsuna gave a sharp, short intake of breath at those words. So loving, so tender, so understanding. The brunette both hated and loved it. Wide eyes broke away at just the pure passion that refused to be hidden in the other's own eyes, for once he wished there was some hint of a lie in those eyes, a smudge of deceit or dishonesty, at least Tsuna wouldn't have to feel the dirty nausea of guilt and shame as it wrenched inside of him.

"I know."

The brunette felt torn apart. He_ knew_ that _they knew_ he would love them with his whole being, his whole heart equally if they let him yet he also knew this twisted, insane love of his... it still _hurt_ them, it will always in some way hurt them. Because they would never be the 'one'. Never be the _only_ person.

And soon they would tire of being just _another_ lover, Tsuna was sure. Soon they would find a better person. One that was strong enough to give their whole heart to them whilst he could only give a piece. And while he would not be able to love them each with his whole heart, he knew easily that he would love them and any future lovers just as much, just as strongly, as deeply as he could possibly could. Because they wouldn't have been just another lover. It would have been because they would be _his_ lovers. Like in a pack, Tsuna would care for them and give them everything he could possibly give.

So much so that when it is time he would let them leave. Taking a piece of his heart, his soul with them as they go.

* * *

_*ting* *ting*_

"Welcome to TakeSushi! Ah Takeshi my boy how ar-" The older man trailed off as he spotted gravity defying chestnut brown hair.

"Ah Otou-san I'll be going upstairs to my room to _uh_\- polish my baseball bat! Yeah _ahahah_."

Tsuna rolled his eyes in mock annoyance at such a stupidly obvious lie but the amused thin smile betrayed him, the younger Yamamoto caught the look and his sheepish smile widened to a full blown grin, the brunette couldn't help but think it was... cute. Like a pup.

Once footsteps subsided the teen turned to look at the man-no- the_ assassin_ before him. Instantly his gaze hardened, the older man's eyes also sharpened in response as they stared each other off. A battle of gazes met violently between the two males. A young alpha and a retired one, each bearing their own wounds and scars, some bloodier than the others. Wills clashed and interwove in a fierce, fiery dance, neither refusing to back down. Despite everything the ex-mafioso couldn't help but be impressed by his young opponent and his resolve, even with his age and dull blade most would not b able to keep up with the intensity. Then the teen closed his eyes in a sigh, breaking the mental battle instantly as he said something that completely threw the man off.

"I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

Tsuyoshi blinked. A little taken aback by the sudden announcement. However apparently the boy's surprising words wasn't finished.

"When I saw you, well when I _really_ saw you. I overreacted. Rather embarrassingly actually. _Fuck._ Honestly I was _terrified_." The older man didn't speak, Amber eyes just watched as the boy seemed to stumble clumsily on his words, it was obvious talking through things wasn't exactly the kid's forte. But they were honest words above everything, that he could still see. Tsuyoshi could also obviously see that the brunette was still scared, hands twitching and trembling ever so faintly in constant anxiety but still the older male remained silent. Maybe it was some sort of instinctual thing that only came from the underworlders such as them but he knew showng warmth and care right now would be far from appreciated. So he just lisened.

"But it's obvious thinking about it that you aren't one of _them_..." The last word was said venomously. Like the word had been crushed and grinded under the younger's teeth mercilessly. Tsuyoshi winced slightly at that, the man had been one of them after all and he knew the other knew it. He had heard a little about the teen's background but he didn't expect the hatred to go to such a deep twisted extent like it was revealed in the teen's voice. Dark raging hatred. And fear. An indescribable, coiling icy fear. It was almost suffocating, the murderous intent, the raw emotions, like a wounded wailing beast. It was dangerous. Terrifyingly so. "...Well at least not anymore anyway."

There was a silence that came after. It was no longer filled with tension nor unspoken words, rather there was more a loss for them. It was apparent Tsuna was waiting for the other to make the first move but honestly the older man didn't _know_ what to say, what he was expected to see. This boy had, all this time, been afraid, been hurt and filled with undeniable rage and some sort of desire for revenge was willing to let his sleeping dogs lie. He was willing to put his past and his fears aside to make nice. While he on the other hand had actually thought- no _planned_ of ways to kill, to silence the the brunette in order for the same result.

This brunette despite having near every reason to hate and despise him was willing to let it go and accept who he was now as opposed to before. Yet _he_ even after so long was stuck in the paranoia of the past.

He felt ashamed of himself. Even now after over a decade the hold the mafia had over him hadn't left. How could he even for one second think to murder his son's friend, saviour and crush? It had been wrong of the man. He knew that and he needed to make things right. Give this boy who had... accepted him of all people, what he needs- no- what he _deserves_, something no one else in this peaceful place could give him. Help. Understanding. Empathy.

He knew what it was like after all. The _nightmares_. The _fear_ that someone may just recognise him and drag him back down the deep and bloody abyss. The unending_ paranoia._ The smell of blood that seemed to _never_ come off. No one could truly_ understand_ the trauma he went through, even he would not be able to fully understand Tsuna's experiences in the darker side of the world. But he would try at least. Be a confidant just for the kid, help him get through it all. Tsuyoshi could sense a good person when he saw one and he was damned to hell if he didn't at least try give the kid the life he should have had all those years ago.

Clearing his throat and dissolving the tense silence Tsuyoshi put on a reassuring if not slightly crooked grin. "_*ahem*_ Well I guess we should clear the slate.." The older male reached out his hand in a gesture of good will to the other. "My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

Hesitantly the brunette mirrored the action. However once his smaller hands met with the rough equally calloused hands of the older something seemed to make the teen more confident. A flash of orange seemed to quickly pass in those caramel chocolate orbs as they looked directly at dark brown. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pleased to meet you Yamamoto-san."

"Please. Call me Tsuyoshi - Yamamoto-san makes me sound so old." The man joked good-naturedly with a wink, Tsuna couldn't help but smile slightly in return as they shook hands. "Hai Tsuyoshi-san."

* * *

When the baseball star finally came back down he was greeted to a very warm scene, his father laughing and talking excitedly while his crush listened and nodded time to time all with a faint yet kind smile. He didn't know why but just seeing that domestic sight with the brunette in it, Yamamoto gulped as he tried to calm his pounding heart. It just looked so.. _right._

"Ah Takeshi! What took ya so long kid?"

The athlete jumped at the sudden attention, flushing slightly in embarrassment as his father waved him over and the brunette chuckled softly in that hushed, hoarse beautifully honest way of his. Of course his bashfulness quickly disappeared and Yamamoto cheerily joined in the warm scene, it really felt for a moment like his family was once again whole.

* * *

Tsuna finally left the sushi restaurant when he'd spotted a familiar blonde waiting patiently at the entrance of the place. Immediately the unfamiliar yet rather addicting lighthearted, calming warmth was replaced by the cold dread of anxiety and guilt. Shit. He had ditched his brother. He had ditched his brother and his confrontation on his relationship with a man. He had ditched his fucking brother and his confrontation on his relationship with a man in order to gain another damn relationship with his brother's best friend. Oh if only this was written down, this right here was pure fucking gold.

Bidding the two Yamamoto's goodbye he hurried to his waiting brother who much to his surprise, was not completely livid with rage. Instead his twin merely nodded in acknowledgement of his presence and began heading back toward their home. Needless to say the brunette followed albeit hesitantly like a wary dog ready for an oncoming attack. It was damn weird after all, most people in his lives would have hit him by now. Or at least punished him in some form of way. Maybe a scathing comment or two. It was actually really unnerving this treatment.

"So.. Yamamoto too?"

His brother's question broke his train of thought, the brunette looked up at Ieyasu so fast he was surprised his head didn't fucking fly off. Of course when the words finally registered a little part of him wished it did. Tsuna tried to swallow down a lump in his throat he wasn't aware he had till just then, it was hard to admit after all. And he wanted so badly to have been well normal. To live normally. Or to at least not get his family - who were far too good for him (yes even his father)- caught into whatever crazy messed up crap he always seemed to bring to the table.

"Are you.." The younger twin paused for a second, summoning up as much confidence he could find. "Are you.. disappointed with me?"

The blonde stopped in his tracks and looked at the other rather disbelievingly. Blue eyes staring at him in shock and for one horrible second the brunette's stomach lurch and he thought he was going to be sick. Then a warm hand gently gripped his shoulder. "How could you think that Tsuna! I mean yes it was a little… I mean… well.. unexpected.. not that.." The sudden transition from fiercely protective brother to stuttering sheepish mess couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape Tsuna's lips.

God he was so stupid to for one moment think his twin was anything like _them_!

"Oi Tsuna don't laugh!" The blonde scowled playfully but he soon too joined in and soon the two twins were laughing side by side as they walked back home. It felt good. For once the brunette really, truly felt that maybe, maybe he belonged here. He had a caring family, a best friend as bright as the sun and two very attractive romantic interests who satisfied both beast and human inside him. He was content. He was happy. And for the first time in a long time he made a wish. A wish for things to stay the same. Just a little longer.

* * *

Nana hummed happily as she began cleaning up the preparations for dinner. Ever since her other son had come back home everything seemed so… homey again. It had always been homey but there had always been something missing as well. Something that nagged and whispered to them constantly yet was small enough to ignore, like the buzzing of a fly. Just an insignificant hum, a mere sound yet it cut through the ignorant silence persistently where once it forces you to notice it the noise will be the only thing you can focus on.

But now that missing puzzle piece had come home, even her beloved husband has been calling more often and making promises to come home to visit. Yes now everything seemed so right with the world.

There was only one minor problem in the Sawada household, one so obvious that even Nana, ever oblivious Nana had noticed. It was Tsunayoshi himself. She understood that the time… away had changed him. That he was no longer an innocent child like her older son, in fact he held an air about him, a strange intimidating air of power. She knew that it had warped her son, had gave him those nightmares, that had driven him to do those… activities in the bathroom. She was aware of it, maybe not all of it but she knew.

And she didn't know how to help him. Nana loved her boys, both of them but the fact remained one boy had not experienced a mother's love like the other. It wasn't her fault people would say but deep down she felt it was. If she hadn't been such an air-head maybe she wouldn't have lost sight of Tsuna on that day. Maybe he would had still lived happily with her and Ieyasu. Maybe he would have seen good home cooking, sunshine and pillows were not considered rare privileges but just everyday thing one took for granted. Maybe he would always wear a wide happy, carefree smile and eyes that held no speck of pain or haunted memories.

But there was no maybe. There was only what could have been and what there is. And what she could do now.

With a determined look in her honey oak orbs she glanced at the bright yellow flyer on her dining table. She had found it in the mail half an hour ago and while she had hesitated a little at the idea of introducing someone into their lives- especially when the brunette was finally getting better Nana also knew the boy had many very important gaps in his knowledge which is needed to live his life. And while she loved Ieyasu to bits- she had to admit he also needed some academic help what with all the sports activities.

Yes it wasn't much but it was a start.

Wiping her hands with a clean cloth the woman of the household turned to pick up the phone and dial a number. Biting a lip uncharacteristically nervous she waited until an audible click was heard on the line.

"Hello, is this the home tutor Reborn?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi hi~~**

**Been a while huh?**

**Well anyway I'm quite satisfied with this chapter which I really shouldn't have wrote considering I got to hand in my very unfinished assignment by tomorrow lol. Also thanks lemondream for that amazing review! It had also help cement my decision on Ryohei's role in this fic~**

**Also check out my polls (they change every few weeks sometimes so be sure to check them out once in a while) and well...**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**_"they say that the mind bends and twists to deal with the horrors of life..._**  
**_sometimes it bends so much it snaps in two"_**

__\- twisted metal black__

* * *

"So... You are dating both Hibari and Yamamoto?"

The brunette gulped and nodded. Ryohei stared at him with a surprisingly unreadable expression. What Tsuna would not fucking give right now for his friend to be the very loud open book he usually was.

"And you may pick up more people to date along the way?"

A sudden mental image of his scrawny ass figure just picking and carrying any hot guy that caught his eye somehow flashed in his mind. Inwardly the teen snorted. Now he was just being stupid. "Yes Ryo-nii that's what an open relationship means." He answered surprisingly patiently.

"That's.." The taller muscular boxer scrunched up his face in deep thought. Tsuna would have laughed and commented on the rather funny face the older teen was making if the situation itself wasn't so humorous. Despite the guy being kind of a muscle headed idiot at times- _many,_ **_many_** times- right now he would have that muscle headed idiot back in a heartbeat if he could see that bubbly, sunny smile again.

He liked Ryohei, as a friend and maybe even something _more_. The older male was like the sun- warm, energizing and always there- for someone that had spent his life in the cold, darkness where the sight of the sky was just a rare blessing, it deeply attracted him. And the brunette didn't want to lose him because of this. "... so e_xtREM**E!**_"

_What?_

Tsuna sweat dropped at the sparkles radiating from copper orbs. "_Eh?_" He weakly asked. Then, "So.. you're okay with it?"

Now it was the older teen's turn to give the other a strange look. "Of course I extremely am."

Tsuna stared at the other incredulously, than just sighed exasperatedly as he let himself lie on the stone path he had been sitting on with the other before. Looking at the sky he had come to love it felt like another weight had been lifted because of those words. It was so simple. So easy it was stupid. The brunette felt compared to the past few days this was one of the most fucking anticlimactic conclusion to this conversation ever. Not that he was complaining. But it was still ridiculous, trust Ryohei to defy expectations in the dumbest way possible. At that thought he looked at the rather puzzled teen and chuckled, giving one of his rare small yet warm smiles.

"Thanks Ryo-nii. I- I needed that I think."

* * *

The other however didn't answer. Strange. Instead if Tsuna had been watching his friend rather than the sky he would've seen copper grey eyes were staring intensely at his small, lithe figure. Gazing at the soft tender smile gracing his face unknowingly. Watching caramel brown eyes dreamily flicker faint traces of bright orange giving away how at ease the other was looking up at the vast blue expanse. Copper grey saw all of this.

And suddenly everything seemed to click. The strange unknown fuzzy mess in his head seemed to unravel into something so clear and beautiful. The reason he always wanted to see Tsuna smile, to hear his laugh, to push away any frown, any trace of tears or hurt from his face. The reason why there was always a nagging hollow clench each time they called each other friends. The reason why he was so undeniably, unexplainably happy whenever the brunette agrees to whatever unreasonable thing he suggests whilst most people will snort and walk away. And the reason why every time their skin brushed it burned, his fingers twitching in need for more, always wanting to find any excuse, any suggestion, anything to spend more time with him. It was so obvious looking at him now. So obvious even he should have figured it out sooner.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna?"

"Hmmm?" The teen cracked an eye open lazily, sometime during the silence he drifted off in a comfortable nap. A small part of him was whining about how unfair it was that every attempt at sleep was thwarted but he absentmindedly brushed it away.

"Can I..." He hesitated. Okay now that was _more_ than a _little_ unusual. Ryohei had a very straightforward, blunt character. To the point of rude ignorance. Hesitance was not something in the teen's vocabulary, neither was subdued but that was definitely the volume of his voice as well. "...Can I extremely join?"

Now Tsuna was very wide awake. Like thirty cups of espresso and hit by lightning awake. The brunette bolted upright to a sitting position gaping at the other. _"WHAT?!"_

"Can I extremely-"

"No, yes I fucking heard you dammit!" The brunette snapped before sighing, "I'm sorry, I just- do you understand what you're saying? What you're even _asking_?"

Ryohei looked at him steadily, not a trace of humor in his face. He was completely serious.

"I do."

* * *

The brunette gulped. It was like two sides that were ripping him apart. A part of him wanted this, wanted him. He felt elated at the idea the other liked him, warm, lightheaded. Less... _empty_. But the other part. The other part was filled with dread. Guilt. Anguish.

Tsuna knew the boxer never was one to think things true, acting completely on whim and instincts and the heat of the moment. It was like a rabbit going straight after a delicious carrot, not stopping at all to look at the big picture, to see the wolf's hungry jaws. And when it finally notices, it'll have been too late. Because what if he didn't understand? This wasn't some cutesy relationship where they would hold hands and give flowers. There would be pain and hurt and guilt.

Despite the storm of chaotic emotions all that could come out from his stupid excuse of a mouth was-

"I-I don't, I mean, shit, well, I don't t-think tha-"

"Why not?"

Blazing warm copper orbs looked into caramel brown so intensely any coherent answers had to hide at the back of his throat in the form of a lump. The gaze was so straightforward, so honest, so... _Ryohei_. Tsuna had to look away before a blush threatened to attack his face- and win.

"I-"

The brunette was interrupted again when a large, rough impatient hand gripped his face, pulling him closer to the older male until their lips barely touched. Not that he particularly cared, Tsuna didn't know how he would have finished that answer anyway. Right now he was more than a tad distracted as he could practically feel the heat radiating off the other from such a close distance.

"Tsuna," the teen shivered at the way the other said his name, the boxer's voice was much deeper and hoarser than Hibari and Yamamoto's and somehow it made the brunette's spine tingle pleasantly when he said his name like that. "You are the only one who knows me like you do, who goes along with me, who can keep up with my extreme energy. I may be rather slow at times-" they both chuckled at that despite the situation "-but I know I enjoy spending time with you, being by your side and looking at your smile. And I know that a part of me wants _more_."

The last part was said with in a low husky growl that Tsuna had never, ever heard from the other and it unexplainably made his skin tingle, his face flush even harder and elicit a sharp small gasp from his lips. Fuck no wonder the guy had always kept his voice to ear-shattering levels. If he used this voice all the time people would be fucking swooning left and right. Of course the idea of that happening somehow did _not_ sit well with the brunette at _all_.

Possessive, burning thoughts filled his mind at that and in that moment he did not think. He let instinct do the talking. Closing the gap so soft cold lips pressed harshly against chapped searing ones. _'Mine. He's mine. They all are mine. They are my pack and my people. Mine.'_ Was all that ran in his mind as he began practically devouring the tanned male's mouth in an animalistic wild kiss.

The other paused for a moment maybe a bit stunned at the sudden turn from hesitant and awkwardly shy to horny and aggressive as hell but he quickly adapted as he too eagerly kissed back, earning a deep guttural purr from the brunette. They were both do first, think later kind of people. Of course Tsuna rather liked to think that they weren't on the same level of spontaneous energy.

The kiss was passionate and wild albeit a little clumsy but that didn't seem to matter in the heat of the moment. And what a fucking heat it was.

A hot tongue tentatively asked for entrance, poking between the inside of the younger's lips, Tsuna opened them after his damn hormone addled mind finally registers the appendage and suddenly the kiss went from _wow_ to _holy. fucking. damn_. Who the fuck knew that tongues of oblivious idiotic boxers could do this? More people really needed to know.

Not one to be overpowered, Tsuna too willed his tongue to explore the other's mouth, shuddering at the sparks of pleasure at every touch, every sensation he felt. His own growls turned to soft whimpers and mewls while Ryohei was the complete opposite, his voice became huskier, strained, almost animalistic and the brunette fucking loved it. Large hands trailed down teasingly before lifting up the younger teen's shirt. Tsuna couldn't help but gasp as cold air hit his skin, the sudden change in temperature sobered him up enough to realize where they were and what was happening.

They were making out. Outside. In public. In front of a shrine. In broad daylight. Oh. _God_. They must have broken more than a _few_ social rules, religious laws and possibly a federal one as well- you know, for shits and fucking giggles. And if they don't fucking leave now they'll add school rules to the ongoing list of broken crap that apparently is his life.

But it was so _hard_ to protest, even with his more aware self because of those terrible fucking _hands_ still caressing his torso. Gently tracing each scar, each little imperfection, slowly moving upwar- "_aah! _shit_-mmnn_.." The brunette hissed as those damn large, warm hands playfully rubbed two quickly hardening nipples, no one had ever gone this far before and the sensation was... _weird_. But obviously not in the bad way considering his groin twitched rather embarrassingly in response.

Tsuna pulled away trying very hard to shoot the other a withering glare but was met by an oblivious, innocent smile. "Is there something extremely wrong?" As he asked he '_accidentally_' brushed against the sensitive pink buds earning another moan and all words fled from his mind. The tanned boyishly muscular face grinned at the sound. _Sneaky bastard_. The brunette will never underestimate the older teen again.

However the other should learn not to underestimate _him_ either. Pulling all resolve available from his hazy mind Tsuna managed to push the other back a bit, it wasn't much thanks to the boxers damn physique but it was enough to throw a swift punch to the face. Nothing cracked, he had learnt to hold back after all but the feeling was pretty damn satisfying seeing the other on _his_ back. "We're fucking going to be late." Was all Tsuna said before attempting to stand up with _very_ shaky legs.

Somehow Ryohei managed to get up on his feet much faster than him, despite the bruise on his chin. The brunette snorted inwardly. _Damn show off._

* * *

His thoughts however were pushed to the side as the white haired boxer pulled him into a tight embrace. The teen didn't even have time to register the action before they separated. "Tsuna-" _damn_ those _eyes_. Those hopeful, loving _goddamn honest_ copper grey eyes. "Can't I be by your side? As more than a friend?"

"Y-you realize that there are others."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Somehow that was worse than a question though.

"I know."

"There will always be others."

The tanned teen hesitated for a second before his eyes flashed with resolve and hardened with determination.

_"I know."_

* * *

It _hurt_. It hurt just _knowing_ that he was hurting all of them with his selfishness, his inability to truly love and his greed. Ryohei was probably the most innocent of them all, both in mind and blood.

Hibari had always been a carnivore, always willing to fight, to battle. Even without him the skylark would have probably found some way to get involved with the darker side of the world.

Yamamoto's father was an ex-mafioso, an ex-assassin and if his intuition and instincts were correct, the man had been a _damned_ good one. Knowing or not the baseball star had the blood of the mafia in his veins and a natural born killer in his blood.

But Ryohei... Ryohei was clean, pure, untainted. A loving family with no ties to anything even remotely connected to the underworld. A younger sister to protect. He had a bright sunny outgoing personality that energized and warmed. And a very successful future in the sport of his dreams. He out of _all_ of _them_ had the most to lose and the least to gain. Ryohei had his whole life ahead of him.

And to take it all away from him. Could Tsuna really do that? Yes he had resolved to cut them loose once they found someone better, someone more deserving of their love but than what was those thoughts from before? Those dark, dirty, possessively animalistic thoughts? Was he lying to himself? Despite everything he said, would he really let them go?

_No._

The realization was like getting hit by tiny daggers of ice. _No_. No he wouldn't. Maybe, _eventually_, he would, but it would be after kicking and scratching and maiming and clawing until he was so tired, so weak he would have no more power to keep them in his grasp. It was deep, twisted black feeling that coiled and consumed. And it was something he desperately wished he didn't have.

But right now Ryohei was so unknowingly close to steeping into it. And it scared the hell out of Tsuna to know that, the guy was his first real friend and he deserved better. They _all_ deserved better. So-

"_Why_?" The brunette's voice was hoarse and not from lust. It was small and confused and heart-breakingly close to tears. "Why me? Why choose me?! You know that I'm-" he gave a vague gesture pointing at himself, unable to find the perfect word for being a broken fucking mess with more issues than a dirty magazine shelf.

"It's because _you_ are extreme Tsuna."

Okay not the most eloquent of poetry- hell a six year old boy probably could have busted out something more romantic- Tsuna had to admit but the soft, serious way he said it made the teen blush. Blush fucking _hard_. Ryohei didn't explain himself further, he didn't need to. Extreme was a word he held dear and his whole world and views have been built on it. The teen had only ever described things or actions as 'extreme'. But never _people_. The brunette understood why. Just because he says it after practically every second word didn't mean for a moment that it meant any less to him. In fact it meant _everything_ to him.

"Thanks, you're pretty extreme too.." He muttered lamely, wincing at his own words. _Fuck_. Most awkward moment. Ever. Or at least up to date. Tsuna was having a lot of those these days, it beat his low days where it felt like he was going out of control with the need to snap a person's neck but still. He knew how to deal with that issue to a degree. This. This was like learning to ride a bike on fucking _water._

However the older teen didn't seem to mind that answer. In fact he gave the most blindingly bright smile, Tsuna thought he might go blind. Not a bad way for his eyesight to go he had to give it that. Ryohei looked so inexplicably, genuinely happy and despite all his worries, doubts and griefs the brunette couldn't help but smile shyly back.

Then the boxer pulled the smaller teen closer to him in a tight embrace, kissing him softly on the forehead. It made the younger feel like the most delicate thing in the world and not in the bad way. More like the tingly, _make your face heat up till you feel dizzy_ way. "And you will _extremely_ never regret this." He whispered uncharacteristically softly.

It made Tsuna snuggle closer to him, if only to hide his embarrassment. Though a traitorous part of his mind couldn't help but bitterly think,_ 'It will not be me who regrets this.'_

* * *

(o)

* * *

As they ran back toward civilisation Tsuna swore colourfully.

"FUCKING HELL RYOHEI I TOLD YOU WE'LL BE LATE BUT_ NOooOoOO_ WE GOTTA GO FOR _ANOTHER_ FUCKING MAKE OUT SESSION BECAUSE IT WOULD AND I QUOTE _'Be EXTREMELY quick.'_ WELL YOUR SO CALLED DEFINITION OF QUICK WAS FIFTEEN WHOLE GODDAMN MINUTES AND I SWEAR TO GO- ARE YOU FUCKING _LAUGHING_ AT ME YOU GODDAMN _PERV_?! _ARE **YOU!?**_"

He was.

The brunette was glad he gave that second punch to the face. He hoped it hurt. Attractive smiling face be damned.

They were almost a few streets away from school with minutes to spare. Thank god. Apologizing to his, well boyfriend about being late would be rather awkward and embarrassing. Explaining he was late to his boyfriend that it was because he had been kissing his new boyfriend by the shrine- well, Tsuna may be a little crazy but he wasn't batshit insane.

As he began to feel his hurriedness subside and relax a little his intuition flared and the dark monstrous beast which had been sleeping howled. The brunette felt every single fibre of his being stand at attention, wary, waiting for... _something_. This strange almost suffocating feeling, he recognized it, it was terrifyingly familiar. But he couldn't seem to remember, it was at the back of his mind, the tip of his tongue but he couldn't for the life of him remember.

"REBOORN! I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL!" A familiar voice yelled out behind him and Tsuna turned sharply to the source. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

Ieyasu, his twin brother, the one who in a way saved him from complete insanity was rushing toward them in his underwear. But that wasn't the thing that the brunette was horrified by (though the garish bright blue color of his boxers were an eye opener), it was the single bright orange flame on the blonde's forehead.

A dying will flame.

An _enemy._ His instincts rose and hackled, caramel brown flashed a vibrant orange then burned darker, a bloody reddish tinge on what used to be beautiful bright untainted orange. As the other got closer, on autopilot, the teen snapped out his hand and grabbed his brother. The blonde tried to struggle out. "LET GOO!" 'He doesn't recognize me.' Came the sickening realization and his hands trembled slightly at that. Did someone brainwash him? But he'd been fine this morning. Was he found out? Had his past finally come to catch up with him and took his brother instead?! It wasn't fair! All he wanted was to be happy- was that too fucking much to ask?!

His mind was brought back to reality as he felt his skin being scratched by his desperate teen, red liquid blooming on his pale creamy skin. Acting solely on instinct and haunted memories Tsuna who already held a reasonably tight grip on the other slammed him into a nearby wall. The blonde didn't put too much of a fight, the brunette wouldn't know what to do if he did. Instead Ieyasu slumped from the impact, unconscious, bright pure orange flame extinguishing.

* * *

Dim glazed blood orange looked at the limp figure on the ground before him. All thoughts of family, love or bonds disappeared at this moment. Just the feeling of emptiness, emotionless need to survive. His beast urged him on, to cover himself with the blood he justly craved and so wrongly denied himself. The person before him no longer looked like his brother. Did he have a brother? He couldn't remember. This faceless teen was a threat, an enemy, an opponent. Who had loss. What happened to people who lost again? _Ah._ Right.

The brunette knelt down in front of his opponent, his prey. Hands shaking-_ shaking? Why were they shaking? He'd done this countless times. Why was this any different?-_ as he gently touched the slightly tanned- _a newbie? Must be. He'd hadn't seen sun kissed skin for a while. Right? Why did he feel something was wrong with all of this?_\- neck, checking for his vitals. Yep. Just unconscious. He'll have to change that.

His fingers tightened, slowly, reluctantly, the Bloody Sky frowned. _What was going on? What was holding him back?_ Steeling his shaking resolved he dug his fingers into soft flesh an-

"T-Tsuna are you extremely alright?"

* * *

Tsuna snapped back into the horrifying reality before him. A sudden rush of emotions surged in him and he recoiled violently, pushing himself away from his brother- oh _god_ he was about to- _oh **god**._ It must have showed on his face, the disgust, the confusion and most of all, the complete and utter fear because Ryohei wasted no time in kneeling down and hugging him close.

The sudden comforting warmth somehow was the thing that broke him the most. Hot, burning salted tears rolled down his cheeks as he screamed and wailed and gasped for air. A small cruel voice whispered cruelly in his mind,

_'So, apparently monsters can cry after all.'_

* * *

Reborn watched at a distance with a frown. His binoculars shaped companion morphed back into his lizard form and the Arcobaleno sat on his tree branch in deep thought. It had already been quite strange ever since Iemitsu had come back after his two month break to go see his previously missing son. The man had still been his loud boisterous self but there were times where he looked... distant. confused. And a little scared. When he was told that his sons were the last heir candidates of Vongola the blonde had lost it. It took weeks of persuasion to get the man to agree and even now he seemed more than a little adamant about it all. "He won't like this. I promised not to involve them. " Was what Iemitsu had kept muttering under his breath. It had been... _odd_. And a little unnerving seeing the Young Lion of Vongola so subdued and against an idea. Especially an idea for Vongola's benefit.

The last thing Iemitsu had said when he left was just a hoarse whisper but it echoed inside his tiny body.

_"Be careful around Tsuna."_

After that it all came according to plan. Iemitsu's wife had called a tutor and he had come, to his disappointment he had only met one of the Sawada twins as the other had gone for a jog or something but he made do. After introducing himself and kicking the blonde in the head they had headed off to school. They had met the school's idol Sasagawa Kyoko and who, he so accurately deducted, his new student was infatuated with. Using that as an excu- opportunity to give the blonde his first taste of his bullet the hitman had wasted no time in shooting him right in the head.

That's when things snowballed.

He had not planned the other twin to meet his brother like that. And he certainly did not expect said brother to react the way he did. Those reflexes, the flawless if not slightly rough technique and most of all those dark orange eyes. Reborn much like everyone else had no information on the boy's past. All evidence was burnt to the ground and with the Vindice involved in clean up... They were lucky if they found a dirty knife.

But watching those eyes, they burned darkly, he couldn't see much through his Leon-culors but the wild animalistic bloodlust and power was hard to miss. But there was also a madness. A violent growing _insanity_ just biding it's time in the teen.

The hitman's frowned deepened. Things were going to be much more complicated than he initially thought. When he heard kidnapped child he thought the teen would be like those others- scared, paranoid maybe hysterical at worst- not _this._

Jumping down from his branch the Greatest Hitman began moving quickly towards his new students cursing silently to himself. His second student was a wild card indeed.

For once Reborn was going to have to heed the Young Lion's advice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi~~**

**Well anyway I don't have much to comment on but I got quite excited to write the next chapter sooo here we are~ Not how I expected it to go but the story really is the one that dictates me lol I'm just the writer monkey~~**

**Urgh exam week coming in the foreseeable future so all my assignments are piling up *sighs* but I shall persevere! Anyway I do hope you enjoy this chapter and continue supporting this lil author haha (btw theres another poll. Yes I know don't look at me like that dammit!)**

**The only downside to Reborn coming is that I no longer know if I should add lemony type stuff. I mean it'll be busy from now on no? Plus drama and well... Reborn. Oh well. I'll figure it out eventually.**

**Anyway love you all and...**

**For now...**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win._**

_-Stephen King_

* * *

When Ieyasu woke up there were three things he noticed. One. His throat and the back of his head hurt like hell. Two. He was in his underwear. Three and most incredulously. His twin brother was fighting against the demonic suited baby- and losing.

* * *

_Thirty minutes ago._

* * *

"Tsuna, it will be extremely okay, _shh.._ I'm sure-"

"Herbivore what is going on here?"

The boxing captain who had been comforting the distraught near hysterical brunette looked up to see the Disciplinary Committee chairman who was quickly taking in the scene, behind him a certain athlete had with little hesitation checked up on his unconscious best friend.

"Ieyasu might have a concussion and a few bruises but he seems okay." Yamamoto turned to the trio as he declared this, a strained smile on his face as his concern filled eyes betrayed him completely. "Let's go to the infirmary first though ne?"

* * *

"The nurse has left Tsuna. Do you want to talk about what just happened?" Ryohei asked in his softest voice but the younger had made no indication that he heard, just staring at the sleeping face of his brother blankly. At least the tears were no longer falling, just dried salted trails on creamy pale skin. As the tanned boxer kept trying to gently prod the other in whatever grief stricken stupor he was in, Yamamoto and Hibari watched a few feet away. It was like this for a few minutes until-

"You like him too." Yamamoto accused.

Ryohei looked at the two, their expressions almost as unreadable as Tsuna's. A part of him despite his optimistic nature sighed, he expected a confrontation but not this soon, especially under such... _circumstances_. However he was a blunt, straightforward person and he couldn't see a reason why not to continue being honest to who he was. It wouldn't be very extreme other wise. "I do."

"When?" The prefect demanded harshly. Making the boxer frown slightly. _Couldn't they see that there were more important things at hand?!_

"This morning."

The two raven haired teens in their own way tried to restrain the jealousy and anger flaring up inside them.

* * *

Hibari wanted to bite someone, anyone to death at this moment. It wasn't fair, the omnivore was _his, **his**_**.** He may have accepted, albeit reluctantly the conditions of such a relationship but it was happening so fast. So fucking _fast_. The skylark thought that he'll at least have a year at least to have the untamable wild beautiful teen all to himself before he had to share.

But it's been not even three days and he already found himself with two irritating herbivores who in his opinion were less than unsuitable to be Tsuna's mate and lover. He _didn't_ share. He knew he told the brunette he would for him but looking at the two athletes who have kissed what _he's_ kissed, touched what _he's_ touched and worse- might have gone further than he ever had- it filled him with nausea and rage and complete all-consuming despair. Hibari _knew_ that it would hurt, he_ knew_ of the consequences, he was _aware_ of what he was getting into... but it was just. _so. **hard.**_

* * *

Yamamoto wished to run to the batting cages and swing and swing until his whole body was sore and he could no longer feel his arms. It was hard enough to go against all his beliefs of love and romance but it felt like a whole different story as he watched another lover join right before his eyes. It was like slowly drowning in the iciest waters yet on the inside he was burning with an unquenchable jealous need. And still he could do nothing but helplessly watch.

He liked Tsuna, hell maybe even _love_ him but why does it have to hurt so _goddamn much_?! Why must it feel like he's slowly being ripped to pieces every time he sees the brunette so happy with another? Tsuna had _him_ goddammit! The brunette was enough for him and more- so why couldn't_ he_ be enough for him? Despite everything he said, he resolved, Yamamoto still couldn't possibly understand.

_Why wasn't he,** alone**, enough?_

* * *

Ryohei was not as thick headed as how he meant himself out to be. Just as how Yamamoto wasn't that oblivious or how Hibari wasn't as indifferent to things. He could see the growing tensions in the room and he was aware his frustrations weren't helping either. The boxer couldn't help it, _he_ wasn't happy with this strange situation, who would be? The teen only acted so carefree so Tsuna wouldn't go through the same emotional roller coaster he had probably went through with the other two. A large part of him hated the idea of Tsuna being with others, it was a natural reaction and far from unreasonable. He liked Tsuna a lot and the idea of being just _a_ lover instead of _the_ lover made him want to punch the closest object in his range.

But while he barely acted on it, he was still the oldest of them all. Ryohei knew that out of _all_ of them he had to be the responsible one. The one to show reason when no one else could see it.

And wasn't that a scary thought in itself.

* * *

"I'm leaving." The skylark announced to no one in particular.

"I just need some fresh air.." The baseball star added right after.

Both didn't meet the older teen's eyes. And it infuriated the boxer. Suddenly all the confusion, the fear, the anger and the overall stress of the whole thing made the usually bubbly boxing captain to finally snap. "EXTREMELY STOP RIGHT THERE!" The tanned male stood up and glared at his two rivals with such obvious rage that even Hibari had to comply with the demand.  
"I know your hurting." The eldest teen growled lowly. "Heck- _I'm_ hurting. But do _you_ think, for one second, Tsuna _isn't?!_"

The baseball player paled as the words sunk in. The prefect grunted but copper grey eyes could see the faint shimmer of realization and guilt in steel grey.

"Look," the boxer sighed uncharacteristically seriously, "we all have a lot of issues on this, all of us. But right now we don't have time to sulk, our friend is unconscious and our lov- _Tsuna_ has blocked us all off. Don't you all think that should be prioritized above everything right now?"

There was a tense silence among the trio before it was broken by a small grunt by the skylark. "Fine." Yamamoto nodded as well, his gaze still shaky but now held a determined shine in those amber orbs. "What should we do sempai?"

The boxer cracked his usual grin, though a little forced it was a genuinely relieved smile. He wouldn't have known what he would've done if they left. Everything was so complicated. They were just teenagers after all.

"The nurse said Ieyasu is fine and will wake up soon enough. The problem is Tsuna..." Three pairs of eyes looked at the unresponsive brunette.

* * *

Dulled honey brown eyes stared almost lifelessly at his brother. His brother who always smiled so innocently, laughed like he held no burdens on his back and worried dotingly on him.

His brother he tried to _kill._

Why? He should have known it was Ieyasu. Should have known who it had been. But he _didn't_. Everything was lost in the haze of red, black and orange. The marks on slightly tanned, flawless skin were the only thing the teen could feel his eyes focus on. His gaze refused to move away. The image burned painfully into his mind, threatening to haunt his nightmares.

He was disgusted at what he had done. Angry at himself. Confused at why he'd done it. But worst of all, he couldn't stop thinking about _if_ he _hadn't_ stopped. If he just continued, hands gripping that so easily breakable neck, snapping it like a dried twig. To see those blue eyes, those unbearably deep blue eyes like a the dazzling sky that he loved, so full of hope, of happiness and of life, drain all away. That euphoria that came straight after, that high after feeling the light die out and the subtle lightening of weight in his arms. A part of him, that inhuman, monstrous part, still _craved_ to kill, _yearned_ to finish what he'd started. And it froze his very core with fear.

_It isn't fair._ Tsuna thought that the worst was at least over. The sharp fangs of the monster dulled over time, over love and acceptance. He wasn't as stupidly naive to believe they were completely blunt but he hoped it had, just a little, enough to know he wasn't a threat. That he wouldn't harmed the people he had let close to him. But _no_, it was just hiding his sharp, blood lusting, dangerous teeth, waiting in the dark shadows.

Waiting to strike.

To attack.

_To kill._

He didn't want this. Yet... At the same time... _He did_. He did and he didn't. Craved for it and nauseated by it. Lusting and at the same time disgusted. Two parts of him, tearing, fighting, pulling him apart at the cost of his sanity, his already broken heart and the people's around him.

Without even thinking he moved closer to his twin, his hand, still trembling, tracing the darkening ugly bruises on the other's neck. The touch was so soft, so fleeting like the blonde teen would shatter under his brother's fingers. To Tsuna maybe he would. _'I'm sorry Ieyasu. I'm so, so goddamn **sorry**.'_

"Tsuna." "Omnivore." "Tsuna."

* * *

As if like a spell, all sound rushed through his ears, the black engulfing endless silence around him pierced and crumbling around him. The brunette turned, eyes stinging from the sudden color filtering through and already tired from the tears from before. "... Guys?" He managed to croak out, voice still hoarse and ragged.

The three teens stepped closer to the younger distraught male, eyes all softened at the heart-wrenching sight of how weak and vulnerable the brunette looked. Yet a darker more possessive part of all of them soaked it up, wanted more, to see that strong vibrant, wild beauty chained forever by their sides. To see him broken if it would mean that the brunette would never have the strength to leave, to depend on them and love them. Greedy, dark, twisted and dominating fantasies that refused to leave the teenager's darkest shadows in their minds. But fantasies were not something they could act on. As they were what they were. Only fantasies.  
Hibari was the one to speak again.

"Omnivore get yourself together."

"Maa maa Hibari-san there's such a thing as being a little less blunt."

"Yeah! That was extremely uncool Hibari!"

"Hn."

The interaction was so normal. Ryohei being energetic, Yamamoto trying to calm the who situation with a lighthearted smile and Hibari being, well, Hibari. Yet after feeling like he'd been drenched with the cold ice water of the reality of the events before it felt so much more assuring. Comforting. _Warm._

Dimmed honey brown finally shone a little brighter at the scene. The edges of his mouth couldn't help but quirk upwards ever so slightly and a little quiet chuckle escaped from his lips. The change was subtle but the older teens noticed, their fight was dropped in favor of their attention on the brunette who blushed under it.

"Tsuna, are you..." The baseball star hesitated for a moment, searching for the right word. "...okay?"

* * *

Tsuna looked at three pairs of expectant eyes, waiting for his answer. How? How could they still be here after everything? It didn't make sense. If it were him he probably would have ran for the hills. Of course they hadn't seen all of him but still. The brunette had shown enough to convince a person he was insane or at least very,_ very_ unstable. So why were they still here? How could they still smile and look at him like they do? There was some level of fear in each of their gaze, Tsuna couldn't fault them for that but there was still affection, adoration and worst of all acceptance.

Because they care.

They all did.

They had weakness, all humans did. Doubts, fears and moments of cowardice. But they still stood strong. Standing by the skies, never straying to far, elements that would watch over and protect their loved ones.

Tsuna looked at each of them, really looked at them. Maybe... Maybe he could still stay, maybe if it's them...  
With a faint, tired but ever so warm smile he answered,

"Yes. Yes I'm okay."

And at that moment he truly believed that. Without thinking his arms grabbed all three of his lovers down toward him in a tight near suffocating hug. Before any could protest at the embrace- especially since it was shared by two other males they rather not share with a small soft whisper stopped the words leaving their throats.

"Thank you. And I'm _sorry_."

They stayed that for a little while, enjoying the warmth each other had to offer as well as the reassurance and comfort. It was peaceful. Like all the troubles, the worries and the pain in the world couldn't get to them when together. Of course such things in reality didn't exist and if it didn't it never lasted very long.

* * *

Suddenly the lithe brunette tensed, before anyone could even react Tsuna shoved the others with all the strength he could muster as he twisted to face the window with a wary yet protectively fierce snarl.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna saw a baby but he sensed a demon. Or at least the strength of one. The stench of blood practically overpowering and it made him want to both vomit and drool. It was clear that the infant wasn't as he seemed. Dangerous.

"Who the fuck are you?" The brunette growled.

The hitman tilted his fedora so it shadowed the curious and approving glint in his eye. It seems he wasn't behind underestimated. Interesting. Though those wild, chaotic eyes that he couldn't have seen till now was worrying. It was easy to tell the teen had the eyes of a killer, one who held the taste for blood. It made him curious to the teen's past but right now he had an introduction to make.

"I'm Reborn your new home tutor."

Fiery blood orange narrowed. "I don't recall being told on having a tutor."

"Maman told Baka-Ieyasu this morning, you were not there."

Inwardly the brunette cursed. Dammit okaa-san! He loved his mother really he did but it was times like this where she invites dangerously suspicious baby-sized murderers into their households that Tsuna wished she was a little less air-headed. Granted it's only happened once but it only takes one time really.

"Nonetheless-" he managed through gritted teeth "You're no ordinary person. So I ask again. Who. Are. _You_?"

The infant before him smirked- actually frigging smirked! Tsuna had never wanted to hit a baby more. "Pretty good Dame-Tsuna. Yes I'm anything but ordinary. My true line of work is assassination and my real motive for coming here is... To choose and train one of you as a future mafia boss."

The bystanders all watching would have never believed that statement. To them the infant was exactly what he looked like. An infant. However seeing how serious Tsuna was taking it, the shock and anger and fear in those oh so expressive eyes suddenly made the whole situation much more serious than they first thought. Yet all they could do was watch silently, body refusing to move, eyes only could watch the whole scene play out.

* * *

Tsuna could feel all the blood drain from his face. This wasn't some sick prank. He could tell if the infant was lying, he could always sense a lie no matter how well hidden and for once he wouldn't have minded if this wasn't the truth. For once he rather be lied to. He rather face a dirty, deceptive lie than be told this.

"No.. No, n_o, no, no, wH**Y?! WHY US?!**"_ The brunette screamed at the hitman, voice already hoarse but now practically close to tearing from the sheer raw emotion.

Reborn looked the the teen, so young and already knew what that statement entailed. The rage and terror so evident. So young and so... broken. He felt a bit of pity for the brunette. It was too bad the other noticed if the growing violent yet strangely entrancing dark orange, reds and blacks were clashing in those orbs were any indication. There was a wild, untamed power in there as well as charisma that rivalled his brother's. However looking at Sawada Tsunayoshi he saw something else. A deep spiralling dark madness. Where the only thing at the end is bloody. Endless blood. _A bloody sky._

"I apologize. I was wrong." Reborn shifted his fedora again so his obsidian black eyes gazed directly at the other. A sign of respect. Because the hitman will give the teen that much.

"_You_ are not suitable to be a mafia boss. _Sawada Ieyatsu_ will be trained to be the future boss of Vongola."

That's when Tsuna attacked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Hi~~**

**Well it's been a while~ I've been busy _*cough*lazy*cough*_ but seriously I got one more exam then I should have very little excuse other than lack of motivation~**

**Anyway I have started 2 new fanfics- Parallel Skies and its Elements and Some walls are meant to be broken. :D Please check them out~**

**Well that's pretty much it. I'm trying to find any opportunity to insert some lemon in this fic but urgh, after all this- gonna be harder than I thought lol**

**Well**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." _**

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

The fight had started off surprising. The hitman apparently caught off-guard by the sudden onslaught of fierce attacks, previously tired limbs now filled with undeniable rage.

However rage was blinding. And could only get you so far.

Once the Arcobaleno steadied and composed himself the advantage Tsuna held quickly slipped away. Reborn tried to hold back as much as he could. After all as strong as the brunette was, he was no match against the Greatest Hitman in the World. But the teen had been persistent, Reborn will give him that. He never backed down. Even when knocked to the ground he stood back up. And the look in his eyes each time the brunette got up.. even Reborn felt a shiver of something akin to unease staring directly into such wild, untamed ferocity and murderous intent. There was also something else that wasn't there before, underneath all the rage, the sorrow, the black vindictive violence, the desire for destruction, there was something else.

A burning need to protect his family.

Each strike, kick, attack, no matter how fruitless, how tiring Tsuna refused not to waver. This time he wasn't fighting for _him_, not for his survival or his entertainment. He was fighting for his brother. _Wasn't he?_

Each time he was beaten down, parried, the beast, the monster that resided in his heart howled. It's voice angry and violent and thirsting for blood. Ready to burst out, already at the edge of sanity. Again calling a demonic siren's call for Tsuna to let it free, let it fight, let it kill. It was so straining trying to concentrate on both the battle inside his mind and the one around him. It hurt. Everything was hurting. The brunette didn't want to fight anymore. He was so worn down. Something had to give and soon.

And so, poor, tired, exhausted Tsuna, let the beast free.

All the shackles, the chains slipped off his body. The bonds of family. The chains of love. The weights of responsibility. Those moral shackles. That heavy, _suffocating_ need to protect and help and defend anyone else _but_ him. The secrets he tried so desperately to hide. And the person he wanted so badly to be. Dropped to the ground. Letting the monster roam unconfined.

It wasn't like that mechanical, emotionless shell like before. That heartless, efficient killing machine who served mindlessly. That restrictive state too fell apart.

No, this was a state of pure, raw emotion and instinct at it's core. An intense burning hunger, all consuming anything in it's way. Ready to fight and destroy and kill.

* * *

Reborn raised his Leon gun, readying for the finishing blow when the brunette's killing intent spiked to almost knee dropping intensity. If he'd been any other person he would have his life flash before his eyes but he merely faltered ever so slightly. The hitman knew he needed to end the fight and end it _now_. But. He was curious.

Everything about this boy intrigued and interested him. He felt this inexplicable, unexplainable urge to see the brunette pushed to his very limits, not because to see his worth, not just as a teacher. There was just something, _something_ that drew him to this strange enigma that is Sawada Tsunayoshi. That broken gaze, full of rage, fear and self-loathing. Yet in a way those eyes, the burning orange and red violent battle in them, that wild, almost feral look- it was so clear, the clearest and strangely most honest gaze Reborn had ever seen. Those eyes were so honest, so dreadfully, beautifully honest. It couldn't possibly be sane.

Right now blazing blood orange was the darkest he'd ever seen. Like something had completely snapped, the dam has crumbled. And the crimson blood flowed from that dam has mixed with fiery vibrant orange. Tsuna growled, a hoarse, guttural, animalistic sound that a human shouldn't be able to possibly make.

The teen was so focused, ignoring his unconscious brother, his worried friends, where he was or even how out of his league his opponent was. In this moment Tsuna was just a wounded animal backed into a corner, ready to attack his enemy with only instinct to guide him and pure unadulterated bloodlust to drive him. It was_ remarkable_. Tsuna had endless potential and Reborn just knew he would _thrive_ in the mafia, much more than his brother.

Unfortunately it was also the reason Tsuna would _never_ be Vongola Decimo. The reason he would be _unfit_ to be the mafia boss. He was a lone wolf. The brunette may have a pack, he may even fight for it, protect it, stand by it's side but in the end, when push comes to shove Tsuna would end up leaving that pack to hunt. Alone.

_'In a way the teen was like a Cloud.'_ The hitman observed as he casually dodged another rather skillful combo attack. _'Unbounded, aloof and independent. But at the same time a Cloud no matter how freely it flew would always be with its sky. Tsuna, Tsuna was his own sky, broken, bloody but still a sky nonetheless.'_

It seemed by the end of his musings the brunette was already burning out. Unsurprising. The teen was already exhausted both mentally and physically. The fact the brunette had even the strength to continue fighting, against _him_ of all people, was just a testament to his amazing will power, even if the reason he was fighting has now long since vanished from the teen's mind.

Another strained growl was emitted at the back of Tsuna's throat, it was quieter, desperation and fatigue evident in the sound. The brunette was staggering, knees shaking at the mere weight of his own body. It was a pitiful sight. Reborn imagined that Tsuna would've been a very proud, strong person who stood tall and tried to never show weakness. This, this bloodied, bruised, quivering animal before him, showed nothing of that.

Only those defiant, mesmerizing pair of eyes suggested otherwise.  
And to have such a strong dying will earned the brunette at least the hitman's respect.

However as beautiful and entrancing those orbs were, the hitman would feel much better if the teen would finally close them and rest. With an agile jump only someone his size and skill could perform the Arcobaleno executed a perfect drop-kick onto a pressure point on the brunette's neck. That's all it needed for the lithe, wild teen to finally collapse. Obsidian black eyes watched the figure fall.

"Sleep Tsuna." Reborn said softly. "You did.. well."

* * *

Ieyasu had woken in the last few minutes of the fight, he wanted to stop them but all muscles in his body refused to move and no words would come out of his mouth. He knew his brother had a... _shady_ past, but seeing his sweet, quiet Tsuna, the same Tsuna who always gave him gentle yet warm smiles, fighting so wildly, blindly like a beast, only then did it really dawn on the blonde. Like a sudden splash of ice cold water.

The brunette_ scared him_, Ieyasu wasn't going to lie. Tsuna at that moment scared him. Those dark blood orange eyes burned like fire yet at the same time were cold. Almost like his twin didn't _recognise_ anyone, _no,_ that he didn't _care_ about anyone, only his next blood. It was like everything that made a person human; morals, bonds, affection, sympathy, had been forcefully stripped away, leaving just an animal, a beast, a _monster._

But it was still _Tsuna_. His brother. His twin.

And if Tsuna was a monster than he was _his_ monster.

Because no matter what they were family. And _yes_ Ieyasu was still scared of this darker side, who wouldn't?

But he also knew about the other sides of Tsuna. The gentle, shy, kind side who loved his mother's cooking, his brother's smile and who missed his family. The affectionate, selfish, needy side who craved attention and love from many, wishing for enough to drown him yet unable to fully give back the same amount. The sad, haunted, pained side that was haunted by nightmares and guilt of the past, who cried and screamed at night and sometimes at day. Ieyasu just needed to slowly accept all these many sides and jagged edges that was his brother.

It would be hard, not something done easily.

But it was something he would do nonetheless. Because he loved his brother. They were family. They were brothers.

So when his twin crumpled to the floor before his eyes, Ieyasu finally found the strength to push himself off the bed, scrambling toward his fallen brother in a frenzy of concern. It seemed to also snap his friends (and Hibari) out of their stupors as they too were scrambling to check on the fallen teen.

"Tsuna," the blonde whispered hoarsely, his trembling hands gently stroking the brunette's fluffy chestnut hair. "Tsuna, please be okay."

However whatever strength that spurred him on was apparently short-lived as quickly Ieyasu could feel his body once again grow heavy. No matter how hard he fought, eventually the world around him dimmed and he too met with darkness.

* * *

When Ieyasu woke up he found himself in his bedroom. His body still felt like it was covered in iron armor and the ache in his neck was giving him a headache. Groaning the blonde sat up, rubbing his neck as he did so. Damn that had been a weird not to mention highly disturbing dream.

"Took you long enough Baka-Iey,"

Immediately the blonde's head snapped to where the voice was, only to wince at the pain it caused to his poor neck. There on the ground was the damn reason their lives had took such a sudden turn for the worst, in all it's suited, baby glory. And next to the little demon was his adorable brother, tied up and glaring at the smaller figure with such intensity and raw hatred it was a wonder the hitman hadn't combusted.

"Wha- Reborn! What did you do to Tsuna?!"

Ieyasu was answered with a swift kick on the head.

"Shut up Baka-Iey so I can explain things."

The bound brunette reacted badly to witnessing the abuse on his brother. Wiggling on the floor wildly, blood orange eyes glared hatefully at Reborn as he snarled viciously. "You mafia bastard! If you hurt Ieyasu again I'm going to take that fedora and shove it up your fucking ass so far you'll taste it!"

Tsuna also got a kick an return. Though his brother noticed, looked less painful than his own. Of course it may be because of the many bruises peppered on the brunette's creamy pale skin that was the reason but something also told the blonde that it was something more. Maybe it was his imagination but Ieyasu saw a change in the way Reborn saw Tsuna, a small almost indistinguishable spark was there in those unreadable black eyes. And Ieyasu didn't know what that meant. What that change meant. For Reborn, for him or for Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna hated that son of a bitch. He wanted to kill Reborn, rip his giant damn head from his tiny body, to see the life drain from his smug, arrogant eyes and to feel his warm disgusting blood on his flesh. Tsuna wanted that piece of scum, that, that mafioso, _dead._

But he had enough of his self, his sanity and his reasoning to see that it wouldn't happen. Not anytime _soon_ anyway. Reborn was strong, leagues above leagues above him. And even without that major gap in strength the brunette was tied up, not with simple rope, but with something green and disturbingly... alive. Oh god he really hoped that the face on the rope was painted on.

The fact it blinked told him otherwise unfortunately.

So all he could really do nothing but glare and swear and comply. Even struggling at this moment was exhausting. The beast, the monster in him too was drained, staying low and sleeping. It was the first time in a long time did this happen to the brunette, the first time in a long time he had completely lost.

It could've been almost refreshing if he wasn't so tired and full of boiling rage.

"_Well?_" He spat out, not wanting to show anymore weakness then before after the rather painful blow to the back of his head. Fucking baby. "Weren't you going to say something? Enlighten us."

The damned hitman didn't seem fazed by his sarcastic sneer. Instead he began his introduction. Properly.

"I was assigned here by the Vongola Family's Ninth generation boss to come to Japan and raise the next boss. The current head is getting old and the only other eligible heirs have died leaving you two as the last resort."

"How flattering." Tsuna muttered.

His older brother however was having a harder time processing the information. "_EEEEEEEHHHH?!_ Why is it like that?!"

"You two are direct descendants to the Vongola Primo- the one who created Vongola, therefore making both of you legitimate heirs."

Tsuna scowled, so it seemed even the blood that flows through him is tainted and cursed as well. Well whoop de doo. Somehow the brunette wasn't surprised. The only thing that did upset him was that Ieyasu also shared this blood. But it'll be okay, he resolved silently, Tsuna would make sure his twin would never experience what he went through.

Caramel brown looked at his currently panicking brother with a gentle, soft gaze. Yeah. Even if it takes his whole life he'll protect his brother. And right now that meant he had to be cool, calm and reasonable in front of his current most hated being in existence. No matter how badly he wanted to maim him.

Seeing his brother was in no current state of mind to ask questions, Tsuna decided to undertake that role. With narrowed eyes he forced himself to relax, caramel brown eyes still tinted with specks of orange looked as emotionless as it could at the hitman.

"What about the flames? I know Iey-nii has never even known it's existence much less use them."

Reborn nodded approvingly at the question and whipped out a red bullet, "This is the Dying will bullet, a specialty in the Vongola Family. A person shot with it will resurrect with a dying will after death. That dying will would depend on whatever you regretted at the moment you died."

Suddenly the blonde piped up, "Wait, what if I didn't regret anything at the time?"

There was a silence. Then Reborn turned around, back facing against both teens.

"I am an assassin."

"I would've DIED?!"

* * *

After twenty minutes of explanation, three minutes of calming down his brother who attempted to literally bite the hitman to death (note to self: try to decrease amount of time Tsuna hangs out with Hibari. Especially during the demon prefect's patrols.) and five minutes of a rather heated 'discussion' it finally came down to this.

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss."

"Don't worry I'll make you a fine mafia boss." Reborn dismissed. Tsuna growled threateningly. Ieyasu groaned as much as he loved his brother, he did not have the energy to pull the brunette away from trying to murder the hitman again.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way I could even be part of the mafia!" The blonde protested. However his increasingly loud argument was on deaf ears as the Arcobaleno was busying himself, changing into some pajamas. Ieyasu pouted when he realized even his cute brother wasn't listening to him, the tied up teen too occupied with squirming his way out of the creepy lizard rope and mentally burning a hole into the hitman's forehead.

Damn that glare could make little puppies keel over and die.

"I'm going to sleep." Reborn announced to really no one in particular.

"O-oi!" Tsuna looked positively horrified as he saw the infant getting ready for bed. "Aren't you going to untie me?"

Reborn tilted his head contemplatively however the faint glint of bemusement was quite clear to Ieyasu's own eyes. _'What was that hell baby up to?'_ Unlike his twin he'd had the unfortunate luck of spending the morning with the hitman and in five minutes of knowing the man he knew the guy was a sadist. A really, really evil sadist.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you want me to free you, you have to give something in return."

The blond could see his brother's jaw clench. "What do you want?" He'd managed to spit out like the words were a disgusting poison. Ieyasu had never seen Tsuna so... _aggressive_ toward someone before. However considering the circumstances he couldn't exactly disapprove the reaction. Though he also didn't know how he felt about it either.

"Dame-Tsuna, you'll be sharing your room with me." Before the brunette could start snarling out exactly twenty seven reasons for why he will fucking _not_, the hitman continued. "Or I'll bunk with Baka-Iey instead."

His twin's mouth promptly clicked shut. It was obvious there was a mental war going on in the brunette's head. Ieyasu decided it was time to intervene. But then that weird feeling inside of him tugged again and his mouth refused to move. It was strange. Almost as if that feeling knew that letting Reborn stay with his brother was the best option. Though that certainly clashed with his brother complex... which he did _not_ have.

After a few minutes of hesitation and various, not to mention rather adorable, expressions from; anger, thoughtfulness, anxiety, worry, embarrassment from the brunette Tsuna finally gave a look of resignation. "Fine."

The blonde wanted very much to coo at how cute his brother was when he pouted. He'd never seen the younger sulk before and right now he wished he did something sooner just to see that expression. Ieyasu wondered what would happen if Tsuna ever showed this look to any of his boyfriends.  
Those goddamn horndogs would probably jump him. Except maybe Ryohei, he seemed like the most 'chaste' out of all of them. _'However it didn't matter who, if they touch his little brother they were going to die.'_ Ieyasu thought rather venomously.

Reborn looked at the bound teen with an air of smug superiority before clicking his little fingers and making his way to the exit of the bedroom. "Come Leon."

A small yelp of surprise came from him as the green rope unwound itself around him. Tsuna was about to glare at the damn thing but merely gaped as the rope transformed into a little green chameleon.

It blinked. He blinked. It blinked again.

"I-It's..." The brunette stuttered out, completely at a loss for words. Not that anyone could really blame him. Caramel brown looked at large reptilian yellow eyes. "It's..." A little pink tongue flicked out from its wide mouth. Tsuna tentatively reached out to touch the small being, flinching when after a second, it crawled onto his hand. "It's so _cute!_" Tsuna squealed, all feelings of hatred, frustration and any prejudice against the hitman pushed aside as his large honeyed eyes sparkled.

Tsuna in that moment looked his age, young and happy and innocent. A large excited smile adorning his features, a big smile, one that he hadn't used since he was a very young child.

* * *

Reborn stared at the sudden changes in Tsuna's demeanor. One moment he was filled with murderous rage, the next defeated resignation- a sight which looked more like adorable sulking than anything- then when he saw Leon for the first time Tsuna looked... Tsuna looked...

_Beautiful._

The lizard licked the teen's hand and the brunette giggled, it was the sweetest thing the hitman swore he ever heard. The sight wasn't exactly sour either.

Tsuna looked at the infant, eyes bright, smile wide and all of the bubbling joyful curiosity faced right toward him, all previous madness and rage temporarily forgotten. Reborn found that he much preferred this to completely unrestrained hatred and disgust. Something unfamiliar coiled in his gut at the sight. Quickly he pushed that weird feeling down. He didn't know what that was but it'll probably distract him from his current mission.

"W-what is this?" Tsuna asked, his voice so full of wonder and eager interest despite being so soft. Reborn couldn't help but answer, strangely proud even though he had no reason to be. "That's Leon. My pet chameleon."

"Ka-me-leon. Oh! Leon is part of chameleon." The brunette chuckled to himself. Yup. Definitely the sweetest sound he'd heard.

Then his stupid student has to go ruin by opening his mouth. "You would think that you've never seen a chameleon before." The blonde teased. However the moment those words left his mouth the older twin paled, realizing his mistake. "No wait, shit, I'm sorry Tsuna, I didn't mean to, I just..."

Tsuna didn't look like he was listening, his eyes now only focused on the little green reptile in his hands but they were now blank and emotionless. Much like the rest of his face. "It's okay." The brunette murmured quietly, "You forgot, I understand."

Gently Tsuna dropped the small lizard onto the ground where it scuttled towards the hitman silently. "I'll show you to my room." Reborn didn't say anything, just nodded and followed. He was aware of the ruined mood and contrary to popular opinion, the Sun Arcobaleno was not completely heartless and willing to add fuel to every fire he saw.

The apologies from the blonde became muffled as the brunette shut the door gently behind him and began walking to his room next door.

A part of him wished it was in his nature to console and comfort, just to see that smile back on the teen's face. But while he had many experiences in the underworld, experiences that had helped him empathize with his previous student- that first kill, first betrayal, first raid- the experience of wasting your life, your childhood behind caged bars, to never see things that people took for granted, to never learn the most basic of things and to learn things that no person should ever have to know, was something he could never truly understand nor comprehend. The ones who could after all were the unfortunate few.

* * *

They got ready to go to bed in silence. This wasn't part of Reborn's plans for the day, he was supposed to have rigged both his student's beds with grenades then threatened them to silence. But so many things today refused to go to plan and in all honesty the hitman did not have the heart to harass the twins after the day they had.

"...Reborn?" The Arcobaleno glanced at the brunette who was already lying in bed, back against him. The voice was quiet, almost a whisper but he caught it. Soft, hoarse from the tears of today not that the hitman could really blame him.

"Yes?" The teen's figure flinched like he'd hadn't actually expected a response. Reborn thought the brunette never looked smaller.

"Ieyasu is an innocent you know?"

Oh the hitman knew where this was going and it would not work. Nonetheless however he wouldn't not like it either. "I know."

"He has dreams, a whole life ahead of him. Getting into the mafia would ruin everything." So the brunette was much more aware of the consequences than his brother it seemed. Though that was a given considering his circumstances. It was obvious he'd seen more than his share of the dirty things only the underworld can supply.

"I know." The infant repeated mechanically, coldly, emotionlessly. Reborn could see the teen tense, body underneath the blanket trembling. From anger or grief the hitman did not know.

"Okaa-san would lose another son. She would be completely alone. Despite being a good, kind if slightly ditzy woman, she would lose all her family unknowingly to the mafia."

The hitman faltered slightly at that. Damn the kid knew not to hold back with his accusations. That was a blow lower than he was comfortable with. "I.. know."

"Then why?" He sounded so broken, so angry and helpless. "If you know, why are you doing this?"

A part of the infant wished that he didn't have to do this, to force outsiders in this dirty cruel world, he didn't want to do this. But a job was a job. There was no guilt in what he would do, he had killed thousands of people because it was simply just another a job. Another two notches on the wall wouldn't make no difference. He would not feel that crippling sense of guilt. Though Tsuna was making it damned hard not to.

"Because it's my job." He answered simply, voice betraying nothing of the conflict inside him.

There was a silence after that. Reborn thought for a second the teen had finally gone to sleep until-

"I _despise_ you."

Reborn didn't answer. Only after he was sure the brunette had finally slumbered did he whisper hollowly,

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi hi~~**

**Sooo someone called GioTsu PMed me telling me it's been like over a YEAR since I last updated this, which omg I am so sorry! **

**Btw this generally goes out to every other story that's been kind of sitting in a corner gathering dust. :P**

**ALSO- Just gotta say, Ryohei has got to be my fav suitor in this fic so far (which you can kind of see due to my slightly biased writing, trying so hard to be equal but seriously, Ryohei is so under appreciated compared to legit everyone else) so SHOUT OUT WHO EVERS YOUR FAVE if you want more of that particularly ship or if you think it needs more attention.**

**Oh, this is also kind of a fluff plot piece soz for those looking for an extra helping of angst from the last chapter but I felt we gotta give our fav Tsuna fish a little break, or something close enough anyway.**

**Anyway, not much excuses soo**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

The next morning was very awkward for Ieyasu. Very awkward.

Actually it was probably one of the worst breakfasts he had had to date. It may have even beat the morning where he caught his parents making out on the kitchen table in sheer un-comfortability alone._ Just._

Cornflower blue eyes shifted from his eggs, to his twin who had been glaring bloody murder at Reborn, fingers twitching for the nearby knife, then to said hitman who was sipping an espresso and generally ignoring everyone on the table. Ieyasu shovelled another mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

The eggs had grown cold. He didn't care.

A knocking at the door broke the suffocating silence and tensions. Nana, who had been flitting around rather aimlessly in the kitchen obviously unnerved by the mood, visibly brightened. "I'll get it!" She quickly offered before swiftly leaving. The blonde pushed back the urge to scowl. Damn. Now he was left alone with his murderous brother, an infant sized psychopath and cold eggs.

_Fantastic._

* * *

"Ohayo Nana-san!" Yamamoto chirped cheerfully. "Is Ieyasu and Tsuna there?"

Nana hummed in the affirmative, she looked clearly relieved at his presence. There was a small buzz of childish triumph in knowing that out of the three of Tsuna's suitors slash lovers slash its complicated slash really_ really_ complicated, he was the one closest in terms of family relations.

"Hai, I'll just tell them you're waiting for them now~" She then winked conspiringly, "and call me Nana or mama now that you're dating my son ne?"

The base baller flushed but nodded stiffly. Yamamoto didn't know if it was a trick of the light but for a second he thought he saw Nana flash a grin, a rather knowing amused one at that. He would clearly have to rethink his image of her being an oblivious, naive woman.

"Tsu-kun! Iey-kun! Yama-kun is waiting for you~"

_'Oh thank god.'_ Ieyasu sighed in relief before brightening up in the cheeriest smile he could muster at the moment. Which was both strained and not even close to the definition of cheery if one would nitpick about it. "C'mon Tsuna, we need to get to school!"

The brunette scowled, mood obviously still quite dark but wordlessly complied. Reborn, who had by now finished his coffee also showed signs of following them. Tsuna upon noticing the hitman tutor's intention frowned even harder. But surprisingly said nothing.

Though his face was definitely a picture of a thousand words. None of which were in any sort of way, good, positive or even in any form or way polite. And unfortunately that strongly implied the large cloud of awkward tension filled gloom was going to make it's way to school as well.

Ieyasu felt like if it was any other time he would be able to not completely wish to sink into the ground and sleep everything off but he was tired, had a huge headache and still coming to grips with the whole mafia thing that has burst into his normal life. And so understandably he was quite relieved that Yamamoto had come to ease of all this frankly horribly grey mood around the Sawada residence.

Of course relief was always a short lived tease as, after pleasant chit chat and the arrival of a brooding brunette, his best friend had the audacity to give his twin a peck on the lips.

"Ohayo Tsuna." The baseball star murmured bashfully as he pulled away.

On the bright side Tsuna had blushed and lightened up considerably despite the (now slightly surprised) hitman standing at the doorway. On the less brighter (darker?) side- best friend kissing his brother.

Huh. This _was_ a hard one.

In the end Ieyasu satisfied himself by giving the athlete a good, hard 'pat' on the taller male's back. The blonde may or may not have felt a small spark of smug victory when said athlete fell rather ungraciously onto the ground.

* * *

As they finally came to the grounds of the school, a black clad teen awaited them. The male's gakuran jacket fluttering dramatically in the wind as piercing grey eyes stopped the group in their tracks. Ieyasu shivered subconsciously at the fearsome sight. Tsuna _really_ knew how to pick 'em.

"Carnivore."

"Hibari." Tsuna greeted coolly in turn as he stepped closer to the older boy. To the brunette's surprise as well as everyone else's, the skylark, with amazingly fast reflexes, shot out a hand to grab Tsuna and pull him almost violently into a harsh bruising kiss.

At first the smaller teen was tensed, ready to push the attacker away, but quickly soon melted into the heat, sighing softly as he felt the raven haired prefect comb through his hair with his fingers. The sighs turned into groans as Hibari began tugging the other's hair rather roughly, the pressure teetering delightfully between some weirdly erotic border of pleasure and pain. Tsuna could feel the skylark smile into the kiss.

An awkward cough brought reality crashing down however and Tsuna hastily pushed away the older teen (who grunted in annoyance) suddenly very hyper aware that he was in public. Shit. Damn Hibari and his surprisingly aggressive need for physical affection.

Not only was his brother and Reborn gawking (the latter of the two's reaction invoking a strange, malicious sort of glee), so was the whole student body present that had been innocently milling through the school gates. Tsuna wanted to sink into the ground and die from the sheer embarrassment of it all. Instead his face turned a burning red as he stuttered incoherent words, his eyes refusing to meet anyone else's.

Yamamoto was looking on with a chilling smile that did not reach his eyes. "Maa maa, what happened to public affection isn't allowed on school grounds Hibari-san?"

The skylark smirked, his body screaming dominant alpha, intimidation well making up for his shorter stature. "Carnivores follow different rules to the herbivores." He answered in that smug way he sounded after a well earned victory.

Tsuna decided to spare a glance away from his two, now admittedly terrifying, suitors to his brother and the fedora wearing baby bastard. They were still gaping. Though to be fair Ieyasu had finally closed his mouth (though it seemed to be threatening to open again) and Reborn's expression was just blank and closed off. It reminded the brunette of a computer in the midst of rebooting. Well that was at least, if not anything else, an amusing image out of this embarrassing train wreck to remember. Though the rumours and sacrifice of his peace at school was probably not worth it.

"YO SAWADA, TSUNA!" Came a loud voice from the only other person who could this situation any more complicated.

The brunette tried very hard not to groan slip from his lips, lips that were slightly puffy from the force of it's last *cough* activity. He managed to successfully hold off the sound of exasperation but failed to withhold the oncoming blush that came from the recent memory. Dammit.

At the very least the loud interruption had managed to startle a reaction out of Ieyasu. The blonde teen made a strangled wheezing sound in response but it was something. Probably. Maybe.

Realising the role of the polite social individual had been placed upon his own very incompetent shoulders, Tsuna this time allowed the groan to slip out. Turning to face the boxer however he found himself unable to contain the laughter that inadvertently burst forth at the sight of him.

"Wha- _*snicker*_ did a flock of birds attack you or something?!"

Ryohei just grinned stupidly, his tanned skin covered in mud and dirt with his childish beaming face equally as dirty. His bleached white hair was covered in little twigs and leaves making it stick out at odd angles like he had run through all the bushes and shrubbery he could.

Tsuna wondered if there was something wrong with him that he thought it looked quite, well, 'cute'. Which was weird. Tsuna didn't _do_ cute. He had heard people tell him he was cute, had heard people point at something else and comment on how cute it was. The brunette never understood the concept. He understood beauty; smooth, sleek, hard, cold beauty. He had recently grasped the idea of sexy; hot, burning, electrifying, chilling. But cute was an unfamiliar word. Yet looking at the bright smiling messy face of the older teen, that open, childish grin, it seemed to be the only word in his limited vocabulary that really fit. Warm, bubbly, sunny, soft; cute.

The brunette didn't know if there was something in his face that showed what he was thinking but the older boxer was looking at him in almost wonderment. Then slowly, tentatively Ryohei moved towards him. Completely closing any excuse of space between them as he wrapped a mud splattered arm around the smaller teen's torso, tilting Tsuna's head up with the other and finally letting their lips meet in a manner that could only be thought of as rapturous.

Tsuna could feel the heat radiating off the other, the calming earthy scent of mud and the smell of freshly cut grass. The boxer's hands now softly running up and down his back like the wind and the ragged, rough lips on his own. Ryohei felt like everything he craved for when he was locked up, everything he wanted for so long, Ryohei felt like Outside. Warm, earthy, fresh outside. And it felt fucking great. Tsuna didn't know how this could feel any better.

Then Ryohei slipped his tongue in and once again Tsuna swore he had seen the fucking light and it. _was. Beautiful._

Somehow, sometime between his first kiss with the older tanned athlete and now, Ryohei had picked up the whole making out thing and pushed it to a whole new level. Was this oblivious fool, that had probably run into a tree recently, actually a natural at kissing? What sort of bloody twisted world were they living in? Not that he was complaining of course.

Letting himself go, Tsuna allowed himself to deepen the kiss further as he too began to actively seek the other's mouth. The two both groaned in pleasure at that. If his previous kiss with Hibari was forcefully erotic, this, this was downright fucking obscene.

It was funny how different his- (Lovers? Boyfriends? Suitors?) - companions were, Tsuna thought absentmindedly. You could tell by the kisses alone.

Yamamoto was chaste, unsure, shy and bashful. Still coming to terms with the relationship and his own feelings but still affectionate and flirty. Hibari, forceful. Hungry, craving for the kisses, the little touches and the closeness. Everyone would probably think it very uncharacteristic of the prefect but Tsuna knew otherwise, because he too was like that, so used to being alone, isolated, no one to touch or really hold close and now the effects of the emotional withdrawal has finally shown itself. Hibari was making up, even subconsciously, the physical affection he didn't ever have. Ryohei was skilled, passionate yet still careful and a little clumsy and so, very considerate. Tsuna didn't know if the other actually knew what he was getting into or that he had just once again jumped headfirst into the extreme deep end but the boxer was confident and moving in strides despite everything. Ryohei was not holding back his feelings or reserves or being overwhelmingly fierce or confused. He was open and honest and happy and -and oh, how the hell can he still think any remotely coherent thoughts as said teen's tongue was doing intoxicatingly delightful things in his mouth?!

This time it took more than a few very awkward, loud coughs and clearing of the throats to break the teens out of their lust induced fogs but somehow they did. He could still fill the warmth and buzzing everywhere that he's been touched, caressed. A small part of him registered he was embarrassingly aroused and hoped to God he did not look as ravaged as he undoubtedly felt. And as reality soaked back into their skin Tsuna could only say rather dumbly one word, "Woah."

* * *

Reborn had not seen this coming.

With all his sharp observation skills and deducting reasoning that many misinterpreted as mind reading (much to his ever satisfaction and smug delight), the greatest hitman of the world was completely baffled. Sure he had been amused and mildly surprised when he saw first hand the interaction between the potential Rain Guardian and Tsuna, it was all very innocent and sweet and Reborn had mentally thought of 8 different ways to use that for his future entertainment. Then the Cloud came into the picture and the hitman was still amused but definitely now more shocked than anything. Maybe they were fighting over the brunette? Even he had felt a strange, almost magnetic pull when he saw Tsuna. But then if they were merely vying for his affection, someone so aggressive like Tsuna would not have stood for it, he would have fought back not melt into it. So that meant the three were probably in a relationship, albeit; a shaky, new relationship but one nonetheless. Reborn found the conclusion quite taxing to his own moral compass but he was nothing if not flexible and quickly accepted the new information, reforming his previous plans as he did so.

Now however, all plans and conceptions and everything was thrown out the mental window as he saw not one, not two, but three bloody teens kissing Tsuna before the beginning of school. Three. Reborn didn't even want to deconstruct the dark, nauseating curl of something in the pit of his stomach at the thought, much less acknowledge the feeling. Instead he looked blank and expressionless in a pathetic attempt to hide his shock and confusion at this whole thing. All that he could think in his normal quite brilliant mind was- Three. Tsuna has _three_ lovers, boyfriends, whatever. _Three_ people who kissed him. _Three_ before _him_.

Oh he_ really_ didn't want to even go _near_ that last thought.

Either way this had to be given some serious thought. Was this an actual serious relationship between the three? From the glares the other two teens were shooting at the boxer it doesn't seem like they were romantically inclined to anyone but Tsuna. The closest thing Reborn could compare this to was a harem type situation. Are there more people involved? God were there _more _people involved?!

That painful spiteful knot in his stomach tightened. The hitman stubbornly ignored it.

* * *

School was still stupid in Tsuna's not really professional opinion.

Even with the perks of having three very attractive boyfriends could not make school any nicer. In fact it was probably the reason that school had felt even more frustrating and useless now that Tsuna had been made aware of the pleasant activity of kissing and how school has taken it upon itself to prevent Tsuna from engaging in the activity.

The brunette sighed as he stared listlessly at the whiteboard filled with various words that he didn't understand- like what the fuck was a meniscus?! That had to be a made up word.

It was funny, because truth be told he had kissed before. Many, many times. And he hated almost each and everyone of them with exceptions he could count using only his hands. Of course the act of exchanging saliva was quite a common thing when you get sold as a pet, a slave. Thinking back now Tsuna was almost grateful that he never was 'handled' by any that were truly and utterly depraved. Grateful but not by much.

Maybe it was because this time he wasn't a pet. This time he was an equal. A willing participant that actually consented and actively allowed the intimate action between them. Their was no streak of fear for disobeying or disgust at what he was doing or that terrible heavy self loathing that almost always came with it. Their was real affection. Mutual affection. And it was unfamiliar and scary and new and so goaddamn unreal how inexplicably happy it made him.

The feeling of being wanted, not as a decoration or some exotic pet or entertainment, but as a person, flaws and personality and everything was something undeniably addicting. Tsuna wanted to drown in the feeling, it was warm and soothing and comforting yet new enough to surprise and absolutely delight him. Like a bubble bath. Except less wet. Probably.

Where was he? Oh. Right. Science class. Was that on the test? It so sounded like that's going on the test. Fuck it, he was going to fail either way.

Tsuna jerked violently in his seat with a startled squeak as a small paper plane landed on his table. Stubbornly ignoring the curious stares that came from his abrupt, sudden and humiliatingly loud action he began to unfold the origami piece. After the scene he made this morning this was nothing compared to the embarrassment of a totally manly yelp in the middle of class.

That of course does not mean he won't slap the person who sent the paper plane in the first place. Which, he would like to remind everyone, was a huge step up from wanting to tear their throats out with his teeth.

**-Tsuna,**

**Don't get in the way of Baka-Iey's fight.**

**Reborn.**

And suddenly the urge to tear throats has never been greater.

* * *

"Iey-nii, are you going to someone?"

The blonde Sawada turned to face a visibly unhappy twin and winced. "Uh, this wasn't my fault?"

Tsuna growled, soft and dangerous, "Oh I know exactly whose fault it is."

"How did you know it was Mochida?" Ieyasu asked in surprise. Sure the kendo captain was pretty public in his display but Tsuna never was one to listen to gossip nor was he present when it happened. At the question the brunette just looked confused and irritated.

"What the fuck is a Mochida? I was talking about Reborn."

"Reborn? I don't think he has anything to do with it. Mochida was just being a jealous dumbass and challenged me to a duel." Though on the other hand, it was extremely suspicious the guy had decided to initiate the confrontation the day after the infantile assassin's appearance now that he thought about it… "And I told you who Mochida was. You didn't like him."

The younger twin just gave Ieyasu a blank pointed look. "Iey-nii I don't like a lot of people."

"He's the annoying one who likes to brag?"

"Nope."

"The guy dating Kyoko? The most beautiful girl in the class, no, in the entire school?"

"No offence but does it look like I have been spending my time here staring at the girls?"

"He welds a giant straw sword?"

Tsuna widens his eyes in recognition before breaking out into an amused smile, "Ah, the idiot who doesn't know how to use real weapons."

"Yeah. That one."

Honey brown eyes darken to a burnt orange for a moment as he looks assessingly at his brother, before confidently declaring, "It's okay, you can take him. Kind of."

Ieyasu shook his head vigorously, "No I'm not going to fight him Tsuna." The blonde said firmly, "He's the captain of the kendo club and he challenged me to a kendo duel. There's no _way_ I could win."

Tuna looked ready to protest at the statement but then he paused. Obviously from the note Reborn wanted this fight to happen. Which logically meant it served in Tsuna, Ieyasu and general humanity's best expectations to stop the fight at all costs. Plus, Ieyasu knows this Mochida freak better than he does, so maybe his worries weren't completely unfounded. And there was no way the ex-fighter was going to voluntarily let his brother go into a losing battle.

"Fine." Tsuna acquiesced, "Besides, fighting for such petty reasons are childish." The blonde looked relieved that he wasn't going to be pushed and nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "Exactly! So let's get out of here befor-"

"Oh you're not going _anywhere._"

The Sawada twins turned, one terrified and the other vibrating with his own feral snarling. The group of teens dressed in the dark blue of their school's kendo uniform all instinctively took a step away from the growling twin. They've heard the rumors. They weren't complete idiots.

Complete is the key term though because they still had the utter nerve to try kidnap Ieyasu in front of the Mad Dog.

There was a lot of biting, death threats in various languages and a few shrill screams of terror after that.

If Reborn hadn't stepped in with his stupid guns and stupid sleep sedative darts, Tsuna would've totally sent the whole kendo team to the hospital, maybe even the emergency room. But of course the hitman did. And ten to fifteen minutes later the brunette woke up with a splitting headache and a murderous resolve strong enough to, well, murder.

* * *

When he finally arrived to the gym, it was to cheering and enthusiastic calls of his brother's name. Tsuna, a little torn at this and very confused, shoved his way through the crowd to see Ieyasu in nothing but his underwear, a fistful of hair in his hands and a relatively bald person laying down on the ground. While he may not be familiar with the sport known as kendo, the brunette had enough experience in fighting to know that this was probably not what a victory should look like at all.

Ieyasu himself looked stunned and dazed at whatever actions he had done. Though that quickly turned into bashful pride when his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko came up to him with her own pretty smile. Tsuna wondered if asking Ryohei to stop his sister from positively reinforcing the results of Reborn's schemes made him a bad person. Eh, if anything, the day Tsuna finally snaps and goes to strangle that tiny neck with his bare hands, at least he's got some good karma from warning the girl off.

To be completely fair, the world fucking owes him a lot after being subjected to what he had to go through when he was as young as he was. So_ yeah_, fuck you universe he is morally allowed to kill one psychopathic fedora wearing infant. Hell, he can probably kill two, maybe the other can wear a stupid bandana and wear military colours too.

Hahaha _nah_, that's just plain adorable. Military baby. Cute as fuck.

Only thing cuter than that is if a baby was dressed as a scientist. What with the little lab coats and glasses, like, Tsuna isn't exactly soft but he would literally _melt_ at the sight.

What was he doing again? Right. Ieyasu. Underwear. Fistful of hair. Bald unconscious guy. Surprising he got distracted in the first place really.

He was about to head closer to his brother but he faltered as he noticed how happy the blonde seemed conversing with his crush. Which, fair enough, Tsuna is aware how hard his twin had been pining over the girl, even _he's_ not that emotionally stunted, he can wait till tomorrow morning to interrogate and generally be creepy and full of angst.

"Hey Tsuna, did you just arrive?" The brunette turned to see Yamamoto grinning. "You missed one hell of a fight." Tsuna kind of wants to slap the stupid off that face at the moment.

"Well I was a bit busy getting drugged," He replied dryly, "But good to know you didn't stop my brother from getting into that fight."

The baseballer cringed under the more petite male's glower. "W-well, I helped him escape the first time but suddenly he ran back in a minute later shouting about having to get an ippon on Mochida." Tsuna stared. It didn't feel like Yamamoto was lying. He still narrowed his eyes, purposely letting them redden orange in warning.

"Did my brother happen to have a flame on his forehead?"

"Uh, yes?" Then more tentatively, "Are you mad?" And damn Yamamoto for those sad, sad, _pathetic _puppy dog eyes that should not be allowed on people with natural good looks and physique. Tsuna had to look down and away from that heartbreakingly pleading expression in order to try and hide his blush, revealing what that face was doing to him.

"..At least you were honest." He muttered softly, though obviously not soft enough because the athlete brightened into a much happier, but no less charming, puppy. Tsuna flushed even harder when Yamamoto gave him a soft, painfully tender kiss on the forehead.

"Well I do know how much you value honesty." Yamamoto murmured into the kiss, his voice vibrating into the younger teen's skin.

Tsuna acknowledged the romantic gesture with a quiet, needy whine and a playful nip under the baseballer's jaw, causing him to shudder slightly. "Tsuna.." Yamamoto groaned, "Do you want to come over to my place for a bit?" Then quickly the tanned teen back-pedalled with a panicked, "To hang out! I mean, not that I'm against doing anything, I'm all for it, no that's, that came out wrong. I just want to spend more time with you, and Ieyasu probably is going to be occupied over Sasagawa so I thought maybe.. I'm sorry, uh, ha ha.." The athlete's strained laugh trailed off awkwardly, leaving silence and two blushing teenagers way too close to each other.

Finally the brunette huffed out an bemused snort and leaned his head on the taller male's chest, enjoying the warmth and solidarity of another person. "I wouldn't mind, idiot." He mumbled, embarrassed.

The laugh this time was completely genuine and Tsuna couldn't stop himself from laughing alongside such unrestrained happiness. It felt free, like rain pouring from the sky- you couldn't stop it from falling out no matter how hard you tried.

* * *

Yamamoto ended up teaching Tsuna how to play video games when they arrived at his place. Tsuna was undeniably frustrated at the controls. Especially when they played combat games like Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter. After much swearing and confusion and frustration on both parts (mainly Tsuna's) they decided to try something slightly different.

Turned out the brunette was much more amiable to the Wii controls.

"It's really cool that your tv can read my movements." Tsuna confessed with awe as he swung his 'racket' and hitting the yellow ball toward their CPU opponent's side. The brunette looked so innocent and childlike, Yamamoto had to drop his remote and envelope the teen with his arms and his face with kisses, laughing when Tsuna made a discontented grumbly noise when the action cost them the game.

"We are definitely trying the boxing one next." He muttered grumpily. "That way I can kick your ass."

The only response to that was another shower of kisses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi hi~~**

**So as usual, apologies, I mean, at least it wasn't a year right? Hahahaha... hah..**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Reborn demanded.

Tsuna froze, midway into getting into his pyjama bottoms. Shoving them hastily onto himself the brunette whipped around to give the hitman a halfhearted glare. "None of your business." He replied shortly.

"As your tutor-"

"Not my tutor." Came a muttered response.

"As your brother's tutor-"

"Over my dead body." Tsuna growled. The infant gave an exasperated sigh at the resistance. Like Tsuna was the inconvenience in this bedroom. Asshole. Fucking Fedora-wearing Asshole.

"Tsuna I am not trying to be your enemy." The arcobaleno tried patiently.

The brunette just glared, eyes almost glowing under the dark sky with anger. "You're trying to teach my brother to be a criminal." He hissed low and soft. "You're trying to make my brother part of the goddamn mafia." The teen pointed a shaky but no less accusing finger at the infant. "You're trying to tear this family apart. So don't you _dare_, for one fucking second, think that you aren't my enemy."

And with that Tsuna turned and in one swift motion fell into his bed, covers already wrapped up around him as he lay with his face away from the hitman he knew was still staring at him. Furious at the emotion still burning dangerously in his body, the teen scrunched his eyes shut and tried to ignore the world outside his blanket cocoon.

* * *

It's not a good night. He wakes only a mere few hours later, sweating and panting. His skin feels too tight and his veins seem to be pumping more blood than it can handle. It needs release. _He_ needs release.

_Who is he?_

He wants to move, to fight, to hurt. Feel the satisfying crunch of breaking something. The adrenalin. He can hear the cheers. The bright lights of the arena. Killing. Maiming. Winning. If he wins, if he kills, if he entertains, he will survive. Eat. Drink. Slaughter.

No.

That's not who he is.

_Isn't it?_

Not anymore.

_It is. It is who he is._

No. No. No.

_Lurking in the shadows._

.No.

_You just can't see it._

NoNoNo

_You're too afraid. Weak. **Pathetic.**_

nonono

_Trying to be something that you're not. And it'll consume you._

nononononononononononon_onononononono_

**_I'll consume you._**

Tsuna wakes up screaming and crying. The teen vaguely could feel the sting on his cheek where Reborn had slapped him awake but it was a whisper compared to the fear clawing at his head and his nails at his arms. He's tired and his muscles taut from his episode, to the point where his limbs feel numb and hard to move. Breathing is hard, especially when it's clogged by tears and mucus and blood. Tuna's pretty sure he must have bit something but it doesn't matter because he. can't._ breathe._

"Tsuna!" Reborn yells, his baby voice shrill and breaks through the heaving sobs and indecipherable screaming he's making. "Look at me." He demands, and Tsuna doesn't even think to rebel, desperate to be soothed and calmed.

The arcobaleno makes soft shushing sounds as tiny hands stroked his face, gentler than the brunette personally ever thought possible. "If you tell anyone this," Reborn murmurs, his quiet voice cooling the burning inside the teen, "I will kill you."

Tsuna tries to laugh at that but only manages to give a wet few hiccups.

It took what was probably an hour or so for the trembling to stop. A bit more for the uncontrollable crying to diminish into whimpers. Some point through the whole ordeal, the tiny green lizard had made its way into shaking hands, letting the brunette squeeze the malleable reptile and distract those hands from completely breaking more skin than it already had. Reborn was by Tsuna's head the whole time, petting his face, his hair, whispering beautiful sounding words that the teen had never heard before.

It took about an hour for the trembling to stop. Another half for Tsuna to finally drift off to sleep.

He never looked away from Reborn once.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sounds of worried mutters and the condescending squeaky tones of the infantile hitman. Blearily he opened his eyes, heavy and sticky from last night's humiliating nightmare, to see his brother concentrating whilst he slowly wrapped bandages on his..

Ieyasu looked up surprised at his twin's awakening and the sudden jerk of the arm he was holding. Luckily the blonde had a strong grip that even startled he didn't fail to let go of the injured limb. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He asked, worried. The older of the pair hating himself for once again not being there for his brother, hating himself for once again failing his brother.

"W-what are you doing?" The brunette rasped. Tsuna jerked his arm again, this time he'd managed to free himself from his brother's grip. He winced at the obvious scratch marks revealed as bandages loosened around his arm, not at the injuries themselves, but at the fact that the blonde had seen such obvious evidence of his weakness. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really?" Tsuna craned his neck and glared at Reborn smirking and confident as he sat on his hammock. "I think I can say otherwise."

The brunette snarled, baring his teeth animalistic and feral as his faced flush with rage and mortification and so many other confusing feelings it physically hurt. "How _dare-_"

"I dare," Reborn says, lifting his chin up challenging. Then gentler, almost as gentle as last night and Tsuna_ loathed_ the way he could feel the burning flames simmer down at the sound, "Don't lie to your brother about this Tsuna."

Tsuna had to look down, away from the two's knowing gazes as his resolve wavered. After a tension-filled silence, the brunette finally spat out vicious and tired, "I had a nightmare. Fucking sue me."

Ieyasu responded by throwing his arms around his twin in a tight hug. There were no words after that. Words would break the tentative silence that felt so much like peace and acceptance that had settled in the room. Tsuna let the blonde teen bandage his arms like he had been doing before. Ieyasu didn't push about the night before anymore. And Reborn didn't say anything about it either.

* * *

Tsuna doesn't say anything to Reborn about that night. But maybe he doesn't snarl or glare at the mafioso at first sight anymore. And maybe, sometimes he even cracks a very small smile at some of the costumes the infant wears or the frankly ridiculous things he comes up with.

Maybe it's enough for Reborn.

* * *

Days pass well enough after that. It's no means pleasant or calm. There's too much blood and bullets and love in between the lines right now and it wears at everyone in the Sawada household. But it.. settles. Just a little.

Ieyasu is more popular than ever in school, even if the less awed speak unfavourably in the shadows, he is been constantly asked to join other sports games and his crush is looking at him with shy interest. Tsuna is, well he's actually doing relatively better with his teachers in that they don't call him out in classes anymore, and the brunette doesn't hand up the charred remains of their assigned homework with silent murderous promise in his eyes.

There were games with Yamamoto, runs with Ryohei, patrols with Hibari. Interspersed between everything were just little flurries of affection, soft kisses on cheeks between Mario kart, sweaty cuddles under shelter from the sun, small nips on the jaw after a particularly bloody fight.

The beast locked in Tsuna's mind seemed content, lying lazily behind his rib cage, every time it growls his bones rattle out and his skin buzzes and itches, but like the past few days, it too was settling. If Tsuna was an optimist, he might've thought things were actually looking up. Of course he wasn't an optimist. He's too broken down to see the light without seeing the shadows it casts.

And right now there is a suspicious amount of light shining down on the Sawada household right now.

So the brunette wasn't very surprised when the storm finally came crashing down. A storm by the name of Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

"Today we have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy, class. Everyone give a warm welcome to Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna watched suspiciously at the frowning silver haired teen. Coming back from Italy now of all times? How on earth was_ that_ a coincidence? This had Reborn marked all over it.

The brunette turned to look at his brother but Ieyasu was too busy staring forlorn over Ryohei's sister who was smiling dreamily at the transfer student who seemed to be staring at.. Well he seemed to be glaring at him actually. It was like some twisted, weird love square. Without much feeling of love.

It was then Tsuna realized the delinquent looking Italian was striding over to him. Maybe that's where his seat was?

"Uh, Gokudera-kun, you're seat isn't there." The teacher said, ruining Tsuna's tiny budding hopes. Gokudera ignored the stares and instructor's protests as he went up to the brunette and purposely kicked his table. Hard.

There was complete silence.

Tsuna stood up and snarled, pissed and frankly confused. "What the fuck is your problem asshole?"

Gokudera just sneered and went to his designated seat, leaving Tsuna standing there like an idiot. The brunette did not like this person _at all._

Yamamoto twisted to look behind at his boyfriend worried, "Tsuna are you okay?" he asks. The smaller teen just growled but nodded, sitting back down at his desk with a soft thump and refusing to look anyone in the eyes. He's half afraid if he did, that person wouldn't have eyes to look at with anymore.

* * *

"Jesus, what is up with the transfer?" Ieyasu complained as Tsuna and Yamamoto walked beside him. Well, they were walking beside each other at first before the blonde overprotective brother squeezed his way into the space between them. "Just because he's a little good looking doesn't mean he can just act the way he does."

Tsuna grinned vindictively as he imagined what it'll be like to rough up that admittedly handsome face of the silver-haired student. "Definitely," he agreed, voice a little husky in his blood lust.

While both boys were unnerved by the brunette's obvious violent intent, the tanned teen couldn't help but swallow as his mouth dried at the way Tsuna's voice went all rough and hoarse with pleasure. Ieyasu, as if sensing the less than pure thoughts toward his brother, narrowed his blue eyes and roughly jabbed the taller teen in the ribs.

With a surprised grunt, Yamamoto stumbled back, bumping accidentally into three very large bulky seniors. "Oi," One douche with a beanie said menacingly. "I think you broke a bone, what are you going to do about it?"

The two athletes stepped back uneasily at the threatening older teens. Tsuna, however, made no such move. Tilting his head up rebelliously, the brunette scowled. "Yamamoto-san did no such thing idiots." Then with a cocky smirk, he added, "But if you really want I can do it for you."

"Tsuna." His brother hissed, "Tsuna, _no_."

The lithe teen waved off his counterpart dismissively, "Please, these idiots are all talk. I bet-" He didn't manage to finish his sentence before a fist came flying toward his face. Dodging deftly, the brunette wasted no timed grabbing the offending arm and throwing the larger male over his shoulder. There was a loud thud and then the shouting of obscenities. "That's what you fucking get for interrupting me you fucking bastards!" Tsuna just screamed back. He kicked the other on the ground harshly for good measure before turning to face his reluctantly impressed brother and the proud smile of Yamamoto.

"Well let's get out of here." Tsuna half demanded, "I want ramen."

The baseball star laughed, flinging his arm around the more petite male's shoulders and giving a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "That was amazing Tsuna!"

Ieyasu smacked his best friend on the head for the blatant show of affections toward his twin before gently ruffling Tsuna's hair. "It was pretty cool." He admitted. "Though I do still think you should cut down the fighting."

"I did!" The brunette protested, "There wasn't blood or broken bones or anything!"

Before the blonde could protest at his brother's definition of violence and fighting, the silver haired transfer student came round the corner, clapping slowly. Tsuna immediately tensed, the beast inside him now up and growling as it sensed the coming of blood. "What do you want?" He asked lowly.

Gokudera smirked, "You're stronger than I thought." He comments as he idly brings out a cigarette and lights it in his mouth. Tsuna scrunches up his nose in disgust, "Maybe the Vongola family isn't finished after all."

At the sound of 'Vongola,' Ieyasu whimpered and Tsuna snarled. "How do you know about the Vongola family?" The brunette barked.

Gokudera raised his hands as a sign of surrender, but all it felt like was mocking to the already infuriated teen. "I'm only here to evaluate the Tenth generation Vongola boss, and congratulations to you, I think you'll do just fine."

Tsuna sneered and flipped the other teen the bird. "Well fucking thanks, no thanks bitch." He spat, "And also whoever gave you the info must be braindead because you got the wrong fucking twin."

The half-Italian blinked.

"You're not Ieyasu Sawada?"

And oh look, Tsuna's bird is joined by another in response.

"But that means.." Emerald green eyes moved from the brunette, past the raven haired athlete and finally settled on the blonde one going a distinct pale pallor. "_No._"

"Something the problem jackass?" Tsuna taunted.

"I refuse to accept some prick who hides behind his younger brother in a fight to be Vongola tenth." Gokudera scowled, his face going back to the furious frown that he'd been introduced with before. "If he's the candidate, then I'm clearly more fit to be the tenth!"

Ieyasu took a wary step back, Tsuna and Yamamoto too. "Wh-what are you saying all of a sudden?" The blonde boy yelps. "If you really want to be a mafia boss go right ahead, we're really not stopping yo-"

"You're a nuisance," Gokudera just says, like a judge carrying out a death sentence. Slowly the teen pulls out two sticks of dynamite. Tsuna backs up further, making sure to stand between the two athletes and the dynamite wielding psychopath. "Die."

And with that he lit the two red sticks of death with his own cancer stick, throwing them at the trio with admittedly amazing accuracy and speed. With a second of hesitation, the brunette kicked away the dynamite as far as he could- which admittedly wasn't that far since it wasn't like he had experience _kicking bloody dynamite before-_ and then pushed the older boys away from the explosive devices, eyes clenched as he waited for fire and pain to engulf him.

After a few beats of nothing, the lithe teen opened his eyes cautiously to see the flames on the ends of the fuses snuffed out, and Reborn sitting on a window sill.

"Reborn!" Ieyasu exclaimed, relieved. Tsuna looked at the other suspiciously. How incredibly damn convenient.

Ieyasu was ignored as the infantile hitman looked at the scowling green eyed male. "Gokudera Hayato, you certainly came earlier than expected."

Tsuna fucking knew it.

"What?! So you two know each other?" His twin asked.

"Yes." Reborn answered calmly, "He a member of the family I called over from Italy."

"So this guy _is_ in the mafia!?"

The brunette smacked his hand onto his face. He loved Ieyasu, he really did. But it's so very, painfully clear sometimes to see that his brother was an idiot.

Once again, Ieyasu was ignored. Tsuna didn't know whether to be grateful for that or not.

Gokudera turned to focus his attention on the hitman. "So you're Reborn. The ninth's most highly trusted assassin." Ieyasu looked like he was going to say something obvious again so the brunette quietly shushed him, keeping an ear out for what the silver-haired teen was saying. "You're not lying about me becoming a candidate as the Vongola successor if I kill Sawada right?"

Tsuna whipped his head around, eyes burning dark orange. "EXCUSE ME?!"

Reborn glanced at Tsuna and for a second the teen actually thought the hitman would disagree. "Yeah, that's right."

"WHAT?" Ieyasu screamed.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Tsuna yelled at the same time, lunging toward Reborn as he unleashed his flames. It seemed Reborn expected this however and merely threw something at him.

Instinctively the brunette caught whatever it was within his hands. Curious, he checked what was the thing that had been flung at him. Opening his hands the teen saw two familiar, giant blinking yellow eyes. "Son of a bitch."

And then he blacked out.

* * *

Tsuna woke to the sounds of screaming. Not agonized screaming or anything. More like repetitive angry shouting.

"DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"

With a groan, he opened his eyes to see anxious amber ones looking back at him. "Yamamoto? Wha-"

The tanned teen chuckled nervously. "Reborn-san shot you with something when you caught his green snake."

"Green.. Snake?" Tsuna repeated dumbly. Reborn didn't have a snake. The athlete glanced down and his own honey brown eyes followed the gaze to see yellow eyes staring back up at him. Yellow eyes that belonged to a rope version of Leon now tying him up. "Shit."

"DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"

"Also, Ieyasu has the flame thing again and is defusing all the firecrackers Gokudera kun keeps throwing out. Apparently, he's pretty famous for holding a lot of it."

"DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"

It was a stupid and vague explanation but looking at the scene of scattered dynamite all over the courtyard, Tsuna was hard pressed to disagree with what was said. Except for the firecracker bit. That was so very wrong.

"Triple bomb!"

The brunette watched as Gokudera pulled out a frankly mind boggling amount of dynamite from his person, it was apparently too much to hold though and the teen ended up fumbling with them, dropping the lit fuses around him. It was like slow motion. The shock, the desperate attempt to stop the inevitable, the resignation. Tsuna struggled in his bindings.

"IDIOT GET OUT OF THERE!" The brunette screamed. Despite his misgivings about the silver haired delinquent, he didn't actually want him dead. A little maimed and disfigured maybe. But not dead.

"DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"

And like the hero he was, Ieyasu dove practically face first into the fallen dynamite, diffusing the fuses with his bare hands.

"DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"

Everyone just watched as the blonde, barely clothed Sawada finally got rid of all the active bombs, two by two at amazing speed. Once it was all safe, Ieyasu seemed to calm down from his strange Ryohei-like persona as the flame in his forehead dwindled back to nothingness. "Whew, somehow made it." The blonde sighed in relief.

Gokudera looked at Ieyasu like he was the second coming of Jesus Christ. That's not good. Tsuna did not like where this was developing. He also has to figure out how to get out of Leon rope soon.

The silver haired teen dropped to his knees and bowed so low his head was touching the ground. "I WAS MISTAKEN. YOU ARE TRULY THE ONLY ONE FIT TO BE THE BOSS!"

Oh dear.

Gokudera looked up adoringly at the blonde Sawada. "JYUUDAIME, I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH. COMMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING AND I WILL SERVE!"

Oh dear fucking god.

Tsuna turned to crane his head upwards at Reborn who had been still sitting in the same spot silently like the smug asshole he is. "You knew this would happen." The brunette accused.

"Having the loser serve the winner is an age old family rule in the mafia."

"But we're not in the mafia." Tsuna growled. "Also get Leon off of me you bastard."

As soon as he said that, Leon unwound and shifted back to his tiny adorable lizard form. Which sucked because Tsuna just couldn't stay made at that. Luckily he had no such problems with it's owner.

It's owner who has disappeared from the windowsill and had teleported to Ieyasu's side. "Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength, good job Ieyasu."

"_What_?!"


End file.
